Walk Into My Parlor
by roshully
Summary: AU,M99.9 KINU is hosting their annual haunted house. Inuyasha has scored tickets for the first walkthrough. However, at the stroke of midnight, something other than the mechanical monsters have come out to play.
1. Chapter 1

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**Chapter One The Hunt**

**Wednesday October 28th **

_Radio Announcer (female): Hey all you boys and ghouls out there, this is RinTinTin coming at you live from the decorating of the House of Fear. Yes, once again we'll be hosting our annual haunted house. Tickets are on sale now, or if you want, you can try to win them from the station, but please, no voodoo. I hate it when you people try that stuff on me. Ha. The house will open October 30th at midnight, making it October 31st and will be open until midnight of October 31st, the twenty four hours during which the spirits of Halloween are allowed to roam the earth. So, keep on listening and rocking away. Stop by and say hi as well. The address for the haunted house is on our website. I'll be the one with paint on her clothes and a hammer in her hand. Very! And to leave you with some Halloween humor: do zombies eat popcorn with their fingers? Nope, they eat the fingers separately. Ha ha. Oh boy that cracks me up. And now back to the real reason why you listen to this station, the great music. _

**Sengoku Jidai High School **

**Lunchtime**

Kagome Higurashi sat in the library furiously working on her chemistry homework. She had completely forgotten about this one little assignment that was due fifth period, the period right after lunch. Absentmindedly twirling a section of her raven locks around her fingers, she calculated and scribbled fast. There was possibly a pop quiz over the section on limiting reactants. She had to be ready for it.

"Kagome!" A hushed voice called out from afar. Kagome looked up momentarily to see her friend Sango walking over to her. Kagome smiled, waved the girl over and turned back to her homework. One more problem to finish and she'd be done.

"Consider the following reaction; two moles of sodium phosphate react with 3 moles of barium nitrate to make one mole of barium phosphate and six moles of sodium nitrate." Kagome carefully read, taking in the words and symbols. She wrote down the equation, checking and double checking to make sure she had it down correctly. Writing the wrong number of moles or the formula incorrectly could cause problems later on, problems she definitely wanted to avoid.

Sango sat down next to Kagome and looked over her shoulder to see what it was that she was concentrating so hard on. "Chemistry?" Sango asked recognizing the abbreviations of chemical elements and their compounds.

Kagome sluggishly nodded as she was still concentrating on the work in front of her. "I have one more problem if you can wait."

"Sure, no biggie. Miroku says that Inuyasha has some _big_ announcement to tell us." Sango said, putting emphasis on the word to let Kagome know that there was a slight rush to have her to finish that so they could zip on out.

Kagome continued on with her problem, ignoring what Sango had just said. Inuyasha's _big_ announcement could wait. "A solution of 3.50 grams of sodium phosphate is mixed with a solution containing 6.40 grams of barium nitrate. How many grams of barium phosphate can be formed?" Kagome grabbed her calculator and pulled it near her. "So what's the _big_ announcement?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. Miroku said that Inuyasha wouldn't tell him. Only that it was big." Again with that word. Kagome remembered when Inuyasha thought that the release of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was big news. His idea of what 'big' meant was only slightly skewed. Kagome didn't take it worth a grain of salt.

"Right." Kagome arched her eyebrows. She needed to finish this. "Okay, 3.50 grams of sodium phosphate give me," she punched the numbers in the calculator and after hitting the 'equal' button, wrote down the answer. "0.0213 moles. Then 6.40 grams of barium nitrate gives me 0.0245 moles."

"Why are you taking chemistry again?" Sango half inquired. She had her cell phone out and was text messaging people who were in class bored out of their minds and eagerly waiting for lunch.

"Nursing." Kagome quickly answered. She was a junior this year. Chemistry was normally taken during one's junior year and then physics senior year. Kagome however was doubling up, taking both chemistry and physics this year and then next year, she was planning on taking advance chemistry at the local community college. "I have more moles of barium nitrate than sodium phosphate, but by the equation I need at least 1.5 times more the amount, which I don't have, so the limiting reactant is barium phosphate and that means," she punched a few more numbers into the calculator before coming to her final answer. "There, 4.92 grams of barium phosphate will be created."

Satisfied with her answers, she stuffed the papers into the folder and slammed the book shut. Grabbing the folder and the book, she placed them inside her backpack, zipped it up and looked over to Sango with a warm smile. "Lunch."

Sango grinned back. The girls stood up and headed out of the library towards their lockers. Kagome exchanged her backpack for her coat, scarf, gloves and purse. Sango grabbed her car keys and coat. It was a very cold October, where the girls were greeted by frost in the morning and frost on their way home after school, and in between those times, they never saw the sun.

Sango was a senior and was looking forward to graduating at the end of the school year. She and Kagome had been friends forever, forever being almost their entire lives, even though there was the grade difference. They had been enrolled in the same pre-school that was open to a range of ages. Despite the difference in grades, meeting after school and on weekends helped to cement their bond. Junior high passed by and finally, they were together again in high school.

The girls headed out toward the parking lot hoping to make it out before everyone else did. The lunch rush was horrible as the parking lot turned into a demolition derby and it wasted precious minutes away from the lunch hour. Miroku and Inuyasha would meet them at their normal lunch place. It was a local diner that many didn't know about, so it wasn't busy when they needed food in a hurry. They had been going to that place for as long as the first one of them could drive.

The girls climbed into Sango's black SUV and she hightailed out there quickly, tires burning a bit of rubber prematurely signaling to those in class that lunch was soon approaching, waking them up in preparation for the bell. Kagome gripped the handle of the door as Sango drove. For the two years that Kagome had been Sango's passenger, she still couldn't get used to her driving. Her heart pounded and she was compelled to grab handles of various kinds to keep her body from failing around in her seat. It was fun, yet reckless.

**Slippery When Wet Soup Shop **

Parking in her normal spot in front of the diner, the girls climbed out and headed into the Slippery When Wet Soup Shop. It was a small shop that could seat no more than thirty customers if extra chairs were brought in around the tables. Dark, varied tiles were grouted to the floor randomly, giving no sense of pattern or design to the squares beneath their feet. A large window welcomed them into the shop, and on the inside, thick shiny curtains of a color that matched at least one of the tiles strung across the top. Maroon colored walls bound them inside with blue leather seats for the booths. The kitchen provided warmth that contrasted with the cool shades chosen for the palate.

The slender waitress smiled and waved them in, motioning them to their normal booth. She was a woman reaching her early thirties, but she had the attitude of someone much younger. She was a woman that the gang got along with splendidly. Inuyasha and Miroku were already waiting, half drunk glasses of ice water sat in front of them. The girls rolled their eyes at the boys before sitting down with them. To them, it was always a race to see who arrived first. And today, the boys had won. Sango took the spot next to Miroku and Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. This was the normal seating arrangement for the four friends, boy girl, boy girl, a pattern that they didn't question.

"So," Sango started, removing her coat, directing her glances at Inuyasha. "Big announcement I hear." Miroku helped her so that her arm wouldn't accidentally knock over one of the water glasses. She gave a smile of thanks and folded the jacket up, placing it in the small space between them. Miroku groaned at the barrier she put up. She was subtly difficult like that. A challenge in her own right, and she was a challenge he was eager to face.

Kagome looked over to the man sitting next to her. He too was a senior, in fact, most of her friends were. But the age difference wasn't about maturity. It was quite the opposite with the males of her group of friends. He was Inuyasha. Every girl's dream. Not that every girl would actually date him in real life, he was, however, hands down one of the most handsome boys at the school. With his long silver hair, mesmerizing golden eyes that didn't exist in any other living being, muscles that rippled with each move he made, who wouldn't be enchanted? And being of youkai heritage, he had acquired a few extras that added to his mystique, white velveteen dog ears that stood proud and tall on top of his head, peering over his set of silvery bangs, fangs that always stuck out when he smirked, and claws that any human woman would be jealous of. That was just the beginning.

Then there was Miroku. At first glance, he too was a good looking guy. Dark, unruly hair that he tried to tame by keeping the longer parts in a tiny ponytail, glistening damson eyes and a flirty, genuine smile to melt any girl's heart, no matter what their age or ancestry was. However, first glances aren't always what they seem, as Miroku was the biggest pervert at school. He could charm any girl, until he decided to touch her, grope her most innocent and intimate parts. That usually earned him a slap or two. However, none knew how to slap him with more style and grace than his dearest his dearest Sango.

Miroku's extreme like for any beautiful girl was just a fact of life, and his crush for Sango was common knowledge. She was the girl above any other, and she was the girl that was always standing above his unconscious and twitching body when he provoked her past her point. But the two of them shared their kinder moments. Rare that they were, it was a sign that Sango liked Miroku more than a friend.

Inuyasha leaned back into the booth and smirked at his friends. "You know my brother?" He started as he fixed his red t-shirt that he normally wore. Red was his color of choice.

Everyone nodded. "The iceman." Sango commented on her perception of Inuyasha's elder brother.

"The one without a heart." Miroku added his own thoughts.

"Fluffy?" Kagome questioned. Not quite along the same lines as the previous too comments, but it was her own interpretation of Inuyasha's elder brother.

"Yeah." Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome had called him that. All because when Inuyasha's older brother was a young boy, he had this fluffy thing that was equivalent to a kid's security blanket. It was a nickname one could not say in his presence without suffering some kind of trauma. "Sesshoumaru. Anyway, he's been dating this girl for a while now."

Kagome gasped. "You mean Sesshoumaru is dating?"

Inuyasha shook his head at Kagome's dramatics. "He's got the same urges." Kagome tried to shake that image out of her head.

Miroku took a sip of water. "That makes him alive though. As cold as he his, I for sure thought he was the walking dead." Sango silently agreed.

"Yeah, moving on." Inuyasha rushed on wanting to get to the good part. "Anyway, her name is Rin."

"Rin?" Kagome asked as she remembered a girl of the same name. "She graduated last year. Isn't she a bit young for your brother? He's like a junior in college."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and nodded. "Yeah. He'll be graduating next year. So, anyway . . . "But he was interrupted before he could get to the good part.

"I wonder how they met." Kagome spaced off as she thought about how this girl Rin and Sesshoumaru met, how he wooed her and what she saw in Inuyasha's older brother. "Rin has been working at the radio station for a few years now. Isn't your brother into law or something."

"Sesshoumaru is dating RinTinTin?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, referring to Rin's on air nickname. They knew Rin when she had gone to their high school.

"Can I talk or what?" He growled at his audience. Each one slinked deeper into their seats hoping to avoid a scene from Inuyasha. Everyone remained silent, so he continued. "Anyway, yes, the same Rin. Because she works at the station, she gets tickets and crap for all of the cool stuff around town. And she was feeling a bit generous." Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out four slips of paper. "I got us tickets to be the very first people to walk through KINU's haunted house."

They all stared at the tickets Inuyasha held in his hands. Normally, tickets for haunted houses were pretty cheap, ten bucks or so. However, to get the tickets for the first hour of the haunted house were spendy since they were so popular. People who won them and didn't want to go were selling them for at least a hundred dollars. Not to mention that KINU had a reputation of hosting the scariest and most frightening haunted houses in the city's history.

"Sesshoumaru didn't want to go." Sango stated. Kagome giggled because Inuyasha was left speechless. "Rin gave him the tickets and he told her no, so she gave them to you."

Inuaysha stuffed the tickets pack into his pocket. "Keh. So fuckin' what. I got the fuckin' tickets. Four of them. Be glad I decided to invite you." His glare directed at Sango for being so perceptive. His glare directed at Sango for being so perceptive.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, a bit sad, but she did her best to cover it up. "Yeah, who else are you inviting?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in disbelief. Didn't she know? It should have been obvious. The four of them had been hanging out for as long as he could remember. They did everything possible together; the fair, small vacations, trips to the mall, except dances. They usually ended up going with other people, but they would all go to the same place for dinner and ended up at the same after party.

"Get a brain." He told her. The waitress appeared with their usual orders. No need to look at menus or wait. The chef started their food at the same time during the school week and it was ready at the same time. If for any reason anyone couldn't make it, a phone call was made ahead of time.

Inuyasha ordered the special hanyou-sized ramen, in honor of him. He had complained that the amount served to him was never enough. So, one day, the chef made a special serving just for him. However, another customer in the shop noticed it and wanted it as well. From then on, it was a size available for those who craved that much food.

Miroku settled for simple miso soup with a side of rice. His family came from a line of Buddhist monks and all family members were required to join the monastery for a few years before living out their real life. Miroku was planning on college first and then joining up with the monastery for a few years after that. As a family of Buddhist, they adhered to the strict rules of the religion, and because of that, Miroku was a vegetarian. Most of the time. He had been caught by Sango once or twice indulging in meat.

Sango was a bit of a health nut. She exercised daily, took her vitamins and watched what she ate. She too was an athlete and the food she ate would compliment the activity she was participating in. The other thing was that Sango couldn't always decide on which soup to eat. Many she found on the menu were healthy. So, she let the restaurant choose for her. After talking to the chef about her likes and dislikes, he was able to come up with something for her that matched her needs and tastes. Most of the time, the soup she was served was the daily special. However, if a soup made from cream or milk was the special, the chef would serve her won-ton soup. Sango enjoyed the variety.

For Kagome, she liked beef pho, a Vietnamese soup that smelled as good as it tasted, hints of ginger filling her nose with each breathe she took. With a spoon full of chili sauce and a squeeze of lime, she was a happy camper. It was a soup that filled her up without making her feel like she overstuffed herself.

"So," Miroku started up a new conversation while they ate lunch. He didn't like silence at lunch time. They were told to keep quiet in school. This was their time to get it out of their system before the final classes of the day. "The Halloween party."

Everyone glanced over at Inuyasha. The school had a strange tradition that was followed every year. The most popular person ended up hosting a series of parties throughout the year. That person was in charge of location, time, date and the purchasing of food and beverages. In order to be able to attend these parties, one had to pay a smell fee since the most popular person was not always the richest person. For Inuyasha, money wasn't an issue. His father was a big time politician, so there was money. But the fee was part of the tradition.

There were several types of parties. Many were small ones held after sporting events. The attendance was good, but it wasn't a party that the most popular person was in charge of. No, the most popular person was in charge of twelve parties. The Zodiac parties. The first two were held in August and/or September depending on when school started. There was the last day of summer party, the party where those who attended the parties registered for the following eleven parties. The next one was the first party of the school year. It was a party that introduced freshman and one that reminded everyone who the seniors were.

Next was the Halloween party, the one that was coming up in a few days. Following that was the Winter Dance party held in November, followed by the Christmas party. Next was the New Year's Day one, Valentine's, St. Patrick's Day, Mardi Gras, Cinco de Mayo, Prom and the Graduation Party. At least two hundred people came to each party, guaranteed. And this year, Inuyasha was in charge of them.

It made sense that Inuyasha was the one to carry on the tradition. Sesshoumaru held the same post when he was a senior. Apparently, people that were cold-hearted assholes could also be very popular. Inuyasha was the smart-ass asshole type. Inuyasha had a duty to uphold. Too many students depended on those twelve parties. For some, it was a chance to be popular, a chance to finally get drunk, or a chance to finally get laid. It was a make it or break it deal for many.

Inuyasha refrained from answering while he ate a bite of his ramen. It was loaded with lots of noodles, lots of vegetables and lots of meat, with just enough broth. It was exactly how he liked it. He never got tired of it. And he knew he never could. He feared the day when he would no longer be able to eat the stuff. It gave him life.

"Yeah, uh, okay." Inuyasha spoke looking down at his food, unable to look at his friends.

Kagome sighed. She set down her chopsticks and spoon. "You haven't made preparations for it yet, have you?" She would know. It was her that reminded him that last year's senior appointed him the successor. And then she had to remind him when to hold the first party, and the second party. Then she had to remind him about collecting the money, and then buying the needed supplies.

Inuyasha shook his head shamefully. He knew about the parties. Everyone had been reminding him for the last two weeks. Everyone had started talking about it as soon as the stores started selling Halloween costumes.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried out, dropping her spoon into her soup. "Halloween is like three days away and you've done nothing?"

"Hey, I got us tickets to the haunted house." He yelled back as his only defense.

Sango rubbed her forehead. He was giving her a headache. "Yes. And not everyone can go to that."

Kagome rested her hand on Sango's arm. The warm smile on Kagome's face calmed the pulsing in Sango's head. "It's okay Sango. Everything is taken care of." She reassured her friend.

"Kagome, don't tell me . . . again?" Sango inquired.

"The announcement will be in tomorrow's bulletin." She went on to describe about the party to those who needed to know. For those afraid to talk to Inuyasha, they would ask Miroku or Sango about it. "It'll start at eight o'clock, October 30th."

"How come not the 31st?" Miroku asked. He then started to shovel in the rice from the bowl that accompanied his soup. His meal was as traditional as the Halloween party.

"I asked some people about it. Many have to escort their younger siblings trick or treating. Also, with KINU's haunted house, I thought it would be better to have it a day earlier." Kagome explained the difference for the date. She was always one to take in so many different considerations.

"And the supplies? Location?" Sango asked wondering how Kagome was able to handle the party, school work and the rest of the things that happened in her life. It was a lot to take on.

"I talked to Sesshoumaru. He's already purchased and ordered everything I legally can't. My mom helped me with the food stuff. Chips, dip, candy. The party will be held at Inuyasha's cabin place since that is the best place for parties. Everyone knows where it's at. I also purchased Halloween decorations. Streamers, pumpkins, and fake spider webbing." Kagome beamed with pride. She didn't mind planning the parties. In fact, she always had to look after Inuyasha. He had problems remembering important dates. "What?" She asked when she noticed the blank looks everyone was giving her.

"Wow, Kagome. I'm impressed." Sango smiled. Kagome had always been the more mature one of the group. She was able to remind them about tests when she wasn't even in the same class.

"Oh, I took it upon myself to put into the bulletin that there will be a costume contest at the party since it is Halloween and it'd be nice if we could get people to dress up."

"Hey, that's a great idea." Miroku spoke right out, setting down his now empty bowl of rice. "We could have best girl and best guy. I'd be a natural judge for the girl in the best costume."

Sango almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then again, it was Miroku. It was the most natural thing for him to say. Sango had to use physical force to keep herself from hitting in him public like this. She hit him once a few years ago and it scared the cooks.

Kagome shook her head at the idea. "Sorry. I thought that a voting system would be better, uh, more impartial. Little slips of paper that people would write their choices down on."

"Any kind of prizes to be awarded?" Sango knew that Kagome's family did not have the finances that Inuyasha's family had and she was curious as to how Kagome was able to purchase the items she did for the parties. Sango didn't think that they had made that much money from the fees.

"Yes. I went to some of the local businesses and they were willing to hand out some gift certificates. I guess these parties are pretty well known to just about everyone in town. Many went to them when they where in high school." Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who had remained silent throughout the three-way conversation. "Uh, Inuyasha?"

"What?" He gruffly replied, still filling himself with his ramen.

"Nothing." She snapped. She could sense that something was bothering him, but she knew not to disturb him when he was eating.

"So, Kagome, this must mean you already have a costume picked out." Sango picked up her bowl and drank the last of the broth.

"Um, not really. I've looked, but haven't found anything. I don't know if I'll actually dress up." She focused on her soup, stirring around the long rice noodles, searching out for pieces of beef, anything to avoid the topic.

"That would be a shame." Miroku said eyeing Kagome. Kagome just glared at the monk-to-be and she quickly glanced away with a slight blush graced along her cheeks.

"Do you have one Sango?" Kagome asked, hoping that maybe her friends answer would give her some inspiration.

"Yep, I do." She proudly stated with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What is it?" Kagome didn't know that Sango was into this whole dressing up for Halloween tradition.

"Yes, do tell Sango dear."

Sango slyly grinned. "Sorry, it's a surprise."

Miroku frowned, but then he smiled. At first he was sad that he didn't know what she was going to go as, however, the surprise might be worth it. Now he couldn't wait. He already had a costume picked out as well.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was still eating, so she couldn't ask him if he had a costume picked out yet. Kagome finished the last of her soup. It was time to be heading back to school for the last few periods of the day. She had a lot to do to get things ready for the party.

Everyone pulled out their money, enough for lunch and the usual tip. Kagome and Sango headed to Sango's SUV while Miroku and Inuyasha went to Miroku's black four-door. It was a short drive back to school for afternoon classes.

"So, Kagome, what are you doing after school?" Sango asked as she drove down the deserted streets.

"Uh, homework, and then I was going to have my mom take me out to Inuyasha's cabin so I could decorate, make sure everything's clean, toilet paper and that all of the breakables are put away safely." Kagome looked over at Sango. "Why do you ask? Don't you have practice?"

"Yeah, I do. I was thinking more along the lines of after I got off of practice." Sango turned the corner and headed down the street towards school. "You know, you should really think about getting a costume."

"Why? I'll spend the whole evening doing what I normally do at these things. Make sure that there is enough food out, and that all the kegs are properly tapped, as well as cleaning up vomit. I don't think I should get a costume for doing that. Well, I could get a maid costume." Kagome joked. She not only planned the parties, but she also ended up making sure that everyone had what they needed. At the last party, Rin embarrassed her by handing her a box of condoms and instructed her to put some in each room for the amorous couples.

"That's an idea." Sango pulled into an empty parking lot. She turned off the vehicle, but grabbed Kagome's arm before she could get out. "Kagome, let's go look for one when I get done with practice. Then I can drive you out to Inuyasha's place and we can decorate together."

"I don't know Sango. A costume? That's so elementary school."

"For me. I'm dressing up. It'll be fun. I promise." Sango pouted and gave Kagome the best puppy dog face she could muster up.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Fine. Fine. I'll be in the library after school doing homework. Find me when you're done."

Sango cheered for herself and the girls piled out the car. Back inside the school, they headed to their respective classes. As soon as school was over with, Kagome grabbed her books and went to the library. She was glad that she ended up with an MP3 player so she could not listen to the idle chatter many did in the library. Sango went to volleyball practice and Inuyasha and Miroku went to football practice.

**The Witch's Way Halloween Shop **

**Later That Evening**

Sango and Kagome entered the store. It was the best place for Halloween costumes, but they were more on the pricier side. There weren't very many people inside. The two girls figured it was because everyone had their costumes already picked out. This meant that there weren't many left and Kagome would be stuck with crappy leftovers.

The girls headed to the adult female section. They were both amazed to still find a wide assortment of costumes. There were the usual witches, devils, angels, and fairies, time period costumes, costumes from popular movies and so on. The girls decided it was best to just look and find something.

"Hey Kagome, anything in mind?" Sango asked as she looked at the packaged costumes.

"Not really." Kagome replied as she too searched through the costumes. Nowadays, there were so many more choices. When she was a little girl, it was easy, princess, fairy or ballet dancer. As someone older, there were different expectations. Instead of looking cute, girls were silently required to look sexy. Legs, cleavage, those were in demand. Those were what made people take notice of one's costumes. Kagome wasn't interested in either of those.

"Okay, well, how about you just sit down on the floor and I'll flash a few in front of you?" Sango suggested. Already in her hands were half a dozen potential costume choices for Kagome. Kagome found a stool and sat down. Sango cleared her throat and then smiled down at Kagome. "Kagome, the purpose of Halloween costumes for adults like ourselves is to be something we're not in our normal everyday existence. A day to play dress-up. You must step out of your comfort zone just a bit."

Kagome didn't like where Sango's little speech was going. Yes, she knew she normally played it safe. But she had too because no one else did. Even though she was the youngest, she was the babysitter, the adult.

"Our first theme is fairies." Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango's dramatics. Why was she making a big deal out of this? "There are several Tinkerbell costumes." Sango flashed a few in front of Kagome. "Then you have your woodland-nature type. Your gothic, graveyard, fallen angel ones, and the angel ones."

Kagome picked up a few and looked at them. The girls shown on the covers were extremely pretty, thin, and well endowed in the chest area. Of course the costumes looked good on them. They had professionals to help them. Airbrushing, wasn't that the big thing for models these days?

"Uh, I don't know." Kagome hesitated as she glanced over each of her options in the fairy category.

"Well, don't pick yet, we've still got several more categories to go through. Next is nurses."

"Nurses? Like scrubs and stethoscopes?" Kagome asked. "Sango, I'm already planning on being a nurse in real life, how does that get me away from my normal everyday existence?" She asked quoting Sango.

"You're right. Skipping the naughty nurse costumes." Sango went back to the racks and grabbed several more costumes before returning. "Okay, medieval and renaissance period pieces. The damsel in distress. Juliet."

Kagome giggled. "Oh and who would be my Romeo?" She joked. Kagome was a girl that never really had a boyfriend. It wasn't high on her 'to-do' list.

"Kouga wants to be." Sango pointed out.

Kouga. Kouga was a nice guy, good looking and popular who had become slightly obsessed with Kagome over the years they were at school. He too was a senior. Kagome fully remembered the last party. Kouga was there, extremely drunk, proclaiming his undying love for her among other things. Kagome, being the nice girl that she was, couldn't just flat out tell him to leave her alone. But things only got worse. He ended up throwing up on her legs.

Kagome shook her head at the disgusting image. "No. Vomit does not count as a mating claim." She said referring to his demon instincts to mark his woman before officially claiming her. "And any female who considers it such is just . . . ew, that's just gross."

"That was gross. What did you do with those pants anyway?" Sango put aside the medieval costumes. They weren't what she wanted Kagome to wear to the party anyways.

"I burnt them, and then sealed the ashes with wards. That container is now at the bottom of some really deep hole that they were using to build some apartment complex." Kagome explained. She had miko powers. Many who were miko ignored their abilities and tried to live life like a normal human being. Kagome had come from a family that still respected spiritual abilities. Being a nurse was just a natural extension of her miko powers.

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Kagome shook her head at Sango's question. "Other time period pieces. The roaring 20's, flapper girls, hippy girl, disco chick, sock hop girl." Kagome shook her head at all of those ideas. "Uh, oh, this ones cute, a Greek or roman goddess. The shoes in the picture are cute."

Kagome took the package and examined the picture. Sango was right, the shoes were cute. But still, this didn't seem like a good idea. The costume was comprised of very little material. Kagome tossed the package with the other rejects.

"Kagome, there has got to be something here for you."

"Sango, perhaps this is how the gods are telling me that I'm safer in normal clothes. Kouga may try to claim me again."

Sango laughed. "Nah, Inuyasha won't let it happen."

"What?"

"I said Inuyasha won't let it happen." Sango repeated, saying the words slower, more pronounced.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that part. But why do you say that?"

Sango picked up the rejected costumes and put them pack where she found them, not wanting to leave a huge mess for the ladies who worked at the shop. Kagome and Inuyasha. That was an interesting topic. They were friends, but then again, they argued like enemies. Sango and Miroku both swore that there was something else there, but when the topic came up for discussion, no one spoke a word. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had ever confided about feelings beyond friendship.

Sango just waved her hand around. "Forget I said anything." Sango went around the rack to the other side to look for costumes. "What about being a sexy policewoman, or something?"

"No, drunk guys will think I'm hired entertainment." Kagome yelled back. She sighed. This was pointless. She hadn't worn a costume since the sixth grade. Why now? Why was Sango so determined to get her into something?

"Ohmigod. I found it. This is it." Sango came hurrying from the other side with a couple of packages in hand. "This is what you're going to wear."

"Don't I have a say in the matter?" Kagome asked. Standing up, she walked over to Sango to see what the big deal was. Kagome looked at the costume and sighed. The girl in the picture was showing a lot of leg and a bit of cleavage. "Uh, I don't think I'm adult enough for that."

"Nope. I am getting this for you. And you are wearing it." Sango took the items and walked up to the front of the store.

"Sango, stop." Kagome protested, following the determined Sango up to the front. "I can't wear that."

"Why not?"

"Because, well, look at that. I've never worn something like that. I doubt I could pull it off."

Sango shook her head. "Look at the title of this costume. It's more like a joke than anything else. You'll only have to wear it for three hours and then you can change. Unless you want to wear this to the haunted house."

"Sango, I don't know." Kagome held the costume in her hands. It was a bit much. But the joke Sango referred to, it didn't really seem much like a joke. There was something else there. Sango snatched the costume out of Kagome's hands and placed it on the counter. The woman rang everything up and Sango paid for it. Grabbing Kagome's hand, Sango tugged the girl out of the store and into her SUV.

They drove up to Inuyasha's cabin and worked on the decorations. The matter of the costume was not brought up. Instead talks of volleyball games and the upcoming winter dance happened. Kagome sighed at that, because she knew she would end having to plan for that one as well. It was all right though as she told Sango that she already had ideas for the winter dance party. Sango thought for sure that Inuyasha would have to name her successor at the graduation party, but Kagome said that she wasn't popular enough, just organized.

**The Higurashi Shrine **

After the few hours it took to decorate the cabin, Sango dropped Kagome off with her new costume. Once inside the house, she met with her mom who fed her reheated dinner. Kagome's mother approved of the costume and said she would look adorable in it. Her mom even offered her suggestions on how to wear her hair. Kagome blushed and immediately excused herself from the embarrassing conversation.

Inside the comfort and safety of her room, Kagome sat on her bed and took out the costume. She didn't even get a chance to try it on to make sure it fit. She figured she'd better do it now. Part of her was wishing it wouldn't fit and it was the only one like it left so she would have an excuse not to wear a costume. But as she stripped of her clothing and slowly pulled the outfit on, another part of her was excited about it.

Dressing up was a fun thing she used to do when she was a little girl. Kagome slipped the costume on and then tip toed to the mirror to take a look at herself. She didn't recognize the person staring back at her. She looked a bit more mature with the innocence of her normal self. Kagome turned away form the mirror, not wanting to look at her reflection.

It wasn't her. She wasn't like that. Never would she be like one of those girls. She had plans, goals, and acting like some . . . she couldn't even bring herself to think of such a thing. Kagome quickly pulled off the costume and tossed it aside. It was time for her pajamas. And then homework. Not only that, but she had a party to think about.

**A Scribe's Babble:**

For those of you who are superstitious, Happy Friday the 13th. And for those of you who are not superstitious, Happy Friday.

I want to say thanks for stopping by and checking this story out. All chapters will be posted by Halloween. From the looks of things, I might be able to pull off posting a new chapter every other day, so on every odd numbered day.

Reviews are greatly appreciated but not necessary for new chapters to be posted. Reviews can be questions, comments, suggestions, whatever.

roshully


	2. The Day Before

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**Chapter Two The Day Before**

**Thursday October 29th**

Sango, with her younger brother Kohaku, picked up Kagome and her younger brother Souta and together, they headed for school. The younger brothers were still in middle school. One the boys were dropped off, it was off to the high school. The girls tried to arrive at least fifteen minutes before the first bell. That gave them time to get their books and to chat with the other people. No doubt, the topic of the day would be the party once it was officially announced.

As a junior, Kagome didn't have many classes with her friends. However, because she had decided to take extra classes during the summer, she had moved ahead. Kagome had math class with Inuyasha and English with Sango and Miroku. Other classes, she was stuck with other juniors. Next year, she was planning on taking classes at the community college and earning dual credits.

Making their way through the already crowded hallways, they got to their lockers to find Miroku and Inuyasha with a group of guys from the football team talking. They had no game this week because the other team had to cancel due to numerous ineligible players. This worked out well for them because of the party and the haunted house.

Everyone was already talking about the party and costumes. Inuyasha proudly talked about the costume contest and that there was going to be a prize for the two voted best dressed. Only Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kagome's mother knew that it was Kagome and not Inuyasha who planned the parties. However, Inuyasha was easily able to take all of the credit for it. He had to or if the secret got out, he could be challenged for his position.

While Kagome's friends were popular, Kagome herself didn't consider her status as popular. She knew a lot of people and they all knew her, but they weren't her true friends, more like acquaintances. Kagome left Sango to talk to her teammates about the volleyball match tonight. Rushing down the hallway, she had to get to the Bulletin's office before the morning announcements were made.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri welcomed the girl. Eri was also a junior with Kagome and they had several classes together. Eri was also the editor in chief of the school paper and the Bulletin, the name of the morning announcements.

"Did you get my email?" Kagome asked.

Eri nodded. She held up the morning announcement sheet. The last thing listed was the party. Normally parties were not allowed to be mentioned in announcements, but this was one of the special twelve parties, a part of school tradition. And it was tradition that allowed the announcement to be made. All other gatherings had to be announced by word of mouth and cell phones.

"Eight o'clock, tomorrow night at Takahashi's cabin. There will be a prize for those voted best male and female costumes. Is that all?" Eri asked making sure that the information was correct. A wrong time or wrong location and it could mean trouble.

"Sounds great." Kagome smiled. It was all that needed to be said.

"I don't see why Takahashi just doesn't come down here and do this himself. We aren't scary." Eri said as she placed the paper down next to the microphone where she would read the morning bulletin.

Kagome nervously chuckled. "Uh, He's not very good with computers." Was the excuse that Kagome came up with. "And he's talking football."

Eri nodded with a knowing grin on her face. "Guys and football. Once they start, they can't stop."

"I'll see you later Eri." Kagome left the office and hurried to her first class. Math. She was taking Trigonometry this year so that she could take Calculus next year. That would take care of all of her math credits so when she finally got to college; she could concentrate on the nursing and miko classes and not the required core classes.

Trigonometry was a mixed class, with juniors and seniors, many more seniors that juniors were enrolled. Kagome and two other people were the only juniors in the class; everyone else was of senior status. In the classroom, Kagome found her usual seat. The class was set up with an auditorium style, with long tables and comfortable chairs instead of individual desks. Kagome preferred to sit away from the cluster of seniors that sat on the left side of the room. So she sat on the right.

The first bell rang. Five minutes left. Kagome pulled out her book and looked over her notes and homework. They had a test next week which meant that sometime before that there would be a quiz. A few minutes later, Inuyasha rolled in with Miroku, Kouga and a couple of girls who ended up in the class because some cute boys were in it.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat next to each other and Kouga sat behind them. The girls all sat together in front of Inuyasha. It was how it was everyday since school started. Kagome sighed. She'd known Inuyasha for as long as she could remember. It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because she got to know him, the real him. He protected her, and helped her when she needed it. A curse because she got to know him, the real him. That meant she was more like a little sister to him than anything else. She knew she could never be anything more to him.

Kagome looked away from him. What more would she want to be to him? He never showed any interest in her other than a friend and a study buddy. It was her who helped him understand the few girls he had dated. None of them ever lasted though, which seemed to be better for the both of them. But it was something she'd never admit to him, or anyone else.

The teacher walked in from her office and went to her computer, starting to take attendance and prepared for the first class of the day. Kagome figured that most of boys in the class only took this math class because they all found the teacher hot. Even Inuyasha expressed a passing attraction to the young female educator. Kagome found the woman to be exciting and smart.

The final bell rang. The door opened and the last few students trailed in, hoping to sit down before the last ding of the bell, or else they would be counted tardy. The teacher was strict, but fun. The students quieted down and waited for the morning Bulletin.

"Good morning everyone. Today is Thursday, October 29th and now for the morning Bulletin. Lunch today is chicken nuggets with crinkle fries and a cookie. Everyone likes cookies. Tonight at six o'clock is a volleyball game. Our very own Sengoku Jidai Warriors will take on the Westside Dragons. This is a league match, so please show up to support our girls. The football game for tomorrow night has been canceled. They have yet to decide if it will be rescheduled. The next game is scheduled for next Friday at seven o'clock. The elementary schools of our local school district will be hosting its annual Halloween carnival October 31st starting at 5 pm. Take your little brother or little sister and get some cool prizes. Themes for the upcoming Winter Dance are now being accepted by the sophomore class. You may drop off your suggestions at the sophomore class office. And finally, the annual, the traditional Halloween Party is tomorrow night at eight o'clock at Takahashi's cabin. There will be a costume contest for best dressed male and female with prizes to be awarded. I hope to see you there. That's it for today. Study hard and see you at the volleyball game tonight. Out."

Once Eri's morning message was completed the teachers in each of the classrooms took a lunch count and attendance. Once that was taken care of, teaching and learning began. "Okay class, we're continuing our lesson on solving trigonometric equations." Whatever Kagome had been thinking about quickly went away as she focused on trigonometric equations.

After math, Kagome had physics, followed by English with Sango and Miroku and then her study period, which was right before lunch. Lunch was the same as usual. Inuyasha had told them that they were going to leave the party at 11:30 to head to KINU's haunted house. Then afterwards they could head back. Sango said she would drive which Kagome quickly reminded her that it meant she couldn't drink. Sango was fine with that. She normally had to avoid drinking at the parties for two reasons, one it wasn't very healthy and two, she had protect herself from a perverted and drunken Miroku.

After lunch, Kagome had chemistry, history and finally health. Since Sango had a match, she didn't have practice right after school. The two girls met up and worked on some homework. The boys had football practice since they didn't have a game on Friday.

Kagome and Sango looked up from their work when they heard annoying giggling from a table across the way. Looking over, they found Kikyou with her group of friends. Kagome quickly looked back down at her work. If Inuyasha was the most popular guy, then Kikyou was the most popular girl. Inuyasha and Kikyou had some kind of attraction towards each other, but there were issues involved that complicated things.

Inuyasha's father was a very power politician. Decorated war hero, educated in political science and an all around good guy, he was very liked by the public. Even as a demon. Kikyou's father was also a powerful politician. He was human, was a lawyer and hated demons. Inuyasha's father supported human and youkai relationships while Kikyou's father did not. Because of this, Kikyou was forbidden to have anything to do with Inuyasha. But that didn't stop her from heavily flirting with the hanyou.

Kikyou and Kagome had a strange relationship. Both were miko. Kagome had demon friends, Kikyou did not. Kikyou had told Kagome that hanging out with Inuyasha and other demons would dirty her pure soul. Kagome told her that she didn't know anything. They both believed in their spiritual abilities, but that made them rivals.

"Just ignore her." Sango whispered. Kikyou liked Sango. Sango's family came from a line of demon exterminators. Her parents studied demons and were called upon by the police department to apprehend dangerous demon criminals. Demon bounty hunters. Sango and her family did believe that it was possible for demons and humans to live in peace. Sango's demon cat Kirara was a prime example of that. But that was something Sango never told Kikyou.

"I know." Kagome whispered back. "I don't understand her. She hates demons but she has this weird thing for Inuyasha."

"Rebelling." Sango quietly replied. "Her parents tell her that demons are bad so she has a crush on one."

Kagome sighed. Kikyou liked Inuyasha. Inuyasha had mentioned a couple of times that he kinda liked Kikyou. So she was just the little sister. Kagome dropped her pencil and rested her hand on top of her work. It was useless to think about Inuyasha at all. He was nothing but trouble for her. She had to remind him to do everything except football practice. No, she wasn't his little sister, she was his second mother.

"Kagome?" Sango asked worrying about her friend's odd behavior. Kagome hadn't talked much during English and lunch. Even in the car ride to and back from lunch, they settled for just listening to the radio. She hardly chuckled at RinTinTin's childish jokes. "Kagome?" Sango asked again, this time reaching out and touching her on the back.

Kagome snapped her head up. "Sorry. Trig." She lied.

"Kagome, there's something else. Trig has never bothered you like this before." Sango tilted her head to the side and stuck her lower lip out.

"Kouga asked me out to dinner before the party." Her voice was soft and quiet. Kagome looked down at her work and not at Sango.

"Really?" Sango was surprised. After Kouga tried to claim her with vomit at the last party, Inuyasha had been keeping his eye on Kouga in order to make sure that he stayed away from Kagome. "When?"

"After Trig class." She replied.

Sango shook her head. "And you told him no even though he still says you're his woman."

"No. I told him I'd think about it."

"What?" She cried out earning glares from the librarian and students who were trying to study. She just smiled at everyone, raising her hand in a silent attempt to tell them she was sorry. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll think about it. It might be fun as long as he doesn't consume copious amounts of alcohol before. He apologized for the upchucking on me and said that he wanted to make up for it."

"He could buy you a new pair of jeans, that's how he could make up for it." Sango didn't like this at all.

"What's the deal Sango? Why are you freaking out about this?" Kagome sighed. She didn't want to start an argument. She didn't know why they would start to argue over something like this. Sango didn't like Kouga because of the way he had treated her at the last two parties. Both times he was heavily under the influence. Kagome was willing to forgive him and give him a chance. "I haven't said yes, yet. I don't see any other reason beside the vomit incident to say no."

"Yes but . . . "Sango started. But she had to stop. What more could she say? Both her and Miroku wanted to see Kagome and Inuyasha get a chance to have a relationship that was more than homework and planning parties. They were good for each other. Inuyasha was able to protect her, and Kagome made Inuyasha care. Kagome stood up to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha would back down only for her.

Sango's cell phone started to beep. She picked it up. "Great. I gotta go. Have to sit through part of the JV match and then get into uniform. You're going to be there, right?"

"Yeah. I'll work on this until your match starts."

Sango collected her things and put them into her large duffle bag. She left Kagome alone in the library with the few people who remained to do work. There was no way for her to tell Miroku about this. But she had a feeling Kouga might brag to his football buddies about Kagome. Then Inuyasha could put a stop to it. Hopefully.

At ten minutes to six, Kagome packed up her belongings and headed to her locker putting away the books she didn't need. She knew she could come back to her locker after the match, so she didn't take anything with her.

**Sengoku Jidai High School Gymnasium **

The gym was pretty packed for the league match, a match that was used in determining ranking. Right now, they were undefeated. But the Westside dragons were ranked number two, so this was a highly anticipated match.

Kagome found her usual spot to be as empty as usual. The gym had two seating sections. On the floor were a set of bleachers were the students sat. The cheerleaders had decorated it with the school colors. Above was balcony bleacher seating that surrounded the gym on three sides. Two of those sides were for parents and other spectators. The other side was for the visitors. Kagome preferred to sit in the empty part of the visitor section. It had the best view. From here, she could yell at Sango.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome hadn't heard anyone come so it was a surprise to see Kouga standing there looking down at her. He smiled and then sat down one seat below hers. Kagome gulped, but smiled back.

"Kouga. Practice over with already?" She asked.

"Yeah. Since the volleyball match is an important one, the coach thought it would be good for us to come and cheer them on. Like how they come out and support us."

Kagome smiled a genuine smile. "That's a wonderful idea."

Kouga nodded. "I think so too." The awkward silence. Kagome giggled and then so did Kouga. "Did you get the Trig homework done?"

"I have most of it done." Kagome said.

Sango looked up from her place down on the court. She could see Kagome and Kouga laughing and smiling. Damn, she thought to herself. He must have kept his big mouth shut during practice. It meant that neither Inuyasha nor Miroku knew that he had asked her to dinner. Sango turned back to the game. Watching the ball, she suddenly had a wild idea.

The ball was making its way towards the line that was nearest the student bleachers. Inuyasha and Miroku just happened to be sitting there. Sango dove for the ball, saving it from bouncing out. She slid across the floor, towards the bleachers. From her place on the ground, she watched as one of her teammates spiked it hard, causing the other team to miss it.

Miroku immediately came rushing down the steps to Sango's side and helped her up.

"Are you all right?" He asked, scanning her body for any marks.

Sango dusted her uniform off and readjusted her kneepads. "Kouga asked Kagome out to dinner," was all that she said before returning back to the game.

Miroku searched around the gym and spotted Kagome and Kouga chatting. Miroku had to act fast. He turned to Inuyasha and tugged on his arm.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha cried out.

"Let's go." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha reluctantly stood up and moved from his place on the bleachers. There was a chorus of groans from the girls saddened by his unexpected departure. "We are we going?"

"We've got to talk to Kagome." Miroku informed his hanyou friend, dragging him along at a very quick pace.

Inuyasha groaned. "What for?"

"Uh, the party." It was the only thing he could think of. Miroku didn't know of any other reason why both he and Inuyasha would need to go and talk to Kagome.

They made it up to the balcony and headed towards Kagome. Inuyasha was able to pick up her voice. She was talking, to someone else. Inuyasha had heard that Kagome sat alone at these games, yelling out volleyball strategies.

"And that's how you solve those equations." She finished her explanation of solving trig equations. "They aren't that hard."

"Wow, you are pretty smart." His blues eyes never left hers.

Kagome blushed. "I just study a lot, that's all."

Kagome moved up a bleacher so he could sit right next to Kagome, his body draped down alongside her, showing everyone how comfortable he was with Kagome. "Have you thought about dinner tomorrow night?"

Dinner, Inuyasha thought. What dinner? Neither Kouga nor Kagome mentioned any dinner. Kouga was one to brag about his dating conquests. After his feeble attempt to claim her at the last party, he should have mentioned that she was finally starting to forgive him and accepted his invitation to dinner. But he kept quiet the whole time.

"I was just thinking you, me and that nice little Mongolian place in town." Kouga explained. He had found out from some of Kagome's friends that she liked eating Mongolian. He liked it too, so it was a good place to take her. "And they are encouraging people to show up in costumes."

"I have." Kagome said, glancing down at her trembling hands.

Inuyasha growled. Miroku grinned. Just in time. Not only had Sango saved the ball, but she had saved Kagome from making a horrible mistake.

Kouga was surprised. He knew that she wasn't too happy about that vomit incident. But he still liked her. She was smart, beautiful and caring. Everything he needed in a good mate, even if she was human. His family would support a human mate as long as she had certain qualities, qualities he believed Kagome had.

"So, will you come with me?" He eagerly asked, his hand reaching out to touch her arm.

"No."

Kagome and Kouga both turned their heads to the person who had answered. "Inuyasha." Kagome scolded him. Why did he have to show up? He made things . . . complicated. This little sister bit was starting to piss her off. As long as Inuyasha was around, she would never have a normal life. She knew that she never dated because of him. Overprotective is what he was.

"She can't go. She already promised that she was helping me with the party." Inuyasha spoke as he climbed up the bleachers, Miroku right behind him, watching with interest. Sango would want a detailed retelling of this incident.

"But I . . . "Kagome started, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Unless you want to help with decorations you pansy ass." Inuyasha and Kouga were bitter rivals from the day they met and everyday afterwards. Name calling was just the usual between them.

Kouga was right in Inuyasha's face. "You mean the fairy shit you're going to do mutt? Fuck that." Kouga turned back to Kagome. "Let him do the decorating himself and let's go to dinner."

"I already said no. She's not going." Inuyasha said, pushing Kouga away from Kagome.

"And I say that she is." Kouga bantered back, getting back into Inuyasha's face.

"Will you two knock it off?" Kagome yelled at them. Nearby people looked over at them and shook their heads. High school drama. "Neither one of you will decided anything for me, got it?"

Both men backed away from the angry miko. They could feel her aura and it always scared them. Miroku chuckled. But he didn't want to see either one of them getting purified.

Kagome turned to Kouga. "Sorry Kouga. I won't be able to make it to dinner with you. Next time, when you ask me, wait for my answer before making any kind of decisions." Then she looked over at Inuyasha and glared. "As for you. The house is already decorated. Now, if you'll all excuse me."

She stormed past the boys and left the balcony. She felt bad about abandoning Sango during an important match like this, but she couldn't sit around and let those guys determine her life for her. And she was going to tell Kouga that she wanted to go. For once, she wanted to do something. It was normal for a girl like her to go out with a boy for dinner. And now she had lost the chance.

Making it to her locker, Kagome grabbed her backpack and filled it with the appropriate books. She had physics homework tonight and that was all. This would leave her homework free for the weekend. Inuyasha. In a way, she was glad that he did show up. She was still angry at Kouga for the vomit and the claim and his over possessiveness. But she would never get to know the real Kouga. That was Inuyasha's fault.

Slamming her locker shut, Kagome bundled herself up good as she would be walking home tonight. It was already frosty out as it had nipped at her ears and cheeks during lunch. And if there were clouds, she had a feeling it would snow. It felt too early for snow, but she liked the snow. It was so pretty when it fell from the sky. Kagome walked down the hall and exited the building.

"Kagome." Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there, leaning against one of the support columns for the school. His voice was soft. And she knew what it meant. He felt bad. "Are you walking home?" Kagome nodded. "You'll freeze your ass off out here."

"I don't live that far away from here. I'll be fine. I've done it before." She said wanting for him to just go away for now. She walked past him, ignoring his gaze. She couldn't look at him. Not now. And probably not ever again. His eyes. Those perfect topaz eyes. They were like precious jewels, something she could stare at forever and always be mesmerized by them.

Inuyasha pushed himself off from the column and jogged to catch up with her. "Let me give you a ride home."

"Why?"

"Because I already told you. It's damn cold out here."

Kagome stopped walking. "No. That's not it. Why did you interfere?"

"What do you mean? You mean you and Kouga?" Kagome nodded. "He's got no right."

"What does that mean Inuyasha? What right? Who has the right then? You don't own me Inuyasha. No one does. I would've . . . "she started to say something but stopped herself. Like he would ever understand. He could have any girl he wanted. He'd been on dates, knew what the experience was like. She just shook her head. "Never mind. I better get home before I freeze."

Inuyasha started at her. Where was all of this coming from? He ran up to catch up with her again. "Would've what?" He asked. He wanted to know. Kagome was always the one he wanted to hear things about, no matter what they were.

Again, she shook her head. "Just drop it. It's over with okay. I'm not going to dinner with Kouga, and the cabin is already decorated. You win. Go back to the match and be happy." And again, she continued on her way home.

"I win?" He asked himself. What the hell did that mean? He ran up to her again, this time he grabbed her arm and physically stopped her. "What the hell is going on here Kagome? What's with the attitude change?"

Kagome couldn't look at him. She turned away. "Nothing Inuyasha. Just let me go. I have homework to do. I'll have to call your brother and ask him about the alcohol as well." She wiggled her arm out of his tight grasp and started to walk at an even quicker pace knowing that no matter how fast she could go, he was much faster.

He shouldn't be acting like this, she thought. Never had he acted like this before. This seemed to be more than the normal protecting the little sister routine he usually pulled. It didn't make sense, but she stopped making sense of anything Inuyasha did a long time ago. If she hadn't, she would be second guessing everything.

"Kagome." He yelled at her. But she ignored him and hurried home. Why was she so upset? Had she really wanted to go to dinner with Kouga that bad? Did she like Kouga? No, she couldn't. He wouldn't allow it, even if she did. Kagome was his. Always was. But she told him that no one owned her.

He headed back to the school. He found Miroku surrounded by a bunch of freshman girls who didn't know any better. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's shirt and dragged him away from the girls and out of the gym.

"Inuyasha, you're making a scene." Miroku protested. He watched as the girls looked on, worried about him. He smiled and waved letting them know that he was okay. Once they were out of the gym and somewhere private, he let go. Miroku fixed his shirt. "What's the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha sighed. He paced in front of his friend not sure what to say. Then it hit him. "Kagome says I don't own her." Miroku opened his mouth and then closed it again. Then he sighed. "I do, dammit." He yelled, punching a hole in the wall. Miroku shook his head. "Kagome is mine."

Miroku stopped Inuyasha's pacing. "But does she know this?"

"No." Inuyasha slid down the wall and sat down on the floor. "But I shouldn't have to. She should know."

Miroku sat down next to him. "She's not youkai Inuyasha."

Inuyasha buried his head in his hands. "I . . . I think she wanted to go with Kouga." Inuyasha then glanced up at Miroku. "Is it possible . . . "

Miroku shook his head. "No. No. She doesn't. She couldn't. At least I don't think so." Miroku sighed. He didn't know about Kagome's feelings. And according to Sango, even she didn't know about Kagome's feelings about other guys. Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "There might be a way we could find out."

"How?" Inuyasha asked, unsure of what Miroku had planned.

"Well, Sango is going to be curious as to why Kagome didn't stay for the whole match. So, naturally, Sango will get a hold of Kagome and make her dish out the details. You'll be made into the asshole once again. That doesn't matter. Just come over to my place."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Your porn collection is not to going to solve anything."

"Uh, not that. Sango will either call Kagome or they'll be online. I'll be online with Sango and maybe I can get Sango to relay to me what Kagome is saying."

"That's dirty."

Miroku nodded. "I know. But Sango will do anything to help Kagome out. How else will you find out about Kagome? It's not like you'll suddenly confess your feelings. Not until you know hers." What choice did Inuyasha have?

**The Higurashi Shrine **

Kagome made it home and quickly unbundled herself from her coat, hat, scarf and gloves. She entered the kitchen to find her mother in there alone reheating food for Kagome's dinner. Kagome sat down. Her mother served her dinner and then sat down next to her.

"Something's wrong." Her mother stated.

Kagome set down her chopsticks and sighed with a slight nod. "Mama, am I normal?"

Kagome's mother laughed. "Kagome, where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Kagome picked up her chopsticks and poked at the food in front of her. "Kouga asked me out to dinner for tomorrow night, before the Halloween party. But Inuyasha showed up and told him no. It would've been my first date mama. And now I don't get one."

Kagome's mother watched as the tears started to form in her daughter's eyes. She wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her close. "You'll get one Kagome. You can't rush it."

"But Inuyasha had no right to interfere."

Kagome's mother smiled. "He did it because he likes you."

Kagome shook her head at her mother. "I'm like his little sister mama. Inuyasha doesn't like Kouga. It was just an opportunity for him to get back at Kogua."

"How can you be so sure Kagome?" Kagome couldn't answer. "All things happen when they are supposed to. If you still want to go to dinner with Kouga, nothing is stopping you from calling him tonight and telling him yes. Unless there is some other reason that you're not going."

"I . . . I don't know."

Kagome's mother hugged her daughter. "You are as normal as you can be. I for one couldn't ask for you to be anything more. You need to always care for yourself as much as anyone else. You will always do what you think is right for you. I love you now Kagome and I love the person who will one day become, no matter what."

Kagome smiled. She could always count on her mother to say the right thing to make her feel better. She was right. Her first date might not come until she turned thirty. There were more things in life than just dating. She still had school, spending time with her friends before they graduated and left for college. If Kouga was the one, she would have another chance.

She finished her dinner and thanked her mom for everything before heading upstairs to do her homework. Turning on her computer, she found Sango to be online. The match must have been quick for her to be home already. But Kagome had physics homework to do before she indulged in mindless chatter.

Opening her book, pulling out scratch paper and her calculator, she started in on her set of problems. Before she could even start the first problem, Sango was beeping her. Kagome sighed. She wasn't in the mood to do physics right now anyway. She turned to the computer.

_slayachick: kags, u there?_

_mikonurse: yeah_

_slayachick: missed u the game. What happened?_

_Mikonurse: sorry, I had to leave_

_slayachick: why_

_mikonurse: kouga and Inuyasha_

_slayachick: what did they do?_

_mikonurse: kouga was asking me about my answer for going to dinner with him. Inuyasha showed up and told him that I couldn't go b/c I had to decorate the cabin. Then they got into this tennis match argument. Kouga said yes I was going and then Inuyasha said no. back n forth. I couldn't take it, so I left._

_slayachick: r u going 2 dinner with kouga?_

_mikonurse: as of now, no_

_slayachick: what do you mean, as of now?_

_mikonurse: I told him no at the vb match, but I'm still thinking about it._

**Sango's House **

Inuyasha peered at the screen over Sango's shoulder. After the match, Miroku explained to Sango what happened and his idea. She instead invited both of them over to her house. All three sat around Sango's computer as she chatted with Kagome, drinking water and diet sodas and eating healthy junk food snacks.

"She's still thinking about going with that fleabag?" He growled. That was just as bas as if she had said yes to his date.

_slayachick: do u like Kouga or something?_

_mikonurse: I don't know if I do or not. Won't know until I go to dinner with him, right?_

Inuyasha grabbed a stuffed bear from off of Sango's bed and ripped its head off, pulled the stuffing out and continued to pull at it until nothing was left. "You owe me one." She warned him.

_slayachick: u could say that about every other guy in the school._

_mikonurse: never thought about it that way._

_slayachick: what's really going on Kagome? You've been acting funny all day._

_mikonurse: promise u won't tell anyone_

_slayachick: of course_

_mikonurse: I'm sick of Inuyasha always protecting me._

Inuyasha was stunned. He had to read and reread the words over many times before it sunk it. Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, reminding him that it would cost him dearly to lash out at any of Sango's possessions.

_slayachick: what do u mean?_

_mikonurse: Inuyasha knew the cabin was already decorated and yet he used that as an excuse for me not to go to dinner with kouga. He protects me like I'm a little sister. I mean, what is he going to do next year when he's gone? I've never danced with another guy because he growls. I'll end up an old maid._

Sango stared at the computer screen, mouth agape. She had no idea this was how Kagome felt. All this time that Inuyasha was protecting her from guys, who wanted nothing more than a quick lay, he was keeping her from experiencing what it was to be a normal teenager.

_slayachick: if Inuyasha wants to keep you all to himself, why not date Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha hit Sango gently on the arm. Miroku went and hit Inuyasha on the head for even touching his dear Sango.

"What the fuck Sango?" Inuyasha asked about her message to Kagome.

Sango turned to him. "Exactly what it says Inuyasha. You can't keep on doing what you're doing. It's not fair to Kagome."

"Yes it is." He shouted back at her. She was his. No argument.

_mikonurse: I'm Inuyasha's little sister. I will end up being alone for the rest of my life to organize his own wedding to some other girl._

Sango had to laugh. That was kinda funny. But it was also very sad.

_slayachick: and ur feelings on Inuyasha_

This was the reason why Inuyasha and Miroku were over. Sango was interested as well. Never once had this subject been brought up like this. She joked about it with Kagome, but it was a joke that Kagome didn't laugh at.

_mikonurse: he's my friend_

_slayachick: duh, but other feelings_

_mikonurse: what feelings are u talking about?_

_slayachick: if u don't have feelings beyond friendship for Inuyasha, then that's cool, I was just asking_

_mikonurse: sango, about tomorrow night. With kouga and Inuyasha both there, I don't know if I should go. They'll just get into a fight, and with Kouga drinking, someone will get hurt._

_slayachick: r u backing out? What about the haunted house?_

_mikonurse: my mom told me something at dinner 2nite that I can't get out of my head. I can't let Inuyasha keep doing what he's doing. I know he thinks he's helping me, but I think it's hurting me just as much. It might be best if I didn't hang out with him so much. I need space to live my life as I see fit._

Inuyasha couldn't read anymore. He knew her feelings loud and clear. He was an annoying nuisance to her. Nothing more. Why he felt like she was his, he couldn't understand it. It was a problem of being a hanyou. Human emotions and demon instincts were always butting heads. He sank down on Sango's bed, looking away from the computer screen.

_slayachick: but could u do that to Inuyasha?_

_mikonurse: I don't know. It's not like I want to completely cut off all ties with him. I do care about him. He can't do anything without my help. But perhaps he's too dependent on me. It might do us both some good. He's never been able to keep a girlfriend around for long. I hear it's because of me. They're jealous and suspicious of how close we are. As if guys and girls can't be friends. Inuyasha might be able to get some if I wasn't around._

Miroku chuckled. That was funny. Hilarious. Sango sighed. This wasn't good. But Kagome was still unable to tell Sango what her true feelings about Inuyasha were. This friend thing was bogus. A cover to hide what she really felt. Inuyasha was slightly confused, but mostly hurt. He felt horrible as well. Never had he imagined that many of the friendly things they had done were hurting both of them.

_slayachick: would u b happy for inu if he found some other girl?_

_mikonurse: if he's happy, I'm happy_

Inuyasha shook his head. But that didn't make much sense. She made him happy. Didn't she know that? At least, he thought she was the one that made him happy. Maybe she was right. They did spend a lot of time together, lunch, studying, planning these parties, movies and other things. But that was because he had fun, enjoyed the time they spent together.

Sango frowned. Something was wrong with Kagome. Either she hated Inuyasha's guts and was trying to be nice, or she was madly in love with the hanyou and was keeping it a secret only for herself. Either way, this running around in circles thing wasn't good for her.

_slayachick: that's bs kags. _

_mikonurse: sango! What do u mean?_

_slayachick: why did u skip last year's prom?_

There was no immediate response from Kagome. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged similar looks. Neither knew what was going on. Last year's prom? Could they even remember that far back? Miroku had to ask.

"Sango, what did happen at last year's prom?"

Sango turned in her chair to look at Miroku. "So, Inuyasha took that one girl, she was a senior. I can't remember her name. Anyway, Kagome went, alone, like usual, was quiet throughout the entire dinner, sat by herself at the dance for a half hour before calling her mom to pick her up and take her home. Claimed she was sick from the food from the restaurant. Anyway, I think it might have to do with the fact that she was glaring at your date the entire time."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked. He tried to think back to the prom, but it eluded him. He couldn't even remember what the girl looked like. When he headed back home tonight, he would have to look at the pictures, if he could even find them.

"It wasn't one of those 'evil I'm going to take my revenge and kill you' type glares. It was more like 'I can't believe he chose you over me and I'm feeling so sorry for myself that I want to cry because I'm jealous' type of glare."

"Wow. I didn't know you actually gave such titles to looks. As guys, we just call them, that look." Miroku explained. It was part joke, part truth.

_mikonurse: I got sick_

_slayachick: then u tell the nice guy at the restaurant that his food made u sick_

_mikonurse: sango, why r u doing this?_

_slayachick: I'm helping u out kagome. Hiding ur feelings is bad for ur health._

_mikonurse: i g2g_

_slayachick: why won't u talk 2 me? Why aren't u telling me the truth?_

_mikonurse: b/c what I think and feel don't matter when it comes to Inuyasha. He could care less. As long as he wins._

_slayachick: I think he does care about u kags. He has too._

_mikonurse: then why do I feel like he doesn't?_

_mikonurse: i really g2g, I've got physics. I'm taking an early lunch, so I won't b there. When u talk to Inuyasha, tell him not to worry about the party other than showing up. I'm sorry I missed ur game. I heard you guys won. I'll c u in English. Night._

And Kagome sighed off. Sango turned to glare at Inuyasha. She knew it wasn't entirely his fault that Kagome was feeling like this. But he had to shoulder some of the responsibility.

Inuyasha sighed. He stood up. It was time for him to go home.

"Tomorrow at the party, you tell her how you feel." Sango spoke clearly and soft. Her voice was steady and held a power that Inuyasha had never sensed from Sango before. This meant as much to her as it did to him. It was for Kagome's sake. "Either you tell her that you're just friends, nothing more, and that you'll allow her to live her life the way she sees fit."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't. Every part of me screams out for her. She is mine. That's the end of it."

Sango stood up out of her chair. "Then you need to tell her that. It's not like you have to be madly, deeply in love with her. I don't even know that as high schoolers, we are capable of such intense emotions. But Kagome is going to want to date, take on a lover, get married, and have a family. And you can't stop her. Either you are her life, or you are supporting her life, but this bodyguard thing has got to stop."

Miroku pushed Sango back down into her seat. "Sango, this isn't for you or for me to decide."

"I know that Miroku. I know that quite well. But I talk to Kagome. Do either of you know about her dreams. What she wants to accomplish in her life? That's why I'm saying what I'm saying." Sango didn't know if what she was saying was even reaching Inuyasha. He tended to ignore the difficult and complicated issues of his life. Passing classes, football and graduating were the main things he thought about.

"I don't know what to say to her." Inuyasha confessed. Yes, he did like her. He wanted her to be his, all of her. It's what his demon side demanded and it was what his human side agreed with. The first time that happened.

"Tell her the truth. No matter how stupid you may sound, Kagome will get it. She'll understand. She always has. A psychic she is not, so she can't guess your feelings. But don't hurt her if she still rejects you."

That was what Inuyasha didn't want to hear about. She had to accept him. He wouldn't allow her to say or do anything otherwise. He grabbed his jacket and left. Miroku and Sango just watched as he left. There wasn't much left to say to him.

"I hope this works out." Sango said. It was getting late. Tomorrow was Friday and then the party as well as the haunted house. Coach had canceled practice so she had all afternoon.

Miroku took her hand and held it in his, his thumb gently caressing the top of her hand. "It will if it was meant to be dear Sango." Sango smiled. While she didn't follow any particular religion, she could feel the power of the words that Miroku spoke. He was right. If Inuyasha and Kagome were meant to be, then fate would certainly make sure of it. Perhaps it was the will of the gods that they were involved in this as well.

**A Scribe's Babble:**

The Friend Syndrome. Not a technical term. I have seen many of my friends fall into that category. I wanted to explore that a little bit with Inuyasha and Kagome. Let's see where it takes us.

Thanks for reading and/or reviewing.

roshully


	3. You've Got to Fight

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**Chapter Three You've Got to Fight**

** Sengoku Jidai High School **

**Friday October 30th**

Kagome sat in Trig class waiting for the bell to ring. On the ride to school with Sango this morning, she said nothing. Last night's conversation still haunted her mind, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to openly discuss it with her best friend. Once they arrived at school, Kagome grabbed her books and headed to class.

Slowly her other classmates filed into the room, taking their usual seats. Since today was the last school day before Halloween, some students opted to wear costumes. Many chose not to because they didn't want to spoil the surprise for the party that evening.

Kagome's math teacher arrived early. In one hand she had a plastic pumpkin bucket that she set on the table in front of her. She was one of the few teachers that had school spirit and had decided to dress up today. Kagome knew of a few other teachers who did so as well. It was good for class because it changed things up for the day.

The final bell rang and everyone was in class, except Inuyasha. Yes, Kagome had noticed. She didn't want to. But after talking to Sango last night, and the Kouga-Inuyasha tiff, Kagome found herself reevaluating every little moment she had ever shared with Inuyasha. Was she his sister? Friend? What did she mean to him?

"All right, settle down everyone." The teacher spoke. After a few whistles from the guys approving of the teacher's costume, the class was quiet. Eri gave the morning Bulletin and then the lunch roll was taken. "Miss Higurashi, where is Mr. Takahashi on this fine All Hallows Eve Morning?"

Kagome looked up at her teacher and could feel everyone looking at her. "I don't know. I'm not his mother." She replied back.

The teacher just nodded. "Right." Before she could finish, the door burst open and Inuyasha came in, hurrying to his seat. "Ah, Mr. Takahashi, I'm so glad I could be graced with your presence this morning. I was just asking Miss Higurashi about your whereabouts."

"Keh, she's not my mother." He retorted back, opening up his notebook.

"Funny. She said the same thing. That's a tardy for you Mr. Takahashi." The girls who sat in front of him groaned. A few raised their hands. "Nope, no tardy sacrifices today." The girls liked to take some of the guy's tardies so that they would still remain eligible for football. "In honor of the ghost and goblins that will be roaming around tonight, I have a surprise for you all."

"No math?" Kouga asked hopefully.

The teacher smiled. "Nope. Pop quiz." The teacher giggled at the chorus of whines that erupted from the students. "Get out a piece of paper and put your name on it." She turned back to the board and started to write down a couple of problems. "Five minutes. Now."

Inuyasha cursed. Kagome and he would normally meet on Thursday nights to go over the stuff they learned in class. It was more like she retaught it to him so that he wouldn't fail these miserable quizzes. But last night was all messed up. With the canceled game, instead of pre-game practice they just had a normal practice. Then the volleyball match, Kouga's asking her out on a date. Just thinking about that caused him to break his pencil.

"Shit." He quietly muttered. The teacher raised an eyebrow at him and he turned back to his quiz.

But the conversation that Kagome had with Sango last night. He stayed up all night thinking about it over and over again. He had actually heard what Sango said to him. Her words, Kagome's words, it wouldn't leave him alone.

"Times up. Pass them to the left." The teacher announced.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha screamed out, tossing his broken pencil. "Fuck."

The teacher just shook her head at the hanyou as she collected the quizzes. "Mr. Takahashi, the use of such a word, though highly versatile in all situations, is prohibited in the school."

Kagome wanted to smile like she normally did when Inuyasha decided to press his luck against their math teacher. She normally allowed a slip or two of such language, but she did have her limits. However, Kagome couldn't bring a smile to her face at all. She knew it was partially her fault for it. She ignored him last night.

Once the papers were collected, the teacher turned to the class. "Now, for surprise number two." She picked up the bucket and handed it to the girl nearest the front of the classroom. "Some candy for the short little show we're going to watch." The teacher went to the computer and started up the show. Another student turned off the lights.

Kagome decided to take the opportunity. Quietly packing up her stuff, she snuck out of the classroom. Once outside, she sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she had originally thought. She cared for him too much. She was already hurting inside. Her head, her heart, her entire existence throbbed with pain.

She couldn't leave school, but she couldn't stay either. She wandered around the school looking for a place for some privacy. The CAD labs. She hurried to the labs and was glad that it was empty. Each computer station was set up for privacy.

Physics went by normally. Then it was English, the class she had with Sango and Miroku. Their English teacher had a special poetry reading in honor of Halloween. Kagome was especially glad for this because no one was allowed to talk. She still wasn't ready to talk to Sango about it, even though she was stalling the inevitable. Sooner or later, she knew she would have to talk to someone.

Kagome didn't wait around for anyone after English. It was her study period, the one she was skipping out on. After bundling up in her warm clothes, Kagome headed out from school. She had a few errands to run.

** KINU Station House **

Rin fumbled through the pile of CD's she had that were available for air time. Lunchtime was approaching and she would have to start in on the retro mix that they did. But that was an hour away. After that, she was off until tonight when she would be working the haunted house. Life was busy for her as a radio DJ and communications major at the local college.

"Hey, wasn't that just the kickenest song you've heard or what?" She said with her usual upbeat tone. "It's been number one on the dance charts across the world for the last three weeks. And later on tonight, we'll hear an ultra special, first time ever mix of that song. I know I can't wait. Just to remind you that starting tonight at midnight, our haunted house opens its creaky doors. And just to let you know, the bugs came with the house. Don't tell the health inspector. Anyway, here is a word from our sponsors."

Rin pressed the button and sighed. Halloween was hectic for her. It was hard being a popular radio DJ. She worked too many hours, went to school and had a boyfriend. She was willing to drop school to keep the job and the boyfriend. Readjusting her headphones, she waited for the commercial to end.

"I'm back." She heard a knocking on the glass panel and looked up to see Kagome knocking and waving. Rin smiled and waved her in. "Listeners. I have a surprise. A special impromptu guest has just arrived." Rin motioned for Kagome to sit down in the empty chair and handed her a set of headphones. "Ghost and ghouls, I introduce to you out there in radio land, Kagome Higurashi. Welcome Kagome."

Kagome didn't want to be on the radio, but she had to stop by and talk to Rin. Sesshoumaru wasn't answering his cell phone. "Hi." Kagome meekly replied. She'd never been on radio before.

"Kagome here is a junior at Sengoku Jidai High School. Younger than me, but acts more like I probably should. So Kagome, how are things?"

Kagome adjusted the microphone Rin put in her face. "Good. Good. Busy."

"Right, right. What's keeping you busy?"

"Uh, the annual Halloween party is tonight. I'm on food detail."

Rin giggled. "Of course. How could I forget? The Zodiac Bacchanalias. I vaguely remember those. That's tonight?"

"Right. Eight o'clock at Takahashi's cabin."

"Oh, that's the most perfect place for the parties. I remember when I was a freshman, the eldest Takahashi held the parties there. So, anything special happening at this party. I know that the one crowned most popular likes to try to outdo the previous parties."

"Nothing special. Just a costume contest."

"I love costumes. So tell me Kagome, what's your costume for the evening's festivities?"

"I'd rather not say. It's a surprise. My competition could be listening."

"Ah, I love surprises as well. So, Kagome, will you be coming to 99.9 KINU's Haunted House this year?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She was supposed to go with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. However, with her sudden Inuyasha boycott, those plans may have just changed. But she knew how this worked, kind of. It was for the radio station.

"Absolutely." She falsely beamed. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. It's why the party is tonight. So everyone can go to the haunted house later."

Rin smiled and nodded her head in approval. "Great. I hope to see you and everyone else there. Now, before I leave you all for lunch, I would like to share a cute little Halloween joke with you. Actually, I'll ask Kagome here first. Kagome, why couldn't the skeleton go out on a date?"

Kagome froze. Date? Yeah, she almost had one, but she didn't. Her mom told her she still had time to say yes to Kouga, but in the end, she knew it would only cause more problems between her and Inuyasha. They didn't need more problems, they needed a solution. At least she needed one.

"Uh, I don't know RinTinTin. Why couldn't the skeleton go out on a date?" She repeated the joke back like she'd seen people do in the old television shows her mom watched every once in a while.

Rin laughed. "Because he didn't have any body. Get it, body; a skeleton has no body, its just bones." She started to laugh. "All right, moving along. Here is the last song of my set before the lunch time power hour. And I'll be seeing you with all of my eyes at the haunted house opening tonight at midnight. Tickets are still available."

Rin turned off the microphones and removed her headphones. Kagome did the same. The door opened and a young male walked in. Rin smiled at the man.

"Hey KenKen. Kagome this is KenKen, DJ for the lunch hour and he's the one that usually does the music mixes around here." Rin said introducing Ken to Kagome.

"Nice to meet you." He said firmly shaking Kagome's hand.

Kagome politely smiled. "Same here."

"So, Kagome, you didn't come all the way here just to hear one of my corny jokes. What's up?" Rin and Kagome walked out of the studio. Once both were bundled up, they headed outside and walked down the street.

"I couldn't get a hold of Sesshoumaru on his cell phone about the alcohol for the party." Kagome began. "I thought that you had heard something or knew of a way that I could get in touch with him."

Rin bit her lip and thought about Sesshoumaru. "I think he has some kind of mock trial thing today. It's important. He's been having me sit through these long speeches about how the some make believe criminal is bad. It's kind of hypnotic. So, he'll probably be unavailable until later this afternoon, say around three-ish. When he calls me, I'll remind him that you were trying to get a hold of him."

"Thanks a lot. I hate to do this to him, but he's the only one I really know that's old enough to buy so much. My mom offered, but it felt weird. Plus I didn't want her to get in trouble. If anything were to happen at the party, people would more be likely to go after my mom than after someone from the Takahashi family."

"True. And if something did happen at the party, its people versus a tradition. Tradition is a tough opponent." The girls went into a little shop and ordered hot chocolates. "So, are you really coming to the haunted house? Thanks by the way for saying you were with such enthusiasm."

"I figured it'd be good advertisement." Kagome looked down at the steam coming from her drink. "I don't know."

"But you got tickets to the first walk-through. Sesshoumaru said it would be better for Inuyasha to go because he was still immature enough to enjoy something like that." Kagome smiled. That was true. Inuyasha could be very immature. "Is there something wrong? You scared? Halloween against your religion? Wait, you're miko. It's not that."

Kagome sighed. "Rin, did you go out on dates in high school?"

"Sure. All the time. Most were pretty boring though. Until Sesshoumaru." Rin sighed at the thought of her current boyfriend. "Why do you ask?"

"I've never been on a date Rin." Kagome told the girl. They decided to sit down on a park bench. "Someone finally asked me."

"You mean Inuyasha finally asked you out?" She was so delighted that she almost spilled her drink while trying to clap.

"No, it wasn't Inuyasha."

Rin was shocked. She knew that Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome, even if neither one of them knew it. It was one of those things that only an outsider could see right away and it took the parties involved some time to figure it out on their own.

"Who asked you out then?"

Kagome looked up at the grey sky. It was just noon and it already was getting dark out. "Kouga. Another senior."

"Oh, I know who Kouga his. His family owns a lot of property and real estate. Takahashi senior is friends with them. So, what happened then? He asked you out, continue."

"I was about to say yes, when Inuyasha showed up and told him no, that I couldn't."

Rin grinned. She and Sesshoumaru would find conversation sporadically drifting to Inuyasha's life. Or lack of one. Both knew that Kagome was someone that Inuyasha needed in his life. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know why he said no. He never explained himself. His excuse was that I had to decorate the cabin for the party, but I had told him earlier that day that Sango and I did it the night before. Then they started to argue. Kouga said I was going and Inuyasha said I wasn't. As if I wasn't standing right there. Inuyasha is just so overprotective of me. I don't know if it's because I'm just his friend, or because he hates Kouga, or what. I feel like I'm more of a sister than anything else. And then Sango starts to ask me all of this stuff about my feelings for Inuyasha, or if I have feelings for Kouga. So when I saw her today, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to talk to my best friend. I avoided Inuyasha all day. I'm even thinking about ditching the party and the haunted house just so I don't have to face them."

Rin wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her close. Poor girl, Rin thought. It was easy to see what Kagome needed. Kagome needed to hear it straight from Inuyasha's mouth once and for all what the hell was going on.

"You know, Sesshoumaru is confusing as heck sometimes. You know him. He seems so straightforward, black and white, yin and yang. But the truth is, no matter if they are demon, human, god, animal, mineral or hanyou, they all have the same basic feelings. Doubt and fear. Sesshoumaru was afraid that his father wouldn't approve of me. He was afraid that he'd be ridiculed for being with a human. He doubted that he had the capacity to give me what I needed. As a human I need certain feelings from a man. He didn't know if he could do it or not. And it was so troublesome trying to figure that stuff out because he never said a word about it."

"So, how did you two work it out? His father loves you like his own daughter. Everyone else is too afraid of him to say anything about everything he does."

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "I asked him." Rin took a quick sip of her hot cocoa before continuing. "You know the old miko Kaede, right, lives down that one street?" Kagome nodded. She knew Kaede quite well actually. "Anyway, I went to her and asked her how I could seal a demon." Kagome's eyes went wide at this. "I told her what I wanted to be able to do. I invited Sesshoumaru over one afternoon and had him sit down on my couch. My couch was rigged so that he couldn't get off of it until I had him say what I wanted to hear."

"And it worked?"

"Yeah. It took a few long hours. But finally he just yelled it out. It was quite a turn on actually." Kagome rolled her eyes. Rin giggled and continued with her story. "Well. The same thing needs to happen with you and Inuyasha. Either both of you need to be locked in a room, or I'm sure you could find some way to subdue him until you get what you want. The key is communication Kagome. Communication."

"That's just your major."

"I know. But since that day I rigged my couch, Sesshoumaru and I have the most honest, understanding and loving relationship. He learned that I need to hear what he's thinking and feeling. I can't read his mind. And I learned that I just have to force it out of him." Rin checked her watch. She had to get some sleep before tonight. Halloween was going to be a long day.

"But before you wring his neck and squeeze the truth out of him like a tube of toothpaste, you first need to decide on your feelings as well. Do you just want to be the little sister, or are your feelings for Inuyasha deeper than that. I mean if Inuyasha were to confess his undying love for you, you might feel guilty if you couldn't return it back to him. Figure out what you want, and then his feelings will be more meaningful to you."

Kagome nodded her head. "Rin, you should do one of those relationship help shows."

"Oh no no no. No no no. As much as I do enjoy meddling, too many dumb callers. Your problem is genuine. And I care for you. And even Inuyasha. I want to help my friends."

The two girls hugged. Kagome felt tons better. It was good to be able to talk to someone who went through something similar. Sango had her own issues with Miroku. Kagome was afraid that Sango would just say whatever for her own benefit, to spare her pain.

"Thank you so much Rin. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

Rin blushed. "Ah Kagome. Think nothing of it. Now, you go to that party tonight. You enjoy yourself. And show up for the haunted house. I'm going to ask you how it was. Those who heard you earlier will want to know."

"All right. I will. I better get going. _I_ still have high school."

They two girls stood up. Rin gave Kagome a ride back to school. The lunch hour was almost over with, so many of the students who went off campus for lunch were already back. Kagome grabbed her books and headed to chemistry. Rin was right. Her mother was right too. Both said the same thing, only differently. Kagome had to think about herself, what she wanted, and what she needed. She had to come to terms with her feelings. Only then could she figure out what she wanted with Inuyasha.

** The Higurashi Shrine **

**6:00 pm**

Kagome had taken a long hot bath. It felt really good, relaxing. Just what she needed. As she climbed out of the bath, she heard the doorbell ring. She wondered if it was Shippo and Kohaku. They had plans for both tonight and tomorrow night. Souta was supposed to go over to one of their houses and stay the night. Then they were to wreck havoc amongst the trick-or-treaters tomorrow night. Kagome opted out of hearing their plans out of fear of being considered an accomplice.

Wrapping the oversized cotton robe around her body and her hair into the towel, Kagome finally emerged from her shower and walked into her bedroom.

"Sango!" She cried out seeing her friend sitting on the bed with a duffel bag next to her. Sango turned to look at Kagome.

"Kagome." Sango spoke. It seemed to Kagome that she was afraid. "We'd talked about me coming over so we could get ready for the party together."

"I remembered." Kagome smiled. Sango let out a breath of relief. It seemed that her not talking caused Sango to think that something had happened between them. Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sango. "I'm sorry about today. I've been thinking a lot about what has been going on. I felt bad about acting selfish, but I guess I needed to just to sort things out in my head."

Sango grinned. She took Kagome's hands into hers. "It's okay. I guess I didn't realize how much you needed to do something like that. Is everything okay then?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know yet. It also depends on Inuyasha." Kagome stood up from the bed and pulled the towel off of her hair. "Let's skip the boring stuff. We have a party to get ready for, right?" She went over to her stereo and put on a mix CD she made. Dancey, high energy pulses streamed out from the speakers. Sango smiled and nodded her head. This is what they both needed.

The girls spent the next hour dancing, and getting ready. Makeup, hair and of course the costumes all had to be carefully planned and applied. Kagome hadn't known until now what Sango's costume was. The costume represented something that Sango definitely was not, but a part of it suited her to the T.

Kagome's mother interrupted their fun by bringing them something to eat. She was glad to see Kagome feeling happier. The food wasn't much, but enough to fill their stomachs until they got to the party. Sesshoumaru had called Kagome at four, picked her up and took her out to the cabin with the enormous stock of alcohol he had ordered for her. She organized most of everything, but said she would be back before the party started to get everything else set up.

After eating, Kagome packed her own duffel bag with extra clothes. She wasn't going to wear her costume to the haunted house. Kagome's mother took several pictures of the girls and wished them a good time, and didn't expect to see them until Sunday. The girls headed off in Sango's vehicle toward the Takahashi cabin.

** Takahashi Cabin **

**7:30 pm**

"Wow, Kagome. I didn't realize how good of a job we did. This is going to be great." Sango said as they entered the empty cabin. The girls headed upstairs and set their belongings in the room they shared when staying at the cabin. Two full size beds and private bath. Kagome said that it wasn't possible for this place to be a cabin, but that is what it was called.

The cabin itself boasted seven bedrooms, all on the second and third floors, with a private bath in each one, as well as three more bathrooms on the main floor. The girl's bedroom was on the third floor. Drunken people couldn't handle the extra flight of stairs. The main floor consisted of the kitchen, the dining area and a large living room with a fireplace.

Sango went to the fireplace and started a fire. The cabin had electric heating, but the fireplace added something rustic to the atmosphere. Kagome headed to the kitchen. She pulled out the food and put everything in plastic containers. Great care was used in protecting items that were valuable. Anything breakable was already hidden away in the basement.

All the food was set out on the kitchen table. Some was placed in the living room as well as a spare room on the first floor that was a game room. Video games, pool table, and darts were available for entertainment. Sesshoumaru had helped Kagome place the beer kegs around the main floor of the cabin. Cups were placed on each of the kegs for people to use.

The hard alcohol was kept in the kitchen. One of the rules that were created a few years back was that the hard liquor could not leave the kitchen. The reason for it was not exactly know, but it was strictly obeyed. Kagome had followed Rin's advice once again and placed condoms in the rooms. Teenagers had sex. It wasn't her place to stop them. So the only thing she could do was encourage safety.

Sango took care of the music. She put in several of the mix CDs she and Kagome had made, as well as ones donated by others. There were about ten CDs in all. All were put in the CD player and set on shuffle. Enough music to last the entire night. All bathrooms were checked for toilet paper. Kagome made sure that the cleaning supplies were in a handy location in case of accidents.

Lastly, Kagome had a special section for the voting of the best costume. There were two pumpkins, one that had a male face and one that had a female face. Names were to be written down on the supplied slips of paper and placed in the appropriate pumpkins. After the party, the slips would be counted and the winner would be announced Monday morning at school.

"Is that everything?" Sango asked as they looked around. Dirty blankets and sheets were covered the chairs and couches, floor rugs were removed as well as the curtains. Every precaution was taken to make sure that the damage that would happen occurred at a minimum.

"I think so." Kagome said pleased with how everything turned out. "Actually, there's something I forget."

"Do you need my help?"

"Nope, I don't. Call Miroku and make sure he and Inuyasha get here ASAP. The others will be arriving about now." Kagome hurried up the stairs. "And you can start the music."

Sango shook her head. It was Inuyasha, not Kagome, who should be worried about throwing a fabulous party. But Sango knew that Inuyasha trusted Kagome. She had yet to fail him at anything. Except that Trig pop quiz today. He told them about that at lunch. Sango said he had deserved it.

The doorbell rang as Sango started up the CD player. She sighed. It was going to be a long night. With the party and the haunted house. The doorbell rang again. And it was just getting started. She opened the door and greeted the first to arrive. Inuyasha and Miroku were already late.

**A Scribe's Babble:**

I know, short chapter. For a short chapter comes a short message.

roshully


	4. I Don't Do Tricks

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**Chapter Four I Don't Do Tricks**

** Takahashi Cabin **

**Friday October 30th**

**8:00 pm**

Let's get this party started.

A good thirty people were already present by the time Inuyasha and Miroku made their debut. No one really cared. The two boys searched around the house looking for Sango or Kagome. Just to let them know that they had arrived. It was Sango they had found first.

Miroku was speechless. He had spent the last two weeks imaging what Sango's costume could be, and even what it should be. But he never imagined this. Sango turned from talking with a group of girls from her volleyball team and gave Miroku a coy little smile. He thought his heart had stopped right there.

First, he noticed Sango's hair. It wasn't long. In was in a wig. A black short wig. The hair came down just below her ears, which was curled under. The bangs of the wig were also curled. And in the wig hair was a bright red bow. His eyes drifted down to survey the rest of her outfit. He recognized which character she was. Snow White. Instead of the long dress he knew from the movie, she wore a sexier more adult version of the dress. The front part was cut low, exposing enough cleavage for him to feel certain body parts reacting. The skirt flared out and she wore a petticoat underneath. On her long muscular legs, she wore opaque white thigh highs with black high heeled Mary Janes.

He gulped a few times before having the nerve to finally walk over to her. Sango noticed Miroku's outfit and had to laugh at it. It was perfect on him. She knew immediately what he was. A pimp. He wore a black pinstripe suit with a purple silk shirt underneath that had several buttons undone exposing his chest. Around his neck hung fake, but expensive looking jewelry. In his hand, he had his pimp stick, and on his head, a 1930's gangster style hat, tipped just enough to entice a smile out of the ladies that glanced his way. By the end of the hour, she had no doubt that his outfit would be completed by having a few freshman girls hanging off of him.

Sango excused herself from her friends to meet with Miroku. "Hi." She said, giving him a nice warm smile.

"Hey." He spoke back, his voice cracking at pitches he hadn't heard from his own throat since he was thirteen. "Hey." He repeated more manly this time.

"Nice costume." She said, rechecking out his outfit. Yep, definitely the right one.

"You too. Are the dwarves here as well?"

"I might find seven freshman boys that might serve the purpose well." She teased. "Want to get something to drink with me?"

Miroku nodded. He held his arm out and she took it. "Nice job with the place. You and Kagome certainly worked hard on it."

"I just did what Kagome said." Sango said.

"Is she here?" He asked, being more serious.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, she is. And in costume. Something happened between last night and when I came over to her place this evening. She changed. For the better I think. Whatever was bothering her last night is not longer an issue."

"Good. Inuyasha has been in a pissy mood since last night. For his sake, I hope Kagome's new found happiness isn't about completely kicking Inuyasha out of her life. I don't think he would survive."

They entered the kitchen and already found it crowded. It was filled with those that didn't know how to control themselves or their alcohol intake. Sango opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of cans of soda. They had agreed that they would not drink any alcohol tonight so they could make it to the haunted house.

With soda cans in hand, the left the kitchen and made it back into the living room. The sat in a set of chairs somewhat secluded from everyone else. It was a good spot to sit at and chill, with a view to watch the people in the living room make fools of themselves by trying to dance drunk. It was good for a laugh.

Kagome finally made it downstairs. She was glad to see so many people had already arrived and more were filing through the door. Her first stop was the kitchen to make sure everything was fine in there and to grab herself a pop. The kitchen was full of some seniors daring freshman to try to consume more alcohol than their bodies could handle. She was glad that the entire kitchen was made from tile. Easier cleanup. From the kitchen she went around to check on each of the other rooms.

Inuyasha stood in the living, watching the people enter, greet each other and get themselves the alcohol they craved. But none of them was the one person he was looking for. His eyes caught Sango and Miroku talking. He stalked over to them.

"Is she here?" He asked desperately.

Sango nodded. "She's around. Probably making sure that all the kegs are properly tapped and supplied with enough cups. She did ask me one time if tapping kegs could be considered ability, like typing."

Miroku chuckled. "It might get her in a good sorority."

"You sure she didn't sneak out."

"Yes. She said she was going to stay for the party, and she was going to go to the haunted house. So chill, have some caffeine and chips."

"Wench better hurry up." He said as he hurried away in search of Kagome. Sango just chuckled. She actually didn't know what Kagome's feelings were exactly, though she had a good feeling that everything would work out. Or it was her rapid sugar intake.

Inuyasha glanced around the dining room area. He spotted a girl with raven hair like Kagome's. But as he moved closer, he found out that it wasn't her.

"Inuyasha." The girl spoke.

"Kikyou." He shot back.

"Great party." She said, holding up a plastic cup to him. "Drink?"

"No, thanks, not tonight."

"What? You always drink." She pouted. The last two parties featured Inuyasha and Kouga in some kind of consumption competition. They were always competing.

"I've got plans afterwards." He said while arching his neck and head around to search for Kagome.

"Plans? What kind of plans?"

Kagome couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. She had seen Miroku so she knew he was in the cabin. Now she just had to guess where. She rounded the corner from the living room into the dining room and spotted him. His silver hair was the only kind like it, besides his father and brother. It was easy to spot. But what she also spotted was him talking to Kikyou.

She turned away. It was possible that her treatment of him today caused him to think that she suddenly didn't want anything to do with him. But why Kikyou? She peeked around the corner again and found him walking away from Kikyou and into the kitchen. She checked out Kikyou's costume and suddenly felt self-conscious in hers. This costume she was wearing was a big mistake after all.

Kagome turned around and ran into something hard. The wall? No. There wasn't one there. Looking up she found the one person she didn't want to see looking down her dress, grinning.

"Kouga." She said, taking several small steps back.

"Kagome, you look amazing. Your costume is awesome." He said as his eyes roamed up and down her body several times.

"Your costume is great too." Kouga was dressed up like a Viking, or something. She figured it had something to do with him being a wolf demon and this was one of his traditional wolf tribe costumes. Or he was Conan.

"You like it?" He asked. "I thought it might be a bit much."

Kagome shook her head. All Kouga was wearing were a pair a boots, a headband with his long hair in its normal ponytail and what looked to be like a short fur skirt, brown. "I think you could have used some more." She added. He was practically naked. That was what she thought.

"You wanna dance or something?" He asked glancing over his shoulder to the crowd in the living room dancing.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm on food and beverage detail."

He nodded as he took a step closer. "Look, Kagome, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. You were right; I had no reason to just assume that you'd go with me. I guess I kinda got caught up in the moment with Inuyasha."

"It's okay. Really. No big deal." She said hoping that it would end the conversation. She liked Kouga, he was a nice guy when not drunk and puking, but she just wasn't interested in him like that.

"I'd still like the opportunity to take you out. If that's okay with you?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She hated hurting someone else's feeling. And she knew that with Kouga, even if she did say no, he'd never give up. He still claimed her as his woman. She could tell him that she was an alien from Jupiter and he wouldn't care.

"I don't know Kouga. We'll see, okay?" It was the best she could come up with. He smiled at her answer, satisfied with that. At least it wasn't a no.

"I'll see you around then." He said as he walked past her and into the dining room area. No doubt as his way to the kitchen. No, she did not want to see him around.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. She took a sip of her pop and headed down the hallway past the game room toward the sitting room. It was a room that was made with glass walls and a glass ceiling, allowing the sunlight in during the day, and the starlight and moonlight in during the night. It was her favorite place in the whole cabin. One that was locked to others because it was built mostly of glass.

She sat down in a lounge chair nearest the farthest wall. It was a full moon out tonight. Its beauty was a bit spooky considering it was going to be Halloween in a few hours. Kagome looked down at her costume. She figured she'd change in a few minutes. After she finished her drink.

It seemed fate wouldn't allow her to talk to Inuyasha when she was ready to. Perhaps they weren't meant to be. She knew that they had a connection that others didn't. But what that connection was and what it meant, she couldn't figure out. That was why she wanted to talk to him. To hear what he had to say, and to tell him what she had on her mind.

The door opened, but she didn't hear. Nor did she hear it when it closed as well. Silent footsteps brought the intruder closer towards the girl sitting by the windows. The moonlight caused her face to shine like she was an angel. So innocent. She looked lost in her thoughts. One had to wonder what she was thinking about.

Her entire bodied was examined. It was long and lean. Her arms rested comfortably along her sides, her hands gently sitting on her waist, holding a can of pop in both of her hands. The delicate fingers wrapped around the cylindrical piece of aluminum. Her legs, tightly wrapped in white, were crossed at the ankles.

Her costume was different than the others. There was something about it that was perplexing. It wasn't her. Instead of something innocent, she was dressed in the complete opposite. White capped sleeves with tiny ruffles in them covered the part just off of her shoulders. Thin black bands of black lined the sides. Bright white cotton hugged and covered her breasts. Ruffles edging the hint of cleavage. Black material was bound around her waist with ribbon tied up the front. A royal blue skirt flared out from her waist ending just at the upper portion of her thighs.

Her dark chocolate hair, which she normally wore down and free, was twisted into two neat buns on the side of her head. Her face was painted with just enough makeup to highlight her best features, her eyes. Dark, chunky black high heeled shoes were placed on her dainty feet. Everything about her looked perfect.

Her head turned and she paused at the presence in the room. She gulped. She had been found. Kagome turned so that she was sitting in the chair, her feet hanging off the side. Her hands gripped the can, causing it crush under her grip. She gulped again.

"Inuyasha." She whispered.

It was her turn to examine him. It was easy to guess what he was. A vampire. He didn't have to buy fake fangs for he already had them. He wore black leather pants that clung tightly to his long muscular legs. They almost looked painted on. His shirt was white and made from a very soft cotton, one in which the weave was loose so that the cloth was see through. He left the entire shirt undone, with just the bottom part tucked in, exposing to her his chest. Clinging from his neck was a black velvet cape with red satin underneath. His silver hair remained down and free.

Inuyasha took a step closer. Kagome quickly stood up, wobbling on her heels that she found to be a bit too high for her. Inuyasha has already there, holding onto her elbow to give her the balance she needed. Kagome looked up at him. The moon captured her eyes and she was stuck. She had told herself she could never look into those eyes again. Big mistake.

They remained silent as they each stared at one another, unsure of what to say and afraid to move. Their breathing was deep, but quick. Inuyasha could hear both of their hearts beating hard and fast, pounding on their chests for escape. His hand, which remained on her elbow, gently slid up until he was holding onto her upper arm.

Kagome swallowed the lump she had in her throat. "Nice costume." She finally said. If she looked down at it, she could just see his chest. His broad muscular chest.

"You too." He answered back. From his height, he had a nice view down her dress. But he wasn't going to say anything. "What are you?" He wasn't sure exactly what she was.

Kagome smiled. "A wench."

Inuyasha grinned at that. "So, finally accepted what you are."

Kagome shook her head slightly. "Depends on which definition you use."

Inuyasha pulled her towards him, her body slamming into his. "My wench." He breathed. She could feel his warm breath down her ear and neck causing her to involuntarily shiver.

Kagome reached up with her free hand and pushed her away from him. "Inuyasha." Her voice was louder now, pulling both of them out of that little moment. "I have to know."

"Know what?" He asked. He had an idea of what she was going to say, but he had to hear her ask it. Needed to know what it was that she wanted to hear from him.

"What am I to you?" She was scared. And he could easily sense it.

Inuyasha gulped. He had sort of practiced what he was going to say to her. So many ways to say just a little bit of what he felt. "You are my Kagome." He told her.

Kagome closed her eyes. She tilted her head down and shook her head. "But what does that mean?" She didn't want to hear that this was some demon thing. Kouga already tried that one on her once, and she didn't buy it.

Inuyasha remembered what he told Sango last night. And Sango had told him just to say whatever it was he felt he needed to say. Inuyasha placed his hand underneath Kagome's chin and brought her face back up so he could look at her eyes.

He examined her face, his dark golden orbs scanning her features. He always thought she was decent looking, but recently, he found her to be beautiful. A type of beauty he hadn't seen in any other girl. Just one night and one day away from her, and he learned how quickly he needed her to always be by his side. Not just to remind him to do things, but just to have her presence, her scent, her aura. Everything. He needed everything she could give him.

"It means," he started thought he didn't know how he was going to finish. But even being able to start was something. "It means everything Kagome. I may not own you, yet, but I realized how much I need you. Everything about you, I'm addicted to you. I can't live without you Kagome. And not just homework shit and this party crap, you. Your scent, I like it. I absolutely fucking love it. Your smile, your kindness. I could go on and on, but I won't. I'm a guy. I don't know if I love you, but I think it's pretty damn close."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha didn't know what they meant. Was she sad because she didn't feel the same way? He took a step back from her. Shit, he had said the wrong thing. Dammit all to hell. He looked away from her, not wanting to see her cry.

He felt Kagome's hand glide across his cheek and gently turn his head so that he had to look at her. A smile tugged at her lips. Her thumb rubbed across his cheek causing him to close his eyes so he could just feel.

"Inuyasha." She started. It was her turn. After hearing what he said, she had to say what she felt. "Am I your sister?'

He hadn't expected that. Quickly, he grabbed her with both of his hands, causing her to drop the can from her hand. Luckily it was empty. But the drop echoed through the silent room. He held her out so he could see her, to look directly into her eyes.

"Fuck that. You are so much more to me Kagome."

The smile that had graced her face widened. She wiggled her way out of his grip and jump to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into the biggest hug she could. That was what she needed to hear. Love was an awfully big word. But he was right. What she felt for him was as close as she could get to it.

"I didn't know." She confessed. "I didn't know how you saw me. I didn't know what anything you did mean. I was so confused." She held onto him as tightly as she could, not wanting this moment to pass by too quickly.

Inuyasha coiled his arms around her. She was so tiny. That was why he protected her. No matter how tough she acted or tried to be, she was still fragile. Not because she was human, but because she was just Kagome.

He pulled away from her and smiled when he saw the smile on her face. She blushed and looked away. She suddenly felt so much better. All of the weight of worrying and wondering was finally gone. Now that she understood where she stood with Inuyasha, she could move on, with him.

"They are going to wonder what happened to us." He joked with her. Kagome laughed. Again, he hugged her, never wanting to let her go. "I really do like your costume."

Kagome shook her head against his chest. "Then I guess I won't tell you that Kouga already managed to check me out in it." She immediately regretted that little joke when she felt his chest rumbling. She looked up and saw the scowl on his face. He was growling. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek once again. "It's okay. No fighting, please."

Inuyasha and Kouga always managed to get physical at these fights. She was scared at each one. Kouga was a full demon and Inuyasha was only half. It wasn't that she didn't doubt Inuyasha, it was just that Kouga was always a full demon and could count on certain abilities that Inuyasha could not, like healing.

Inuyasha nodded. He knew that she was worried and he didn't want to do that to her. Stepping away from her, he took a hold of her hand and led her out of the sitting room. They closed the door and locked it behind him. Then he tugged her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked. He didn't say anything. Instead, he just continued to trek up the second floor and then up the stairs to the third. Not only was her bedroom up there, but his as well. She started to shake. "Inuyasha." She called out his name. "What are you doing?"

He pulled her down the hallway and stopped in front of her room. Opening the door, he tossed her inside and closed the door behind him, locking it. Kagome regained her balance and glared at him. He was standing in front of the door, arms crossed against his chest, the same scowl on his face. "Change." He ordered her.

"What?" She asked.

"Change. I don't want Kouga or any other guy getting hard by the sight of you."

At first, she wanted to protest, but then she relaxed. He was doing this for both of them. She didn't want him to fight, so he wanted her to change. If any guy were to look at her in a way that didn't settle right with Inuyasha, he'd kill them. Kagome nodded. She walked over and grabbed her duffel bag. Pulling out the clothes she was going to wear to the haunted house, she went into the bathroom to change.

A few seconds later the door opened just a bit and Kagome popped her head out. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He asked, keeping his eyes averted. But he did want too peek.

"I need your help."

"My help?" He questioned, not sure by what kind of help she need.

Kagome opened the door wider and walked out. Turning her back to him, she pointed to her dress. "I can't get the zipper. Sango helped me with this earlier."

Moving towards her, he gulped. Carefully, he reached out with his clawed fingers and grasped the tiny zipper. Slowly, he moved it down, exposing her bare back to him. He closed his eyes, but it was too late. Opening his eyes again, he reached out and placed his hand on her back. She stiffened, but quickly relaxed. His hand slid up her back until it reached her neck. Her skin was so smooth.

He placed his other hand on her back, just below her neck. Sliding both hands away from one another, he took a hold of the sleeves and starting to push the dress down her arms. Kagome gasped, and her breath hitched in her throat. His hands roamed down the entire length of her arms until it slipped past her hands. The dress fell into a heap on the floor at her feet.

She stood there in only her underwear, the white thigh highs and the black chunky shoes. Her arms were cross against her chest, covering herself the best she could. Inuyasha took a step forward. Kagome shivered when she felt him so close. His body heat flowed from his skin onto hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hands moved back up her arms.

Once his hands reached her shoulders, he gripped them and started to spin her around. Kagome kept her head facing down, unable to look at him. She was somewhat embarrassed but also afraid. Would he like her? Was she pleasing to his eye? Normal questions every girl had concerning her body and what the boy next to her thought about it.

His fingers brushed and danced along her sensitive skin. Her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders. He wanted to touch every part of her, memorize every path his fingers took. Two fingers gently took a hold of her chin and lifted her head high, her chin tilted up. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. What she saw was what she needed to see.

Slowly he moved his head towards hers. Her pink tongue darted out and licked her dry and anxious lips. No need to do that, he thought. Gently, his lips brushed against hers. He felt her body tremble and a shock shoot through his. Again, he touched his lips to hers, so soft, so tender. He pulled her half naked body up against his.

In an instant, his lips dominated hers in a crash of need and want. He wasn't rough or too forceful, but emotional. She kissed him back with the same passion, the same need and want. She dropped her arms from her chest and wrapped them around him, pressing her breasts up against his hard body, needing to be close to him.

His tongue reached out into her mouth and she opened hers, letting him in. They tasted one another, relishing in the deliciousness of the kiss. A flavor that both would come to love. Inuyasha's hands explored her entire back, her sides, her neck, each roaming and feeling on its own. Kagome's hands responded similarly. She reached inside his shirt, wanting to only feel skin. Warn smooth skin.

They continued to kiss as he slowly moved her towards the bed. The back of her legs hit the mattress of one of the beds and he bent her down, shifting his body to side to avoid crushing her. Kagome pulled away from the kiss and turned her head she he didn't have access to her lips. She worked hard on catching her breath. He too was breathing hard from the lack of air.

For a moment that felt like it last longer, they panted and stared at one another. Inuyasha slipped his hand underneath her lithe body and moved her up more on the bed, making this more comfortable for both of them. Placing his fingertips on her cheek, he trailed them down face, onto her neck, along her collarbone and down against her breast.

Kagome closed her eyes, shivering from the contact of his warm touch and the slight tickle of his touch being so gentle. Inuyasha placed a kiss on her temple, another one on her jaw line, and littler ones along the same path his fingers took. His breath was hot, and once it was gone, her skin was cold. She felt his lips touch her tender nipple, his fangs scrapping against the sensitive skin. Her body tensed. She reached up with her hand and gently pressed it against his chest.

"Inuyasha." She breathed out.

"Kagome." His voiced back.

"I . . . I'm not ready for . . . "she blushed at the mere thought of the word.

Inuyasha smiled. "I know." He said kindly. "Keh, like I ever thought of you as a loose woman."

Kagome giggled. "You call me wench all of the time."

"Yeah and so?"

"So? Don't you know what it means?" He just shook his head. "You mean you've been using that word this whole time without knowing the definition of it?"

"Keh, and what of it?"

She had to shake her head at him. Maybe now he would understand her costume a bit better. "Other than meaning girl, or servant girl, it is also another term for prostitute."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "You mean this whole time . . . and you never stopped me."

"I tried. I couldn't. So I gave up."

Inuyasha looked behind him and down at the floor where her costume laid. Then he quickly looked back at her. Once again, her arms were over her chest. He smirked. "You'll wear that costume for me some other time."

"Ah." She squeaked out as he pulled himself away from her.

"You better get in there and get dressed."

Kagome sat up and ran into the bathroom to change. She pressed her fingertips against her lips, still able to taste and almost feel his lips against hers. She blushed again and quickly dressed not wanting to cause him to wait much longer. He did have a party to attend to. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a yellow sweater, she emerged from the bathroom to a hanyou shaking his head in disapproval.

"What?"

"Your hair." He pointed out. Kagome reached up and felt that her hair was still up in the buns that Sango helped her with. "I like it down." She smiled and complied with his wishes. Pulling out about two dozen hair pins and a couple of elastic hair ties, her hair was free once again. Bending over, she shook her head and brushed her fingers through the hair before flipping it back. Inuyasha smiled. "Better."

Sango and Miroku were starting to worry about their friends. Kagome had been missing since the start of the party and Inuyasha disappeared looking for her. While they had high hopes that something good was happening, but they couldn't rule out the possibility that they had gotten into one of their explosive fights. Not often, but sometimes, Inuyasha and Kagome would argue like it was World War Three and Four and Five . . .

They both spotted Inuyasha hurrying down the steps with Kagome right behind him. Neither looked too happy. And Kagome had changed. Sango shook her head. He made her change and she was upset about it. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. Both stood up and headed over to them to find out what had happened.

"But Inuyasha . . . "Kagome protested.

Inuyasha just shook his. "Don't worry about it Kagome."

She followed him into the kitchen. Sango and Miroku were right behind them, keeping a good distance away so they could listen to their conversation. The kitchen was still full of people who believed that the only way to have a good time at a party was to get themselves dead drunk off of hard liquor. Inuyasha pulled open the refrigerator door and pulled out a couple of cans of soda. He handed them to Kagome and she took them.

He entered the dining room and grabbed a bowl of pretzels from the table. Turning, he headed back to Kagome and quickly pushed her out of the kitchen. Sango and Miroku continued to follow, keeping some distance between themselves and the couple they weren't sure about.

"We could get in trouble." Sango whispered as quietly as she could.

Miroku grinned. "But it'd be worth it, wouldn't it?"

They followed Inuyasha and Kagome down to the sitting room, one of the rooms they knew to be off limits to party goers. It was a good place for privacy and some had boasted that they had broken into the room for a quickie when the bedrooms where all occupied. The door shut, and the two eavesdroppers hurried over to see if they could hear anything.

"Coming in," a voice boomed over them. The door was opened and Inuyasha was standing there, still holding the bowl of pretzels in his hand. He stepped away and allowed his two friends to enter. The door was closed and locked behind them. "Smelled ya following us."

Miroku chuckled. "Sorry." He pushed his out of the way to scratch his head. "Couldn't help it."

Inuyasha just scoffed. "Sure. I know how big of a fuckin' pervert you are."

The four friends sat down comfortably in the sitting room. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome in the love seat. Sango and Miroku sat down in individual chairs. Kagome divided to pop amongst the group. Inuyasha set the bowl of pretzels on his lap.

"So . . . "Sango started glancing at her friends with a knowing smile on her face. "Is there a reason why we have abandoned our schoolmates for the privacy?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. It was too loud out there."

"Are you sure that's what you want to say?" She asked, hoping to get some answer from them about the state of their relationship, if there was one, wasn't one?

"Keh, what else would we have to say? You two will have to hurry and change for the haunted house. Rin said that even with all of the decorations and mechanics, there is still a breeze in there." Inuyasha explained.

Sango just nodded and smiled. They didn't have to say anything. It was apparent now. Sitting next to each other, smiling. Things had worked out between them. Kagome was no longer Inuyasha's little sister.

**A Scribe's Babble:**

I don't know about you, but I like to snuggle up with some good fluff, even if it's just a little bit.

Thanks for the reviews. They are great. And thanks for reading.

Long Live L!

roshully


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**Chapter Five Home Sweet Home**

** KINU's Haunted House **

**Friday October 30th**

**11:50 pm**

Once everyone, other than Kagome, had changed into regular street clothes, they piled in Sango's SUV and headed out to the address Rin had given them for the haunted house. They had been promised first walk-through of the haunted house which meant that no other ticket holders were able to enter the house until after them. It almost made them feel like celebrities.

After Sango had parked, they piled out of the vehicle to be greeted by Rin. She waved them over to the radio booth they had set up outside to interview people about what they thought about the house. A crowd had already showed up as well as the other ticket holders. Some were dressed in their costumes, while the majority had opted to wear warmer clothes. It was a chilly night.

The full moon was out, giving light to the darkened streets, but the clouds were hanging around, giving an already ominous feeling to the spooky site. They approached the house in awe of it. The house had been condemned and bought by KINU for this very purpose. The house itself was structurally safe, and brought up to code, thought the old rickety look was kept in tact.

Rin ran up to them smiling. "You are a bit early, but that's okay. The doors will open right at midnight and you'll enter. About twenty minutes later, give or take, the next group will follow. We wanted to give you guys enough space to make it through without the people following bothering you. Are there any questions?"

They all looked at each other and then shook their heads. What was there to question about a haunted house? Inuyasha handed Rin the tickets. She ripped off the stubs and stuffed the part she took into her pocket and returned a memento to Inuyasha. Quickly, she escorted them over to the radio booth and handed the headphones to Kagome.

"Hey everyone, RinTinTin here. It's almost that time and my special guest from today, Kagome, is here, getting ready to be part of the very first group to walk through our haunted house. So, Kagome, are you nervous, scared?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, I already have butterflies in my stomach. I know that none of this is real. But I cannot help but be scared by it."

Rin laughed at the younger girl. "Yeah, I doubt I'll actually go through it. And it's not because I know where everything is at. So Kagome, you are here with your friends. Wanna introduce them to our ghoulish listeners?"

Kagome turned to look at them all shaking their heads no. "Sure. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha: they are all seniors at Sengoku Jidai High School. Sango is on the volleyball team and they are number one in our league right now. Inuyasha and Miroku are both on the football team, also number one. So, go out and cheer for them."

"And how was the party tonight Kagome?"

"It was good. Had our biggest turnout yet. A lot of people showed up in costumes. Lots of really nice costumes. We had to leave of course. It was still full on when we left. And will probably still be quite alive we return."

"Well, Kagome, don't want to keep you from the big debut." Kagome slipped off the headphones and handed them back to Rin. "When you guys come out, stop back here and tell our listeners how horrible and frightening it is. And we'll get a word from others too as they take a stroll through the House of Fear."

Kagome joined up with her friends. "You were on the radio?" Sango asked wondering when the girl had time to do such a thing.

Kagome nodded. "I stopped by earlier, wanting to talk to Rin. I couldn't get a hold of Sesshoumaru. Apparently he had a mock trial today. But she put me on the air anyways. Asked me one of those corny Halloween jokes she's been telling for the last two weeks."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "Are you really scared?"

She looked up at him and nodded her head. "I hate these things. I know its all fake, but still, my mind just won't let it go. I probably won't get any sleep tonight and if I do, nightmares."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen." He held up his hand and cracked his fingers, the moonlight gleaming off of his claws.

Kagome giggled. "I don't think they'd appreciate you wrecking their haunted house with those things."

He frowned. "But I didn't get to fight with Kouga tonight." He pouted. Kagome hit him on the arm and he pretended that it hurt him.

They were finally able to get their first real look at the house and the landscape that surrounded it.

The three story house stood lopsided upon a sinking, rotting foundation. There were the two main stories and the third was an attic. It was constructed from wood that was losing a war against the cyclic changes of weather and the linear path of age. The terre verte colored paint had flaked off ages ago and the only remnants of its presence were its staining on the wood boards. As the late night wind brushed by, the house complained as it gently swayed that at any moment, the foundation would fail and the house would collapse.

All the windows were cracked or broken, blanketed with the vile of its violent history. Passersby were afraid to looking into the windows, afraid of the red beady eyes that would peer through the grime. Green and brown ivy branches stretched up from the crumbling soil, encasing the house in a web of vines, a net, trapping the house so that it could not escape its eventual fate: being pulled down into the earth. Globs of moss were suctioned onto the remaining roof shingles and hovered about the chipped brick chimney.

The landscape told its own tales. Tall grass, standing tall, was as dead and crunchy as the bodies buried in the protruding mounds of dirt. Gangly black trees, leafless, reached out with its thing branches, trying to grab anything alive other than the crows that landed on it. the mounds of fresh soil shifted from the undead prey struggling to burrow themselves out from their final resting places.

Inuyasha and the others walked along the makeshift gravel path, stopping at the set of broken steps that did little to welcome the victims – visitors – of the house. Cordial screams reverberated against the stench of old blood. A frigid breeze crept along the yard and up the stairs, tugging away at the warmth that the living beings once had, causing their bodies to shiver uncontrollably.

Greeting them at the top of the stairs was what one would call the butler of the house, though he reminded them more as a Frankenstein type. From his height alone, he was able to lurk above the boys in their group by at least another foot. His ashy overcast orbs glowered through half-closed lids. Bluish-grey skin was stretched over his square jaw, flat nose and hallowed cheeks. His black hair was combed down, framing in his unnatural features.

The clothes he wore had torn and aged along with the rest of the house. Heavy black boots covered his big-footed feet, black trousers hung straight down from his round waist, and a brown tweed jacket covered an aged white shirt that had yellowed at the exposed areas.

Large outstretched hands kept the four of them from entering the house. The fingernails of said hands were long, cracked, and infected with green fungus. He smiled when it become time for him to open the door. The four hesitated, but had no choice but to enter the darkened house. Their last image was of his stubby yellow teeth, black stains creeping out from between each tooth as he smiled and shut the door.

A loud click echoed behind them, then silence.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome suddenly found themselves huddled together, their bodies rubbing up against each other in a darkened void. It was a suffocating space devoid of light and sounds other than the ones that any of them made. Inuyasha was forced to blink a couple of times to get his hanyou senses adjusted to the empty environment.

"This is fuckin' . . . lame." Inuyasha rashly commented. Since his senses were heightened, he could actually see nothing, whereas his human counterparts were unable to.

"Close your eyes then." Sango bit back. She didn't want his special senses to ruin it for her. She started to wonder if Inuyasha or any other demon for that matter would even be able to be scared by the mechanics of the haunted house.

"That's my ass you're trying to fondle, Miroku." Inuyasha growled at the perverted male already trying to take advantage of the darkness.

Miroku chuckled. "Whoops. My bad." He apologized as he quickly removed his hand back to his own body. "Ow." He cried out as something hard knocked him across his head. Blindly, he cranked his neck to attempt to see what it was that attacked him. Hearing Inuyasha chuckle made him realize just exactly what horror was haunting him in this darkness. "But Sango . . . "

"Save it." She rudely snapped at him. Not even five minutes into the haunted house and he was already tempting his fate. _I wonder if they'd notice a new body_, she cheekily thought.

Kagome shivered from the cramped void. Not being able to see and hearing only her friends started to scare her. Inuyasha noticed the pike of fear in her scent. He coiled his arms around her, trapping her arms as he pulled her up against his warm, safe body. She blushed and wondered, if in this dark, he could see it.

"Welcome." A hideous, high-pitched voice squealed, followed by an eerie cackle. The four searched to see from which direction the voice bellowed from, but could not distinguish a location. "A warning for our food, uh, fellow travelers: follow the yellow line." The same eerie cackle ended his greeting.

A bright white light blinded the four guests as a hand, or force of some kind, pushed them out of the abyssal foyer. Black doors closed behind them. Their eyes adjusted from the illuminated shock. Below their feet was a yellow line, thick tape that was similar to yellow road paint.

"Finally." Inuyasha muttered as soon as he stopped seeing stars and other flashy objects in front of his eyes.

"Ready?" Miroku asked to everyone. Silently, they nodded their heads as they took their first tentative steps into the haunted house.

The current condition of the house clued them in as to what to expect from the house. Rin mentioned in passing that the radio station did the bare minimum of construction to bring the house up to passing legal standards. At least they didn't have to worry about the floor giving way.

Instead of smooth flat walls one would expect, tacky floral wallpaper peeled off strips of narrow board. Not much of the wall paper remained. It appeared as if some large clawed beast had its way with the interior design. For a moment, Miroku imagined a raging Inuyasha running amok inside the house. Any demon would have a fit at the sight of such horrendous looking wall paper.

"Oh." Kagome released a relaxed response to the room they had just entered. Her body loosened at the pleasant scene set up before them. Wait . . . pleasant?

They halted their procession through the house to admire the Victorian-style room, dimly lit by the crackly fire, its warmth struggling against the raw chill coming from the rest of the house. The group took a few steps forward, drawn in by the promise of heat.

The living room boasted elaborate Victorian pieces that were not cared fro by previous owners. Immediately to the right of where they stood was as solid wood sofa, with undulating hand carved rails that ran down the arms to meet at the front of the legs, stained a rusty brown color. Scrolls and foliated flowers were featured in high relief. The upholstery had seen better days. It was soiled, torn so that loose foam spilt out.

To the left were two matching chairs with complimentary throw cushions tossed onto the seats. Kagome noticed the hand grips, finger molded. Was that intentional or was someone forced to do it? The rope knotted around the school feet suggested that it was the latter choice. That gave her no peace.

The walls of the living room were the same as the short hallway they had just passed through. Black and white pictures of expressionless faces hung crossed from their rusty nails. Sango gazed at the ghostly photos and did a double take – did those eyes just blink? She started to shake the ridiculous thought out of her head when she remembered that this was just a manufactured haunted house.

"What's that?" Sango spluttered out, a slight shake in her voice at the sound she just took notice of. "Do you hear that?" She whispered to her companions.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled toward the source of the sound he too was suddenly aware of. He hadn't heard it when they first entered the main part of the house. Perhaps it reacted to their presence in the room. His back straightened and his knuckles crackled in response to the rising threat he felt prickling his hanyou senses.

"Piano?" Miroku suggested from the low ominous tones wafting from the corner of the room. And that was exactly what it was. A baby grand piano was tightly packed against the wall next to the fireplace. Its black lacquered polish had eroded to the wood from years of use and abuse.

Everyone was shock to find no one sitting at the piano. Inuyasha's ears twitched a few times at the low moans of the instrument, it sounded more like an injured animal. A few shuffled steps backwards in direction allowed them to see the cause of the sounds.

"Is that . . . "Miroku started, unable to finish because he was so disgusted.

Sango narrowed her eyes at it. Her mind turned rational, logical. She couldn't be seeing what she was seeing. With everything she knew, understood about her world, this did not fit.

"Those . . . hands . . . " Those were the only words Sango could vocalize.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, his nose twitching in all directions to sense out what his eyes and ears were telling him. His eyes saw hands, fingers, lazily stroking the black and ivory keys. His ears heard the out of tune groans. And his canine nose smelt only mold and dust.

Inuyasha reached out and pulled Kagome protectively up against his body. From what he could tell, the piano was being played by two bloody hands, cut at the wrist where the flesh was torn away and bone extruded out. Yet, how could they be like that? Floating there, no strings or wires attached.

"Kagome, there aren't any . . . uh. . . invisibility spells, are there?" Inuyasha asked. He figured that this house was rigged so that demons could be frightened by it as well by having their senses dulled. It'd explain why his senses weren't fully operational.

Kagome gazed at the gruesome sight. Hearing Inuyasha's question, she shook her head. From her knowledge and training as a miko, there were spells that could hide a person, mask their scent or aura's, but to do this, hide a body leaving only the hands exposed in that deathly state, not possible.

"Inuyasha . . . "Kagome winced from his claws digging into her shoulder. His hold on her had tightened at a sound that suddenly accompanied the playing of the piano.

The lid on the piano opened abruptly, startling the group. The reason for the out of tone notes was revealed in all of its horrifying glory. Kagome 'eeped' before turning away. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her, feeling her heart beat race away. The rest of his senses were flooded by a reeking smell, forcing Inuyasha to burrow his nose into Kagome's gardenia-scented hair.

A headless, handless body was entangled in the piano wires. The wires were the cause of the body's injuries. Though, whoever was responsible for slicing the hands off did a poor job. The body was still alive; it struggled and fought against the thick wires, refusing to die in such a manner, defying its final resting spot.

The group decided that was enough and it was time to move on. Inuyasha nudged Kagome onward. She took a step and tried to take another. Her body wouldn't move. Pulling her leg forward, she met resistance, and then a tug backwards.

"What the . . . "Kagome cried out loud. She spun around to find the cause of her immobility. Her eyes snapped wide in fear. "Get it off." She screamed out to her friends for help.

Kagome violently jostled her leg, desperately working on freeing herself form the grasp of the unseen monster.

A large, gnarled hand of olive flesh eaten away by acid had a lock around Kagome's ankle, pulling her toward the old Victorian couch. She latched her arms around Inuyasha as a device to keep her from being pulled under.

"Do something." She begged at her stilled and shocked friends.

"It's coming from underneath the couch." Sango said stating the obvious.

"Then move the damn couch." Inuyasha ordered as he did his best to keep Kagome from being dragged by the clawed hand of the monster.

Miroku took a hold of the wooden arm and shoved his body against it. He tried it a few more times with no results. "It won't budge." He cried back.

Kagome whelped in pain as the hand constricted around her leg. Her hands dug deep into Inuyasha's clothing to keep herself from crying. Inuyasha frowned at her silent actions. Holding up his claws, he flexed and crackled his fingers, preparing to strike at the creature's hand.

The creature must have sensed danger for it released Kagome and its presence slithered back underneath the safety of the furniture. Its sudden unbinding sent Kagome flying square into Inuyasha's broad chest. He hadn't been prepared for it, and fell from her impact. His arms encircled Kagome, keeping her against his body and on top so that she landed on top of him.

They lied there; still, silent. He wouldn't loosen his grip and she wasn't ready to leave his safety, and warmth. Their little moment was shattered by a girlish giggle and a boyish couch.

"If you two are ready to continue . . ." Miroku's voice hinted at the new couple's awkward position.

Inuyasha had Kagome on her feet and walking along the thick yellow line in a matter of seconds. His growls and grumbles made Kagome smile. It was good to know that not much had changed about him.

They trekked on, heading down a dark and reeking hallway. Quick, scattered scratching sounds surrounded them; it was in the walls, underneath their feet and above the heads. The girls ducked, waiting for something icky to drop down on them.

As they turned a corner, the source of the reeking smell that had filled their noses was made all too clear. Littered down the corridor of what looked to be fifty feet in length were pieces of part of something that used to be alive.

Hands, legs, heads, open torsos and other parts that were too decomposed, too digested to even determine what they were cluttered there path. Miroku thought he saw some unmentionable body parts, but he decided it was safer for him not to say anything about it at the moment.

Rats, insects and other creep crawlers feasted upon the rotting flesh as their lone source of nutrients. Inuyasha became dizzy from the intoxicating fumes of the dead flesh. Everyone covered their noses with the sleeves of their clothing as they walked briskly down the corridor.

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's clothing to get his attention. "Is this . . . "She started to ask, but had to gulp at what she was asking. "Real?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He took quickly answered. What he couldn't say was that he didn't know. And it scared him to even consider such a possibility.

Yet, he could tell from the look on Kagome's face that she wasn't convinced. Hooking his free arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close to him, his hand gently rubbing up and down her upper arm. "It's just animal guts." He explained to her. It was the most logical choice. He hated not being able to rely on his senses.

Kagome relaxed as she considered what Inuyasha had told her. What else could it have been? Real humans? Youkai? That was preposterous. It was against several laws. She looked up at the hanyou and flashed him a smile letting him know that she had calmed down.

Inuyasha was relieved when they turned another corner, entering a smaller stretch of hallway that wasn't as infested with the stench of decay.

But that changed as they entered the next room of the house. The pungent odor of the hallway was just a fraction of the malodorous rank that greeted their noses. Kagome buried her nose into Inuyasha's clothing, inhaling deeply his own personal scent. Inuyasha immediately dove into Kagome's neck, the strongest source of her pleasing smell that he could reach.

Sango covered her nose, but inhaled through her mouth. This was something that she was used to. With her parents being demon hunters, they often came home with a similar stench all over them. Still, it did reek.

Miroku wanted to bury his nose into some body part of Sango's, just as Inuyasha was doing with Kagome. He sighed at his heart dropped into the acidic pit of his stomach, where it burned with his passion for the only woman he could love. Ever. Now, if he could just tell her that.

Kagome was afraid to look. She found that keeping her yes closed and her face hidden in Inuyasha's chest was a safe escape from the heinous scene in the kitchen of the haunted house.

Inuyasha urged her forward, but she rattled her head against that idea. He chuckled at her actions. "Kagome, the faster you move your ass, the quicker we can get out of here." He could understand her reluctance to move.

Grudgingly, she spun around, her back up against Inuyasha's chest, her hands gripping the sides of his pants and her grey-blue eyes closed tightly. She took a step forward in which she hoped was the right direction and then waited for Inuyasha to follow.

"Kagome," Sango started, her sleeve removed from her face now. "It's not so bad. Just . . . gory."

Those who didn't have their eyes shut carefully examined the kitchen. They easily understood Kagome's need to keep her eyes shut. Any sane or normal person would. Kagome was sensitive to overkill.

She could handle blood and guts, she already had training, but this was too much. An overdose. Blood, guts and other body parts were smeared, painted over everything. It was a literal blood bath.

The kitchen was a small, confining space. An old style ice box model refrigerator stood to their left at the entrance. Bloody hand marks gripped the handle where something had opened it. A smell section of counter space and then a gas stove sat adjacent to the refrigerator. Several stainless steel pots were placed on the heated burners already cooking something up. An L-shaped section of more counters and then a large, deep set sink followed.

In the middle of the kitchen was a chopping island. A body was already strewn across with a collection of varied knives stabbed deep into its flesh. The body was a recent victim as fresh blood dripped from exposed arteries and veins. Its hands, head and feet were already hacked off. A portion of its abdomen was cut open, its pink intestines spilling out. From the other intestines and body parts flung around the room, this was only the latest in a long line of poor saps who meet a violent and painful end to their lives.

The yellow line took them the long way through the kitchen, around the island, passing by the stove and the sink so all of the sick and disgusting images, smells could be noticed.

Miroku stopped as he heard a muffled sound – talking. "Uh, Sango dear . . . did you say something to me?" He asked in his usual smooth tone.

Sango shook her head no. Turning to Miroku, who stood next to the stove, she asked, "Why?"

"Nothing. I just heard . . . "He stopped when he heard it again. It was muffled, it was . . . bubbles?

Miroku leaned to his side, noticing that the sound increased in volume the closer he got to the stove. Sango was perplexed by his actions, but she saw that he was interested about something and she became curious by whatever it was he was searching for.

Both peered over the lip of the large soup pot. Water, red tinted water, was bubbling inside. Whatever it was that had drawn Miroku to this pot, Sango now heard it too. It sounded like . . .

"Ahhh . . . . "They both screamed, jumping away from the stove and into the island where Sango's hand fell into a puddle of pooled blood.

Inuyasha looked over at his screaming companions. The screaming forced Kagome to open her eyes to see what kind of trouble here friends were in. It was bad timing on her part.

"Help . . . me . . . "A strained, gurgling voice spoke from the head that popped out of the pot. The face belonged to a male and was bloated from being in the boiling water for a long time.

Kagome covered her mouth, containing the yelp that wanted to escape. The bulging, veiny eyes seemed to stare directly at her and for a moment, she thought she saw it smile at her. Why her?

"Come on." Inuyasha calmly instructed everyone. They had wasted enough time in this room. Inuyasha and Kagome waited for Sango and Miroku to join them by the sink before continuing.

As they walked past the sink, pink fleshy chunks flew out from the drains and rained down on the four visitors. Covering their heads with their arms and hands, they hurried out of the kitchen to avoid anymore of the noxious weather.

Once out of the kitchen, Kagome picked out what appeared to be chunks of dyed turkey meat. She couldn't wait to get out of this place to take a hot shower and wash all of the filth she had encountered off of her.

They quickly scattered up a set of stairs leading them upstairs, dodging thorny tentacles that tried to grab at their feet. The railing was a slithering serpent; through they never found its head or tail.

More hallways with more decomposing body parts beckoned them along. Kagome winced at the sight, thought she was growing accustomed to it. Inuyasha kept a firm hold of her shoulder, giving her a sense of safety that she needed.

It wasn't much further until they made it to a corner of the hallway, and so far, not much had happened, which all were thankful for. They might survive this thing after all.

Slowly onward they walked down the dark length of the hallway. Kagome whimpered from having to stay in the house longer than she wanted to. As she was escorted by Inuyasha, she heard what sounded like the cracking of something solid.

That was her only warning as a heavy object fell on top of her, forcing her to crumble out of Inuyasha's grasp and she landed on the floor with a hard thud.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called out, worried for his girl who was already distressed enough.

Kagome nodded and tilted her chin up to see what had caused her fall. She scrambled backwards, mouth wide open, away from the object.

"No. No. No." A mantra repeated to convince herself that she wasn't seeing a body that had crashed through the ceiling.

It was a woman clothed in a white flowered dress that hung just above her thin ankles. Her feet were bare, dirty. Her hands were tied behind her back. She swung from the rafters, lifelessly, her body gently swinging from the momentum of the fall.

Kagome yelled when the woman's body started to thrash about, fighting some invisible phantom, fighting for her life. At closer inspection, a thick brown rope was noosed around her tiny neck. She was being hung.

Inuyasha maneuvered around the dying woman to get Kagome onto her feet. He knew she wanted to help the poor woman, but it was a prop, a fake. She was supposed to strangle to death in front of them.

"Come on." He softly assured her. Kagome had to get out of here. This place, the things she'd seen, experienced were playing at her emotions. Her mind wouldn't let her have the chance to remind itself that this wasn't real.

After turning the corner, they hurried down another length of hallway, traveling in the opposite direction that they had been going on the main floor. The exit had to be near. It was what they all wanted.

Miroku and Sango walked side by side, their arms, hips, brushing against each other. It was a distraction from the scare tactics of the house. The manufactured chill was no match from the hat of their blushes, which both tried to hide from the other.

"Thank god." Sango cried out happily as they rounded the last corner to on smaller length of hallway. A giant green 'EXIT' sign was on the wall about twenty feet in front of them.

Each one of them found a reason to move as fast as they could. Then, it would all be over with. No more blood or guts, and the stench of death. Fresh air, warmth, a party with alcohol, a shower; that was what greeted them at the exit.

"What the fuck . . . "Inuyasha growled as he felt something trying to tickle his ears. He knew it wasn't Kagome as he could see her hands.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, looking up at her hanyou's face. It was not Kagome's night. Looking up meant she could see hundreds of black blobs free fall down from the ceiling.

"Hey." Sango called out.

The entire group found themselves caught in an arachnid rainstorm. They could no longer see through the thick collection, their arms waving around to move the insects out of their way. The exit was so close.

"Ouch." Kagome reached up to her face and rubbed away the pinch she felt on her cheek.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "You okay?" He asked, concerned for her. It just wasn't her night to be in a haunted house.

"Yeah, just . . uh . . fake spider." She giggled it off. She blinked her eyes a few times before ready to continue on.

After several minutes of wading through the bugs, they made it out of the spider swarm and finally to the exit door. The early morning chill was no match for the chill that flowed through the house. But to see a dark starry sky, to breath in real clean air, it was worth the continuing chill.

A set of sturdy wooden steps brought them back down to ground level. They stalked through the dewy grass, avoiding the ghastly yard decorations.

Rin greeted the quartet, microphone in hand and ready.

"Our very first walk-through finally made it out, alive. So . . . comments?"

"I'm not ever going in there again." Kagome stated only to elicit a frown from Kagome. "Every room I walked in, it was like something was out to get me. My heart won't slow down. And I think I have permanent goose bumps."

Rin was now smiling. She could tell that Kagome wasn't faking this for the radio's benefit. Kagome had been frightened. In fact, all of them looked rattled.

"So, Kagome, anything else to say to our listeners who are still undecided about taking a tour of the house?"

"It's Halloween. I guess we all need to indulge in fight and gore. There's enough of it in that house to last anyone a year."

"That's a glowing review Kagome. And if the long line is any indication, enough people in this city will be getting their scare on." Rin gave Kagome a quick wink letting her know that they were free to go. "A quick word from our sponsors and then we'll get back to the music, and more haunting reviews from other survivors of the house."

Rin clicked off her microphone to find Kagome and her friends still standing there. "Thanks for that Kags. Was it . . . really that frightening?" Rin would never be completely scared by the house so she had to rely on other's opinions.

Kagome held out her hands for Rin to examine. "They won't stop trembling." Rin arched an eyebrow at the grey-eyed girl. "And I'm not cold."

"Cool." Rin beamed. Kagome's review was sure to bring more people. "Heading back to the party then?" People at the party would ask about how things went. Free advertisement.

"Yeah." Kagome answered. She looked back over at her friends. They were anxious to head back. "We'll catch ya later Rin. Good night."

"Night guys. And thanks."

**A Scribe's Babble:**

Truth? I've never been in a haunted house. Well, the one at Disneyland, but nothing super scary, or gory.

Forecast of scattered posts due to bridal shower. Will keep ya all updated.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

roshully


	6. Recess

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**Chapter Six Recess**

**The Takahashi Cabin **

The quartet entered the Takahashi Cabin to find a party that was still very much alive. Some were still dancing, or at least they were trying to move their bodies in time with the rhythm of the fast beats pumping out of the stereo speakers. Those who had yet to pass out or leave the party were continuing to guzzle down alcohol in some vain attempt to be the winner.

Inuyasha marched over to the stereo and pressed the pause button with one of his claws. The immediate silence of the loud music was replaced by the groans of slurred objections.

"Listen up fuckers." Inuyasha's voice bellowed throughout the innards of the enormous cabin. The laments of objections ceased so that the hanyou's message could clearly be heard.

"Ticket stubs from KINU's haunted house are required for admission into the next party. So I'd suggest you get your drunken asses there in the next twenty-two hours."

He pressed the play button and the music once again filled the air, thawing the party-goers from their frozen stances, resuming whatever activities they were engaged in before Inuyasha's announcement.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what was that about?" Miroku asked as he searched his pocket for ticket stubs.

"That phone call I got on the way over. That bastard of my brother called me and threatened to make me into a cat if I didn't help Rin out." He growled out. Actually, he would have done it if Rin had asked herself. But Sesshoumaru's idea of using the ticket stubs as admission wasn't such a bad idea at all.

Sango bumped into Kagome. "You got this in filed away since Inuyasha will forget in a few weeks?"

Kagome lightly nodded as a tiny smile tugged at her lips. "Yup. I think it's a good idea. The businesses are always willing to support us, we should support them back. I wonder what else we could do . . . "Before she could finish, she was interrupted by a large yawn that caused her body to tremble with the call of sleep. The yawn ended up infecting those standing around her.

"Sorry." She sheepishly voice.

"Go upstairs wench." Inuyasha sweetly ordered her, pushing her limp body toward the stairs.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at his usage of the word he finally knew the meaning to before jogging up the steps. Inuyasha couldn't peel his eyes away from her until she was out of his sight. Now that they were clear on their feelings for each other, he was acting much more protective of her, constantly aware of her presence.

Miroku had left to get something to drink now that he had no other obligations. If there was anything left. It didn't matter because he knew where the secret back-up stash was stored.

"Sango, can I talk to ya?" Inuyasha nervously asked the girl. She nodded nad he escorted her to a quieter part of the cabin. "I was . . . uh . . . "

Sango calmly watched as Inuyasha struggled to say what was on his mind. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she loosely crossed her arms against her stomach, her fingers mindlessly tapping away at her side.

"Well . . . now that . . . Kagome . . . sleep . . . "He tossed out random words, pieces of the sentences that he wanted to say. They were there; he just couldn't put them together in coherent, correct sentences.

Sango knowingly nodded. "You want to trade beds with me so you can be in the same room with Kagome. Is that it?"

Inuyasha reluctantly nodded; as if what she had said was a bad thing. He couldn't look at her as his head bobbed up and down. She'd figured him out so quickly.

"Isn't this a bit fast? I mean, I know you two have been friends for a long time, but this is different." Sango kindly warned him. Kagome was an old-fashion type of girl. Well . . . that was the type of girl Sango pegged her to be.

Inuyasha remained silent, but his body tensed as he stood there waiting for Sango to give him her answer. He really didn't intend of letting Kagome be in that room without him. It would be better for him if he had Sango's blessing. That way, she wouldn't attack him in the morning for locking her out of her room.

"Fine." She replied sharply. "But only as long as I still get my girl time with her. And no pounding Miroku for talking to her either, they are friends." She got a quick indication of agreement from Inuyasha. "Let me get my stuff out of there."

Sango headed up the stairs. Inuyasha chuckled at her grumblings about over-obsessive, super-possessive inu-youkai and their stubborn instincts. He knew she would understand.

Inuyasha took the time to wait for Sango to survey his cabin, noticing those who had passed out from the alcohol they thought they could to the couples making out and then finally those that were content to just sit there, talk and watch the others have their kind of fun.

Making his way to the kitchen, Inuyasha found some remaining unopened water bottles as well as unhealthy snack food, cookies. He snatched them up before bounding upstairs. When he made it to the third floor, he had to remind himself to go into the girl's room, the room where Kagome was.

**& & & & &**

Kagome reluctantly stepped out of the steamy shower stall, quickly wrapping the cotton robe around her wet body, tightly tying the belt as the chill of the bathroom starting to attack. She walked over to the mirror and wiped away the moisture that had settled in. Kagome let out a breath of air.

Her mind rewound and replayed the last few days in a matter of seconds over and over. Just when she thought that her relationship with Inuyasha was kaput, it jumped to whole new level. It also jumped to a level of feeling that she couldn't deny that she had fantasized about once or twice.

A couple of times she had asked herself what her life would be like if her and Inuyasha were more than just friends. She thought about this every time Inuyasha was with some other girl. It wasn't that she was jealous; she had been a little, but it was more about regret.

For her entire conscious life, the entire span of her memories, Inuyasha was there, even if most of it was him being rude. He'd grown on her and his attitude, behavior, it was just it what it meant for Inuyasha to be Inuyasha. But with him having dated other girls, graduation approaching, she worried that he'd leave her, and then leave her alone.

Kagome didn't want to imagine how her life would turn out if Inuyasha wasn't there next to her. She had grown fond of his rudeness and she had never noticed that he only called her the derogatory names.

Now she understood.

Digging through her overnight bag, Kagome started in on her nightly ritual. Teeth brush, hair combed, lotion, deodorant and when that was all done, she dressed herself for bed. She wore a loose fitting tank top that covered her breasts, but left most of her flat abdomen exposed. Her matching cotton pants hung comfortably from her hips and pooled at her feet.

Opening the door, the cool air from the bedroom covered her body in goose bumps and forced her nipples to harden into little firm buds. A masculine sounding gasp forced her to cover her chest up. And when did someone turn out the lights in the bedroom?

"Who . . . who's there?" Her voice quivered as she stood still, anticipating some drunk person who accidentally stumbled into the wrong room.

_Don't be Kouga. Don't be Kouga_. She silently wished as she remained unmoving from her spot.

"Only girls are allowed in here." She tried to be brave, or at least sound brave. But, in reality, she was shaking scared. Drunken guys, drunken male demons, they were capable of anything. Kagome gulped.

He was at her side in a flash, arms wrapped tenderly around her trembling form. He gently rocked her, shushing the fears away. It had been his fault. Kagome calmed. She knew who it was. Only one man could make her feel so safe.

"Inuyasha." She started to say, smacking him lightly on his arm. Like she could ever really hurt him. "I thought you were a drunken Kouga trying to claim me, again."

Inuyasha immediately growled at the mentioning of that mangy wolf's name. He knew that she did not want Kouga in the room, or any other male for that matter. She was afraid of them. With a slight push, he got her moving toward the bed, direction her in the darkness.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" Where's Sango." These were the questions she asked as Inuyasha sat her down on the bed.

"Sango's fine." He assured her. "I wanted to be in here with you."

Kagome furiously blushed, her skin radiating large eaves of heat that Inuyasha picked up on. He smirked at her reactions. Inuyasha climbed into the bed next to her. Having demon-enhanced vision came in handy during times like these, giving him a definite advantage. He'd never admit that he'd secretly lusted after her body for the last few years. Ever.

Kagome scooted over to Inuyasha and snuggled against his – gasp – bare chest. They'd been close like this before, on their last camping trip during the summer. She didn't have a comfortable seat for sitting around the campfire and after calling her several names and grumblings of giggle-worthy curses, he'd ended up suggesting his lap.

But this felt different. She was not only comfortable, but complete.

Inuyasha settled his hands on her hip and upper thigh. Kagome squirmed until she found a comfortable position; her head on his chest, curled up along the length of his tall body, and a leg tossed over one of his. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart beat; it lulled her breathing into the same beat.

"Inuyasha." She whispered, her breath tickling the sensitive skin between his pectoral muscles. He lightly squirmed under her body.

"Hmmm." He simply responded.

"Why . . . me?" She knew it was a loaded question he wouldn't be able to answer, but she had to ask.

Inuyasha glanced down at her. She always knew how to ask the questions that caused people to mull for hours over searching for the right answer. It was one of those – what were they called – rhetorical questions, where there wasn't supposed be an answer. He grinned when he thought of the perfect response for her.

"Cause I said so."

Kagome liked that answer. Not that she'd completely understood it, but coming from Inuyasha, it said a lot. Her hand caressed his chest and abdomen as she lied there thinking. She never knew that in confessing her true feelings for the hanyou, there'd be so much more to consider. Her fingers continued to trace curlicue patterns on his perfect skin.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, careful of his claws. "Don't." He warned her, his voice so low it was almost inaudible. She looked up at him, her eyes adjusted to the dark so she could just barely scan his face. He looked . . . awkward, no uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, focusing all of his mental energies on regulating his breathing and calming down parts of his body and his mind that weren't in total control.

"You said you weren't ready."

She studied him, her face scrunched as she tried to decipher his confusing statement. Then her face lit up and she turned away as she remembered their earlier and very intimate session.

An 'oh' squeaked out from her lips.

"It's all right. It's just that, well, my youkai is very ready." It was embarrassing for him to admit it, but he had to tell her because she would have to understand, sooner rather than later, what it meant to date someone with a very specific demon heritage.

As Kagome lied there in Inuyasha's arms, a very naughty thought crossed her mind. It seemed too soon to engage in those types of thoughts, let alone actions. Yet, very some peculiar reason, it also felt very right.

Kagome moved into a kneeling position next to Inuyasha. He watched her, but remained quiet, content with just letting her do what she needed to do. She leaned in close, her mouth a breath away from his sensitive ears. "Close your eyes," she breathed.

This time, it was Inuyasha who was overcome with goose bumps. He did as instructed. He felt the bed shift as Kagome did whatever it was that she had planned. The anticipation was killing him. He was never one for surprises. Kagome had attempted at throwing him surprise birthday parties and failed miserably both times.

Kagome sighed as a means to ready herself. She wanted to do this. She placed her spread open hands on his chest with a feather touch. His skin jumped to the light actions. Bit by sweet torturous bit, her hands roamed up his muscular chest, past his collarbone, rounding up his slightly broad shoulders, curving to the form of his neck and through his silk hair up to the top of his skull.

The ears. The first trait of his that she'd noticed. The first thing she ever truly fell in love with. Through his satiny mass of silver strands, she found the base of those uber-senstive appendages. She knew how protective he was of them as he allowed no one to touch them.

Gripping lightly at the base, her fingertips squeezed the skin and kneaded the fuzz. She placed her sweet pink lips up against them, feeling the ends of the fur that lined that skin. She then whispered as seductively as she could.

"How about a preview?"

His deep golden orbs popped open and his eyes went even wider when he found her bare breasts staring right back at him. Breaking away from that erotic sight, he found another as she was staring down at him with her eyes filled with something damn near close to what love would look like.

"Kagome . . . "He moaned, his hands reaching to her waist, bringing her over him, her legs, her core, straddling just above his mid section. "Are you sure?" His hands gripped her narrow waist never having felt skin so smooth before.

Kagome never intended to reply with spoken words. She lowered her bottom down onto Inuyasha's lap. He frowned at the sudden change in scenery. Kagome dipped her head into the crook of his neck. Tilting her head up, she stuck out her soft little tongue and dragged it across his jaw line.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled back, his lids fluttering shut from the sensations Kagome – his Kagome – was causing him to feel. His large hands tightly gripped her sides, seeking to regain some control. The youkai inside of him rumbled awake, calling out to fulfill his instincts.

Just enjoy this, he told himself. Rushing it will just scare her away. And he never wanted her to leave. His hands traveled up from her waist and found the fleshy mounds of her chest.

Kagome jumped from the new touch, but quickly relaxed as he massaged them, massaged away any doubts she had about this. She planted wet kisses on his jaw, chin and neck. He inhaled her delicious scent, noticing a spike in her normal scent, cluing him in on her enjoyment of his preview.

Latching onto her hips, he pulled her off of his lap and carefully laid her down on the queen size mattress. His firm body blanketed her lithe form. Kagome inhaled and then giggled as his hair tickled her delicate skin. He smiled at her.

Leaning down, he captured her lips in a soft kiss that meant much more to the engaged teenagers. He kissed her again, more intensely. She responded; her fingers marching their way up along his thick arms, over his shoulders and down his lean back.

The kiss escalated from innocent to needy, passionate. His tongue sought entrance and she quickly obliged. She tasted fresh, almost sugary as her tongue danced with his. Kagome had no idea what she was doing, if she was doing it right. Instead, she mimicked his actions and those of the people seen in the movies. His moans were all that she needed to hear that she was doing it correctly.

She whimpered when his tongue left her mouth and his lips abandoned hers. Inuyasha planted soft pecks down her swan neck, deeply inhaling the pureness of her scent. Lower his mouth traveled, his entire body gliding down hers, creating a friction that greatly added to the heat inside both of their bodies.

Kagome glanced down to watch him. She was curious and fascinated by his actions. He was experience and she was just learning: learning about the things that Inuyasha could do to maker her feel so . . . good.

When he reached his intended destination, his lips latched onto one of her waiting nipplies, causing a cute little squeak to free itself form her throat. Her fingers found his ears once again and she clamped onto them, massing him into a lust-filled frenzy.

Kagome arched her back up, pressing her breast up toward his mouth, finding new pleasures from his torturous lavishing. His clawed fingers felt it fair to pinch and tickle the lonely nipple, send Kagome into her own frenzy.

Kagome wiggled underneath him. Her writing causing him to harden even more than he thought his body was even capable of. He removed his mouth from her breast and found her panting mouth ready for another round of kissing.

Lips and tongue teased and caressed. Inuyasha's fangs skimmed the insides of her mouth and Kagome wasn't afraid to lightly nibble back. Their hands explored unclothed flesh, mapping out the contours of their partner.

Only the need for air impelled them to separate, both gulping for the life-sustaining gas mixture. Their eyes locked and nothing was said, just a smile.

Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome, lying down in the space next to her. He glanced sideways, mesmerized by the deep rising and falling of her chest. All he could do was beam at the sight of her. He was a lucky bastard and he knew it.

She was happy, covered in his scent and devoted only to him. Only time would allow him to earn more from her. And there was so much more for the two of them. For once, he would endure the wait and use what patience he had just for her.

"Come here." He whispered. Turning onto his side, he pulled Kagome up against his body, his arms draped over her exhausted body. He sighed contently. "Time to sleep."

Kagome started to nod, but finished it with a loud yawn. She snuggled close to her hanyou, cuddling with his arms. Inuyasha pulled up the blankets and covered both of them up with the soft, cool material. The night held promises of good dreams and peaceful sleep for Kagome and Inuyasha.

**& & & & &**

Kagome awoke differently on this late Saturday morning. Waking up in the arms of someone else was fresh, exciting, and even a bit forbidden. It was an enjoyable experience that she would have to try again to get used to it. However, waking up in the morning, no matter if alone or with someone else, there were some things would remain the same.

She struggled to get out of the death grip Inuyasha had on her. The more she moved, the tighter he held onto her. It was cute. But she needed to get out of the bed. Spinning around in his arms so that she was facing his chest, she walked two fingers down along his front side until she made it down to the waistband of his shorts.

Gigging quietly, she poked her finger into the soft pouch of skin just above his sensitive man area. Inuyasha grumbled in his sleep. He let go of her and rolled onto his back. Kagome was up out of the bed and in the bathroom in a flash.

In the bathroom, after finishing with nature's call, she checked herself over in the mirror. Her normally tamed ink hair was messy. But she only shrugged her shoulders at it. She had to get back before Inuyasha started to strangle the passed out stranglers demanding to know her whereabouts.

Kagome tiptoed over back to the bed not knowing that Inuyasha was watching her with one brass-hued eye. Her hips smoothly swayed to and fro and her still bare breasts bounced with each tiny step forward. A faint pounding in his head reminded him to breath, causing him to let out a loud gulp. It gave himself away.

"Inuyasha." Kagome squeaked hoarsely from the first use of her voice in the morning. Her immediate response was to cover her naked chest up, even though he'd done more than just look at them last night.

He laughed at her actions. It was so Kagome. With his hand, he motioned for her to crawl back into the bed with him. Kagome kept her breasts covered as she climbed back into the bed, resuming the spooning position she'd fallen asleep in.

"Morning," he said as he nibbled on the outer shell of her ear. It tickled making Kagome laugh, her body squirming up against his.

"Good morning." She replied back with a sparkled in her voice from the laughing. "How'd you sleep?"

Inuyasha burrowed his nose deep into her messy hair and then onto her neck, inhaling deeply. It was her scent that he had been addicted to since reaching puberty. She didn't know it, but he would seek her out during the day, mostly at lunch, just to get a whiff of her, hoping it would be enough to last him until the next chance presented itself.

"Good." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Hungry?" He was so he figured she might be.

Kagome enthusiastically nodded. The thought of food stirred up cravings for bacon, eggs, French toast and apple juice. "Sounds good." Maybe that was why he was nibbling on her ear.

His hand slid up to her face, cupping her cheek so that he could turn her face toward his. He bright, roused eyes examined her face before giving her a nice kiss to start both of their days off with something good.

"Get dressed. We'll go out." He suggested, kicking the blankets off the both of them with his legs.

Kagome found the pajama top she had discarded last night and slipped it on. "What about Sango or Miroku?" She froze. "What happened to Sango and Miroku?"

"Keh. Hell if I know." He slipped on some blue jeans from his own overnight bag that he'd brought in with him. Grabbing a shirt, he passed Kagome and entered the bathroom. "Find out what the hell they are doing and see if they want food." He slammed the door shut behind him.

Kagome quietly dressed. After hearing the familiar sound of the toilet flushing, she heard the shower start. Her cheeks burnt red at the image of a showering, soapy and wet Inuyasha. She quickly left the room, keeping her erotic thoughts in the bedroom.

Knocking on the door to the room that used to be a boy's room only, she waited to see if anyone was up, or alive. If Sango and Miroku both indeed stayed in this room last night, things were not in Miroku's favor. The room could possibly be a crime scene.

The door opened. "Good morning Kagome." A very functioning Miroku replied.

It was suspicious, and a bit surprising. "Uh, is Sango here as well?" She asked as she tried peering into the room.

Miroku shook his head. "She woke rather early to go running."

Kagome nodded. That was Sango. "So . . . breakfast?"

"Now there's an idea." Miroku closed the door and walked with Kagome down the hallway. "How was your night?" He decided against on stressing any words he spoke, not wanting to sound too perverted in the morning.

Kagome blushed. "It was . . . good. Yep. Good." Miroku decided not to press her any further than that. He'd just tease Inuyasha later when they were alone. That would much more fun.

Inuyasha exited the bedroom just as Kagome and Miroku approached. "I need my coat and purse." Kagome explained as she slipped into the room. "I can meet you guys downstairs. Oh, and find Sango."

The boys nodded and headed down the stairs to the main level. It was always interesting to see who stayed behind, or who was left behind. Miroku was more into knowing that than Inuyasha. Inuyasha never bothered with it. Thought, it did leave him with something he had to do.

On the last set of stairs, a group of freshmen boys slept. It looked painful. Inuyasha smirked as a hilarious opportunity presented itself at his feet, literally. He bent down and eyed them once over. Yep, he thought, they'll do just nicely.

"It's the cops! Run!" He yelled into the ears of the poor freshman who had yet to feel their painful hangovers.

There were four of them and they bolted upright only to freeze in that position. Their first bust. They didn't know what to do. Stay? Run? They glanced at each other, waiting for someone to make a decision for the others. Whatever someone decided, they would do.

Inuyasha and Miroku hunched over, clutching their stomachs as they laughed at the miserable looks on the boys' faces.

The four boys stared at Inuyasha, unsure of what was really going on. Inuyasha knelt down and wrapped his arms around the two nearest bodies.

"Sorry. Just kidding. But, I've got a job for the four of you." He sounded sinister as a fang poked out into his evil grin.

"Inuyasha!" A girl called out. Miroku and Inuyasha didn't have to see who it was that was ruining their moment to torture freshmen. "Don't listen to him. You boys hurry on home before you get embarrassed by having your parents pick you up."

They boys nodded at the girl's instructions and dashed down the remaining steps and out of the house. Miroku and Inuyasha sighed as they watched their fun, and slave labor run off.

"Kagome, I was going to get them to clean the cabin." Inuyasha whined. He was just getting to that part.

"Nope. I don't let anyone from the school clean the cabin." She explained as she descended down the stairs. "They don't do a good enough job and they tend to steal stuff." She had some freshmen girls help her after the first party and most of Inuyasha's overnight clothing was missing. After that little incident, she took care of the cleaning.

Inuyasha frowned. It meant that he was going to be stuck helping to clean up this mess. That wasn't how he had his weekend planned. He didn't have any real plans, but never would they include cleaning.

"Sango. Breakfast." Kagome ordered as Sango came running in from the front door, having scrambled out of the way to let four freaked out freshman scuttle by. Kagome was very hungry by now. Sango nodded and headed back out the door. The boys followed.

**& & & & &**

At their seated table of the decent sized restaurant, they gave the waitress their individual orders before talking about what they would do tonight, as it was Halloween night.

"Everyone else will be going to the haunted house." Sango pointed out, reminding Inuyasha about his little declaration last night.

"Let's stay in then." Kagome happily suggested. "Pizza, movies or games. Board games?" Kagome didn't want to do anything Halloween-related. Not after last night. The blood, gore and fight she experience was enough to last her the rest of her life. Halloween from now on would consist of nothing more than pumpkin carving, candy and if she felt adventurous, a safe costume, like a bunny.

It sounded like a good idea to everyone. A laid back evening with just a few people. Inuyasha and Miroku did have a Halo 2 rematch in order and they hadn't found time to get together for it. Tonight would be perfect for it.

What they returned to the cabin, many who ended up staying over had left to go back home. Miroku and Inuyasha's Halo tournament was getting ready to start. They disappeared into the rec room to ready the electronic battle.

Kagome and Sango took the opportunity to clean up the mess from last night's festivities and to make sure than all stragglers were sent back home. The girls were interested in who ended up in the second floor spare rooms. It may have been idle school gossip that any decent person would avoid, but it would be what was talked about at school and it was important to be in the know.

**& & & & &**

It was dinnertime when the girls finished with their domestic duties. They were glad that they finished just as they got hungry, knowing that if they stopped to eat, it would never get finished. And it was a good thing too because the boys needed a break before they started to suffer from seizures.

A drive into the city for the sole purpose of picking up steamy, gooey pizzas, pure sugar candies and energy giving soda was in order. They drove by the haunted house, curious as to how many were sober enough to understand what Inuyasha had told them. It was still too early, but some were taking advantage of the shorter lines.

All four settled into the rec room of the Takahashi cabin when they returned. Kagome and Sango drifted away from the television when Miroku and Inuyasha started in on a rematch of their previous Halo rematch. For the girls, they could only handle watching the boys play so much of the video game before they were bored. They decided to try their hand at pool.

Sango took the opportunity to drill out some information from Kagome. She waited until the pool balls were ordered and set. Sango broke first. "So Kagome . . . "She wasn't sure what to ask, but was definitely curious as to how things went with her and Inuyasha last night.

Knowing about demons had its disadvantages and advantages. For Sango, she understood a little about inu-youkais. They had a peculiar psychology and followed well-evolved, very structured instincts. From this, Sango was using Kagome as a human subject to study. A hypothesis was already formulated and Sango was interested to see if it would follow through.

Kagome's eyes followed all of Sango's movements. She knew that Sango was digging for something tasty to chew on. While she felt that it was a topic to only be between Inuyasha and herself, there was a part of her that wanted to share with Sango her newfound feelings.

"Sango." Kagome calmly stated her name, challenging her to ask away. Kagome would answer Sango's questions, but she didn't want to just kiss and tell.

Sango missed her shot and it was Kagome's turn. Kagome surveyed the table, using her geometry and newly learned knowledge of collisions and momentum to find the best shot.

"Your first night with Inuyasha." She had to whisper. Sango didn't want Inuyasha to know what questions she was asking Kagome. She didn't want him to know that they were even having this conversation.

Kagome glanced up briefly at Sango and then took her shot. The cue ball connected with the intended solid colored ball and went into the pocket.

"We didn't have sex."

It was a simple, plain statement. She nodded as she watched Kagome line up her second shot. "I figured that much." Sango shook her head as Kagome's second shot was a success. "Still," she decided to wait until Kagome was lining up her third shot. Kagome slid the pool stick between her chalky fingers. "Most girls don't sleep in the same bed with a guy they just started seeing that night."

"You did that on purpose." Kagome whined as the cue ball banked off the side after completely missing the ball she had aimed for.

Sango coyly shrugged it off. "It was just an observance." It was finally her turn. Being an athlete by nature, Sango was more competitive when she played any sport. "Are you going to answer?"

Kagome smiled as she remembered her moments last night with Inuyasha. "It was nice." She watched as Sango sank her ball.

"Nice? That's it?" Sango was disappointed. She knew that if Inuyasha and Kagome kissed, it was Kagome's first. Sango hadn't had her first kiss yet. And if Kagome only description was that it was nice, what could she look forward to?

"What am I supposed to say? What do you want me to say?" Kagome thought that calling the experience 'nice' was a fine choice in words. She didn't have anything to compare to in the first place.

"I really don't know." Sango slumped and bunched her lips up. "Was it . . . enjoyable?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I liked it." Kagome set her pool stick down and walked up to Sango to whisper in her ear. "He made me feel beautiful."

That had shocked Sango. She examined her best friend's face. If Kagome could look any more beautiful, she did when she talked about Inuyasha. For Kagome to actually say it was the real shock. Kagome never believed herself to pleasing to any one's eyes other than her own mother. And Kagome would only say that her mother had a slight bias in her favor.

Sango felt happy for Kagome as well as a tinge of jealousy. She wanted to feel beautiful because of someone else, more specifically a male. Sango watched as Kagome looked past her to gaze at Inuyasha. Sango could tell from that one look that Kagome's feels for Inuyasha were much deeper that just casual liking. It could almost be love.

Sango took her next shot and made a huge mistake by hitting the eight ball into the pocket with the cue ball on its tail. The game was over with as Kagome as the victor. Sango knew that Kagome never took it personally when she lost. And Sango knew that as long as Kagome had Inuyasha, she'd never care if she lost at any games ever again.

Both girls sighed at the same time. And then giggled as they pointed and yelled 'jinx' at the other person. They didn't know what to do next as neither were interested in a second round of pool. They ended up on the couch munching on the snack food they bought and cheered the guys on; Kagome for Inuyasha and Sango for Miroku.

After a number of matches that was lost to the four teenagers, it was declared time for bed. Miroku ended up fumbling after Sango as she swore she'd lock the door, forcing Miroku to sleep in one of the other 'used' rooms. Laundry hadn't been done yet in those rooms.

Kagome yelped as she found herself unceremoniously tossed over Inuyasha's shoulder and hauled up the stairs. "Inuyasha!" She cried out, fighting the position she was in. "Put me down." She demanded.

"Why?" He asked finding her futile struggling fun.

"Because . . . this . . . this is . . . it's prehistoric." She couldn't believe that was the only word she could think of for her current position. It was a ridiculous word to say and specifically to someone with inu-blood flowing through their veins.

Inuyasha roared happily at her stuttering, but continued up the stairs to the bedroom. It wasn't until he was inside the room, door locked, that he threw her down onto the bed lightly. As she pulled her hair out of her eyes, she found Inuyasha hovered over her, his golden eyes gazing at her flushed features.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. The way his eyes examined her, peering deep into her eyes, accessing her soul, it was frightening. What would he find buried deep in her innermost soul?

His constant staring made her nervous. She squirmed underneath his intense gaze. "What is it?" She cautiously asked, afraid of what his answer might be.

Inuyasha brushed her soft locks away from her face. "Nothing." He answered, a gentle smiled gracing his lush lips. Kagome smiled back even though his answer was as vague as an answer could get.

He rolled from over top of her and lay next to her on the large feather filled bed. Smiling contently, Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, watching as her chest rose and fell with each precious breath she took.

Sitting up, Inuyasha pulled off his shirt. Kagome looked away, blushing all shades of red and pink. Inuyasha smirked at her utter innocence. It was a rare sight he would cherish. But for how long? Did she blush because she was uncomfortable, or excited?

As Inuyasha lied back down next to Kagome, she chose that moment to sit up, scooting away. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back." Grabbing her overnight bag, Kagome disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of a faint click behind her.

Kagome remained in the bathroom for quite some time. He heard the water turn on and off several times. He took the opportunity to take off his blue jeans and slip into his flannel pants that he normally wore to bed. Anything less would make Kagome uncomfortable.

He knew he was moving fast with Kagome as compared to other couples. But what he could and couldn't do with her was confusing. They had been friends for so long, and now they had moved up to the next step in their relationship. It felt more like a leap. The speed of their relationship was controlled by Kagome. It always had been. Just as she had always been his chosen.

Lying in bed waiting for Kagome, the bathroom door finally opened and he was surprised at her, at what she was wearing. He didn't care if she was wearing it for him or not, it looked good on her, and he liked it.

Kagome blushed heavily and his thick lips smiled. Kagome had her arms wrapped around her slender waist as she took hesitant steps toward the bed. Inuyasha drew down the blankets for her as his eyes inspected her succulent form. Never before had he been able to stare at her so openly. And now, he could do so freely.

Kagome climbed into the bed, quickly grabbing the blankets and covering herself up. She sat there quietly, waiting for Inuyasha to do, to say something.

He rolled onto his side, facing her with his trademark smirk on his face. "I'm guessing this outfit wasn't for me to see, yet." He teased her.

Kagome looked away. "You're right. Normally, it's just Sango and I . . . "Her voice trailed off the moment she looked back at Inuyasha. "What?"

"Sango sees you in that?"

Kagome glanced down at her outfit. It was a present she had received from her mother for Christmas. Her mother said that the nice lady at the department store explained how all teenage girls wore something skimpy to bed. Kagome's mother had to buy one for Kagome. It didn't make much sense to Kagome.

Her pajama outfit was nothing more than a cotton tank with matching cotton boy shorts. It was a tight, stretchy material, the top falling just above her belly button and held up by nothing more than thin elastic bands. Her mother had picked out the one that was colored red, with white trim. When with Sango, Kagome never thought about how revealing it was. But with Inuyasha, it was if she was naked.

Inuyasha lifted up the blanket to get another good look at her tiny outfit. Kagome drew up her knees to her chest as an automatic response to his leering. Kagome snatched the blankets from his hands and covered herself up again.

"What?" She asked. Why was he making such a big deal out of her pajamas? She'd worn it several times during the summer and never had problems like this.

He looked up at her. "I like it." He plainly stated. Fluffing the pillows back against the headboard, he leaned against them before pulling Kagome onto his lap. She snuggled up against his body the way she had the night before, breathing deeply as sleep was ready to take over for the night.

"Inuyasha." She softly spoke, not wanting to disturb the peace that settled in the room.

"Mmm." He replied as his eyes closed. Kagome's fingers were gently rubbing his, massaging him into a very relaxed state.

"What'll happen on Monday?"

"What do you mean?" His head lobbed to the side as he let sleep creep over him.

"At school. Your fan club. What'll we say? What'll we do?" She was concerned that his affections for her would turn off while at school, and the turn back on once alone or with Sango and Miroku. She didn't him to be all over her, but if Kouga tried asking her out again, would Inuyasha tell him that they were dating?

"Don't worry about him." He mumbled.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled as he now slept. Reaching up, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She carefully scooted down his body so that her head rested on his leg. It was the most comfortable place for her to rest her head. While his stomach was soft, despite the muscles, too much pressure on it was discomforting. After a wide yawn, her eyes shut and she fell to sleep.

**& & & & &**

**A Scribe's Babble:**  
Did I ever mention that I like to snuggle with fluffy things? So, I think the title explains it all. For those of you in college, you may understand the Halo obsession more than high school students. But I could be mistaken. Too many of my friends lost precious study time to that infernal game. Some ended up flunking out. So a warning, only enter Halo tournaments once your homework is done.

I should be able to post the next chapter on Thursday, as planned, but the Saturday post might be delayed by a day.

roshully


	7. Doggie Tonic

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**& & & & & & & &**

**Chapter Seven Doggie Tonic**

**Sengoku Jidai High School**

**Monday Morning**

Kagome sat in Trig class waiting for the final bell to ring like she did every morning this semester. This morning was different. What made it different was that Inuyasha and she was officially a couple. She wasn't planning on making a big deal out of it. She wasn't planning on saying anything at all. It was Inuyasha that she wasn't so sure about.

He was a guy that had complications with his emotions. It wasn't like she expected him to break out in song with a dozen roses and chocolates, but he had 'sides' to him. At him, in private, he was extremely affectionate, relaxed and not as rude. How would he act with her, at school, with his friends and fans watching?

Kouga entered with a group of girls that Kagome suspected only took the class to be tardy sacrifices. She was sure that the clique called this community service. As long as the boys were able to play sports, they were helping the community. A little part of her felt sorry for them. There wasn't a future for tardy lambs anywhere. Kagome didn't know if they had tardies in college. Absences, yes.

Inuyasha stumbled in as the last clearly rang. Kagome watched him as he took his seat, the empty one next to her. She stared at him, flabbergasted, as he looked over at her with his usual smirk. Kagome smiled back. She certainly hadn't expected this.

The musical bell rung through the speaker system, signaling the start of Eri's Bulletin. "Good morning to you all. Lunch today is a hot dog, meat or veggie, with hot tots, a banana half and frosted brownie. Salad bar and sandwich bar are both open as well. Sophomores will be accepting dance ideas up till Wednesday. So if you're creative, or got something, help them out. The annual Christmas Bazaar is coming up. So, if you've got stuff to sell or need something to buy, November 20th starting at 3 pm in our very own gymnasium. Something to look forward to this week: Football districts start here, at home, Friday night at 7 pm. Who we will face up against will be determined after a makeup game tonight. And lastly, winner of Friday's Halloween Costume Contest. For the males, dressed as a Viking, our star running back: Kouga."

Kouga leapt out of his seat. "I wasn't a fu . . flippin' Viking." He yelled at the intercom, watching his language as he felt the glare his teacher was giving him.

"Park it." His teacher instructed him. He gulped and then sat back down, a bit embarrassed by his outburst.

"And for the girls. Even I was impressed with her costume. A traditional damsel in distress: Sango as the fairest one of all, Snow White. The winners will be contacted later for their prizes. This is Eri. Out." The microphone clicked off and class was cued to start.

The teacher took the attendance and almost proclaimed Inuyasha absent until she actually looked around the room to see him sitting next to Kagome. It wasn't much of a surprise, but the way he kept looking at her was.

"Ah, Takahashi, it must be test time." The young female teacher teased the red-faced hanyou. "Test will be this Friday. Today and tomorrow we'll finish up our current lesson. Wednesday and Thursday are review sessions. Ones that would hurt very much it skipped."

The rest of morning went by without too much trouble. It was either the Halloween party or KINU's Haunted House that dominated the talks as something spootakular. It was relieving for Kagome because she didn't want everyone to make any kind of fuss about her and Inuyasha. She didn't want to deal with the girl's who would be happy, angry and jealous of her all at the same time.

Lunch time approached and like usual, Sango met with Kagome in the library and they hurried out to the parking lot to beat the lunchtime rush hour. Nothing had changed too much.

**Slippery When Wet Soup Shop**

Inuyasha watched Kagome's every movement the moment Sango parked her SUV in its usual spot. His eyes lit up when she walked into the café and smiled just for him. He put his arm up against the back of the booth, inviting her to sit down next to him as she had always done.

"Hey." Kagome greeted her new hanyou boyfriend. "Oh." Kagome reached into her purse and presented Sango with a gift certificate to one of the stores that donated goods. "Congratulations."

"Gods." She let out snatching the item away from Kagome. "I can't believe I won." Sango stuffed the prize away in her purse, hoping no one else saw how embarrassed she was by the whole thing.

"But Sango darling, you have always been my fairest one." Miroku tried to woo the athletic girl.

Sango rolled her eyes. "And I didn't get my seven dwarves. I was only able to rein in six freshman boys. But Miroku, there's an opening in my entourage." She teased the now rosy-cheeked pervert.

The waitress arrived with their food saving Miroku from scrambling to come up with the prefect retort. He didn't find any comfort in the fact that Sango may have seduced six freshman boys into doing her biddings.

Inuyasha and Miroku started to talk about the game on Friday. It was a big deal for the whole school. So far, they had a perfect season and championships were just a few weeks before basketball and wrestling season started. Their coach already had them team talking about their newest 'victims' and what they needed to do to slaughter them, as only a team could be slaughtered in football.

Sango listened in on the boys' conversation. With a brother in football, a family full of fans, she knew a thing or two about the sport and was able to offer suggestions. Inuyasha would never openly accept her suggestions; Miroku listened to them intently.

Kagome ate her soup, despite the feeling that her stomach didn't want the ginger laced broth and rice noodles. Unable to hold her chopsticks in her trembling hands, she was forced to just sip the broth from the soup spoon. Kagome prayed no one noticed. But she noticed the throbbing pain behind her eyes and in her temples, and the heat of an oncoming fever flowing just below her skin.

Nausea zapped her hard. Carefully setting down her napkin and utensils, she mumbled an excusal and bolted to the back of the restaurant to the woman's bathroom. Locking the door, she made it to the toilet just in time as her body dejected all of her stomach contents. And if that wasn't enough, she dry heaved a couple of times, racking her chest and throat with an invisible burning agony.

She rested her stinging head down on the cool, smooth porcelain surface of the toilet seat, completely unbothered by germs. Smacking her dry lips together, she could only taste acid and ginger. After taking several deep breaths, Kagome figured she was finished and tried to stand up.

Her legs held no strength, so she remained sitting until trying once again, this time successfully. Wobbling to the sink, she splashed cool water on her face, and then dipped her head down to consume some of the cool liquid to chill her burning esophagus.

Kagome opened the door to the bathroom and stuck her head out. She saw their waitress walk by.

"Saori." She quietly called out, not wanting to gain Inuyasha's attention.

The waitress stopped to look at Kagome. "Kagome, are you okay? You look pale."

Kagome nodded her head. "Look, could you do me a favor?"

Inuyasha looked out from his booth see Kagome talking and laughing with the waitress. So that was what was taking her so damn long. He turned back into the booth, noticing Kagome's half-eaten soup. He picked up his chopsticks and shoveled in a couple of pieces of beef into his greedy mouth before her return.

Kagome arrived just as everyone was ready to leave. Everyone threw out their share of the costs and headed outside to go back to school for the remainder for the day.

**& & & & & & & & **

It seemed like a long walk home after school, but she finally made it. Inuyasha had football practice and since the game on Friday was so important, he'd be there until seven. That gave her plenty of time to get her homework done. And with a Trig test and Physics test this week, she had plenty to do.

"Kagome!"

Kagome snapped her head up to see her mother standing there carefully studying her with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Kagome softly blurted out.

Kagome's mother walked up to her teenage daughter and took hold of her chin, moving her face side to side to examine something she noticed. "Go upstairs, put on your warm pajamas." Her mother instructed her daughter. "You're sick."

Kagome's eyes opened wide. How could she . . . ? Stupid mother instincts. They were always right. "But I've got homework mama." She protested.

"You can still do it. Go upstairs. And don't forget to put on your slippers." She added as she bolted for the kitchen.

Knowing she couldn't win with her mother, Kagome sighed and dragged herself up the stairs to do exactly as her mother told her. In truth, she wanted to be taken care of. It was flue season and she knew that this was her year to get it.

After changing into her oversized flannel pajamas that were pink with yellow stars on them, she wiggled her feet into her slippers and sat down at her desk, ready to tackle her homework. She'd do physics first, then Trig. She found physics to be a subject that she really had to work hard at.

"Come in." Kagome said at the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. Her mother entered with a tray of 'sick goodies' for her. Never underestimate a mother's ability to know exactly what their child's needs were when they are sick.

"Make sure you finish it all. I'll have soup for dinner." She said with a smile, leaving a small kiss on her daughter's forehead before exiting.

Kagome checked what her mother brought her. Of course, a cup of green tea, and by the scent from its billowing steam, it was laced with hints of lemon and honey. Her mother went ahead and peeled an orange for her. Also provided were salty crackers to balance out the acidity from the orange. It was what her mother normally provided for her when she was sick.

Carefully avoiding being burnt by the blistering beverage as she took a sip, she went to slave away on Newton's Three Laws of Motion. The concepts themselves were simple, yet the mathematics was complicated. She also didn't see how this was relevant to nursing, but it was required.

Three cups of tea, two oranges, a pile of crackers and a bowl of soup later, she finished her physics. Glancing at her clock, it read 6:34 pm. Her brain needed a quick break before she jumped into Trig. Now would be a good time for a bath. In between her bedroom and bathroom, she yelled her intentions to her mother downstairs. The reply she received back advised her to make it extra hot and bubbly with the good soap. Kagome rolled her eyes. Duh, that was how she made most of her baths.

The door opened and Mrs. Higurashi greeted her very dirty son. "So . . . how was it?" She asked her youngest child.

"We won." He beamed." Kohaku, Shippo and I all got touchdowns."

Mrs. Higurashi gleamed proudly. "That's wonderful." Then a taller figure appeared behind Souta. "Inuyasha. How are you dear?" She noticed that he was just as sweaty, dirty and exhausted as her son.

"Practice, Mrs. Higurashi." He explained his appearance, being as polite as he was always was in the presence of Kagome's mother. She never scolded him about his creative use of the language; she was just so nice that he felt bad if he spoke any less polite.

"Souta, go to the laundry room and put your dirty stuff away, then come into the kitchen for dinner. Inuyasha, if you're hungry, there is more than enough." She knew how much Inuyasha ate. It pleased her to see a man with such a healthy appetite.

"Uh . . . sure." He decided he'd stay. He really liked her cooking after all. "Where's Kagome?"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned briefly before smiling again. "She's in the bath. I'm afraid she's coming down with a cold or something."

Inuyasha frowned too. The thought that Kagome was getting sick didn't sit well with him. It never had. Mrs. Higurashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go up to her room? I'll bring you both something to eat. She should be starting her Trig homework soon." Mrs. Higurashi pushed Inuyasha toward the stairs before disappearing into the kitchen.

Inuyasha felt strange entering Kagome's room without her actually being there. Setting his bag down, he crawled on the bed, resting his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. His nostril's and lungs inhaled Kagome's air.

"Inuaysha!" Kagome was surprised to see the hanyou sitting on her bed. "You're dirty." She crinkled her face at the sight of the grass stained boy. And he stunk.

Inuyasha climbed off of her bed to give her a hug. She wasn't surprised and hugged him back. At the sound of tender tapping on the door, they separated. Mrs. Higurashi entered with a tray of food. "Yakisoba tonight. Kagome, some more soup. Oh Inuyasha, I called your mother to let her know you're here. She says not to stay out too late."

He took the tray of food from Mrs. Higurashi. "Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi." Looking down at the enormous mountain of noodles, meat and vegetables, he couldn't wait to eat. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the couple as she left.

Inuyasha sat the tray down on Kagome's desk. He pulled up the extra chair she kept in her room and sat down. He motioned for her to sit also and she did so. "You're mom says you're sick."

Kagome looked at her bowl of soup. She felt hungry, but she didn't feel like eating. "I could be. It's just a cold." She shrugged. Kagome decided to change the subject. "How was practice?"

Inuyasha nodded as he slurped his noodles. "Good," was the only word that escaped his mouth between large bites of dinner.

Kagome chuckled. "So, do you wanna work on Trig while you're here?" She took a sip of her soup, for Inuyasha's sake.

"Uh, sure." He'd rather do other things with Kagome, but he did have a test on Friday as well as a football game. And his math teacher was the kind of crazy devil woman that would grade his test and challenge his eligibility on the field during the coin toss. He just couldn't risk it.

They spent the next two hours slaving away on math until Inuyasha had it mastered. It was good timing because Kagome started to yawn as she put her stuff away for school in the morning. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and placed her in bed. He tucked her in tightly so that she would stay warm.

"I'm not tired."

"Keh, you yawned."

"Brain needed oxygen."

"Wench needs sleep."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his preferred nickname for her. But there was no winning with him. She lightly nodded at him. Inuyasha brushed her now dry hair away from her face. His hand caressed her cheek, which she turned into. Her blue-grey eyes met his topaz ones.

"Goodnight then, Inuyasha."

He leaned down and lightly grazed her lips with his. She held her breath, and didn't breathe again until he sat back up. "Get better. I need to pass that test Friday."

She was starting to protest but his sudden seizing of her lips drowned it all out. Wiggling her hands out of the blanket, she snaked her hands around his back and into his hair. It was always soft, no matter what he'd done previously during the day.

His hands grasped her wrists just as she started to go for his ears. He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth. "Save it for when you're better." His low voice warned her before letting her lip go. "Night."

Inuyasha grabbed his stuff and turned off the light as he left. He found Mrs. Higurashi downstairs in the kitchen with Souta as he worked on his homework. "Here." He placed the tray of dirty dishes down next to the sink.

"You didn't have to do that."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome's sleeping. I'm heading home now."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she nodded her head at Inuyasha. "Will you be here again tomorrow night?" She needed to know how much food to cook for dinner.

"Probably. Trig test on Friday." He explained. He didn't know if Mrs. Higurashi knew about him and Kagome.

"Well, drive safely and we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Night." Inuyasha looked over at Souta. "Good game kid."

Souta beamed as his high school hero left.

**Wednesday **

"But mom, I'm fine. Really." Kagome griped on and on about her health. But her arguing got her no where. Tuesday alone was proof enough. Mrs. Higurashi caught Kagome vomiting in the bathroom just as Inuyasha had left for the evening. And so the mother and daughter were squabbling over a doctor's appointment. "It'll pass."

Mrs. Higurashi studied her daughter carefully. "If you vomit again any time today and tonight, I'm taking you in."

"Fine." She said back as she slipped her jacket on. Sango would be arriving any moment to take her and Souta to school.

"And call Saori; tell her to serve you some chicken soup instead."

Kagome mumbled some kind of agreement before chasing after Souta at the sound of Sango's horn. It was too cold for her to leave the car.

Kagome made it through the entire school day without feeling the need to hurl all of the food she'd eaten during the day; a sign that she was getting better. It was the first thing she told her mother when she came home.

"You have an appointment Friday afternoon." That was her mother's reply.

"Mama." Kagome started.

"Yamaguchi-sensei's office called. It's time for you and Souta's yearly physical." Kagome's mother explained. "You can then tell her about your nausea."

Kagome sighed. There was no winning with that woman. She excused herself to her room to do her homework and then wait for Inuyasha to arrive after his practice. Why did she feel that her mother was the one that called to set up that appointment?

**Friday **

Dressed in the flimsy paper hospital gown that they so graciously provided, Kagome anxiously sat on the examination table as her doctor sat in one of those chairs with the wheels on it, looking over Kagome's file. She had just finished with the usual checkups she had been getting for the last few years.

"So, Kagome, how are things?"

"Good."

The doctor nodded as she set down the file on the nearby counter. "And how are you feeling?"

Kagome sighed. She figured it was good to lie to her doctor. "I've been vomiting for the past few days, but it stopped Wednesday."

"That makes sense. Your core body temperature is a little high, but it should come back down to normal in a couple of days." The doctor leaned back in her chair, trying to get comfortable in the squeaky contraption. "Kagome, are we dating yet?'

Kagome froze. Her skin went from pale to pink in a matter of seconds. She could feel her heart slamming against her ribs. Her breath tried to leave her at that very moment. "Yes." She squeaked out an octave too high for her natural voice.

The doctor only smiled. "Congratulations. I ask because you are at the age where you are dating and that usually leads to intimacy of some sorts." Kagome nodded as she tried to focus on what her doctor was saying. She was having _this_ conversation.

"Are you sexually active yet?"

"Oh no. No. Not yet." The words just flew out. _Not yet? Where did that come from?_

"Well, if you are serious about your current relationship then the natural course of things tends to lead to sex. Unless you plan to wait until marriage. Even then, you should be aware of what's involved. Make sure you are absolutely ready before you do anything. If you are, be aware of your birth control options. And remember to come in once a year."

Kagome wondered if her mother knew about her relationship with Inuyasha and that was why she was here having this conversation with her doctor.

"Do you have any questions?"

"What are my options? For birth control?" Her cheeks flamed as she spoke the words. Halloween weekend was intense. She didn't know how quickly things were going to proceed with Inuyasha, and she wanted to be ready when they were both ready.

"Pills are the most popular option. There is also an injection and a patch. I would recommend either the pill or the injection. The pill must be taken daily while the shot is once every three months."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She didn't think she'd be doing something like this so soon. However, Sango had mentioned something to her once about dog demons. It was during the time when Inuyasha was dating his previous girlfriend. The one Kagome thought was going to last a lot longer than five months. Sango said that dog demons were just as quick to bed as they were on their feet when running.

After gulping a few times at that memory, Kagome looked up at her doctor. "When can I get that shot?"

**Football Game **

Kagome stood outside the boys locker room, waiting. The game would start in an hour. She didn't get much of a chance to see Inuyasha during the day. After she finished the Trig test, she left to get ready for her physics exam. Her mom picked her up for lunch before going to the doctor, so she missed him during the one time she could actually talk to him.

Inuyasha hung out with the guys from the team after school to get into the right frame of mind for the football game. It was all about team togetherness with those guys.

Kagome pulled out her cell phone to look at the time. She'd sent Souta, Kohaku and Shippo in there almost twenty minutes ago. They had to have gotten suckered into being water boys, completely forgetting the real reason why they went in there. Damn their simple minds.

Soon, they would be heading out to the field to do their warm-ups and she wouldn't get to see him before the game. Once he was on the field, his brain kicked it into football mode. Anything outside the field didn't exist.

"Kagome."

She turned to see Inuyasha waling up to her in full uniform, helmet in hand. Her wide eyes roamed his appearance. His silky silver hair was braided back and a crimson colored bandana covered his sensitive ears. He wore his number 59 crimson jersey over the shoulder pads that enhanced his aura of manliness. Tight black spandex nicely fitted over his legs. On his face, black paint was smudged under his yes, making them appear darker than she'd ever seen. Overall, he was a delicious sight to behold. He always had been when she'd previously seen him out on the field.

"How'd your appointment go? Everything okay?"

He didn't know why he was called out here into the hallway; only that Kagome was outside, waiting and a nervous wreck. He came out as soon as he could.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Everything's great. I just have a slight fever from a cold." She bit her bottom lip, staring down at the carpet beneath her feet. This seemed she cliché, but she wanted to do it.

"I, uh, I wanted to say good luck, since I didn't get to say it earlier."

He grinned at her. "Really?"

She nodded, feeling relieved that he seemed to like this idea. "Yeah. Go crush 'em."

"I will." He gave her a toothy smirk before turning to meet back with his teammates. They were supposed to run out onto the field together, something the cheerleaders had asked them to do. And if he didn't run out there with them, people would worry.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's desperate voice cried out.

He turned just in time to catch her as she lunged up at him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. She kissed him. She kissed him hard, bruising both their lips. Inuyasha held her up by - being bold - grabbing her ass. He kissed her back with the same amount of force that she was. Newton's third law.

She bit his lip, tugging at it before letting it go. Resting her forehead against his, panting for the kiss, in a breathy voice, she said, "Give 'em hell."

He huskily growled at her actions; the kiss, her voice, he was going to go out on the field with a very full cup. And to help himself even more, he slid her body down his as slowly as he could, feeling his curves against certain parts of his body. Gods, the sensations. He was on fire.

He cupped her face with his gloved hands. "I'll score for ya."

Kagome giggled at him. "No, you're supposed to score with me. But a touchdown or two would work."

He groaned at her innuendo. When did she get to be so forward? He found himself liking it, a lot.

Placing a small kiss on her lips, he winked at her as he hurried back into the locker. Kagome could only smile as she fell against the wall. She felt so warm and fuzzy. It felt nice. She didn't want the feelings to slip away.

**The Football Game **

Sango and Kagome sat in the bleachers wrapped up in crimson, black and white blankets, sweaters, gloves, scarves, socks and hats; the school colors. Every student and many of the parents and spectators rooting for their Sengoku Jidai Warriors were dressed in those colors creating a sea of crimson.

Game on.

It was a slaughter. Right from the get go, their Warriors were on a rampage, out for blood and grass stains. Miroku, as the starting quarterback, was flawless with perfect passes and picking plays. Kouga was unstoppable once he had the ball in his hands, refusing to be taken down once he started running.

But it was Inuyasha who proved to be the most valuable player on the field. Every pass Miroku threw to the hanyou connected, earning him four touchdowns for the night. Three of those touchdowns occurred in the third quarter alone. With a score of 42 – 0 in complete favor of the Warriors, many were already declaring them champions. They still had two games left to play.

Sango and Kagome sat in the cafeteria waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha to finish up in the locker room. Word was that there was some kind of get together afterwards to celebrate the victory. But what it was, no one had any clue. So, they would have to wait.

"You think we could?" Miroku's voice spoke as he and Inuyasha entered the cafeteria. Both had their wet hair down, and were dressed in regular clothing.

"Fuck yeah, why not?" Inuyasha replied back. It was apparent to the girls that Inuyasha had an idea that Miroku wasn't so sure about.

"Sango my dear. Did you watch me play?" He sat down next to her hoping to score an extended grope for playing so well at the game.

Sango shook the sting from the slap out of her hand. "You pass to Inuyasha's fourth touchdown took four seconds too long." She countered back, crossing her arms across her chest, doing the best she could to ignore the pouty look on his reddened face.

Kagome placed a concerned hand on Sango. "But Sango, that four second delay was caused by the other team's defensive lineman grabbing at his ankles. Miroku quickly recovered from a potential quarterback sack to a touchdown pass. Give the guy _some_ credit."

Miroku was suddenly at Kagome's side with both of her hands in his. "Kagome dear, I know that you and Inuyasha are together, but . . . "

Kagome punched the boy in the chest with both her fists. "It wasn't a sex invite Miroku. Sheesh. I felt sorry for you." She yelled at him.

"Keep your hands off my wench." Inuyasha growled as he bobbed Miroku in the head once. He helped Kagome out of her chair. "We're leaving. Meet you there." Inuyasha rushed Kagome out of the cafeteria so they didn't have to bother with Miroku's antics.

Sango, feeling sorry for Miroku after taking hits from both Inuyasha and Kagome, helped him back up on his feet. "You know better than to touch Kagome. And in the presence of Inuyasha."

Miroku smiled at her. "It's okay. I like it when you hit me. I can feel your desire and passion burn with each slap against my cheek."

Sango rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Where are we going?"

"Someone, I think Kouga, suggested going to the GameGrounds."

"Sounds like fun." Sango said. They stopped once outside. "Where's you car?"

"At home. Inuyasha drove me."

Sango narrowed her eyes at the perverted quarterback, but decided to give in just one. He did play well. Even she was impressed by his game, on the field.

"Hop in or we'll be late."

**The GameGrounds **

The GameGrounds was a massive warehouse that was intended to be a place where minors could hang out and not do other things that might get them in trouble. Basically, it was a giant arcade with the latest in video and carnival games. It had food, non-alcoholic beverages, music and prizes. Overall, it was a great place to have fun, except for the price. Fun was expensive.

Inuyasha and Kagome waited for Sango and Miroku to arrive so they could all enter together. Kagome had her wallet out and ready to pay the ridiculously expensive entrance fee. She's been here once before, for Ayame's birthday party. After seeing too much of her money disappear on nothing, she avoided the place. But she couldn't do that tonight.

"Ah, Mr. 59, and Star Quarterback." The host greeted the two boys. "Mr. Running Back told me you'd be joining him."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. So, Kouga was already here. Miroku gave the host a slight, but polite bow. In response, the host bowed deeply.

"I'm Tanaka, the manager here. And as a way for us to congratulate your victory, we offer you free passes." Tanaka handed the boys cards to use in the machines for unlimited play time.

"Thanks." Miroku said. It was unexpected, but not unheard of. Kouga and Inuyasha probably had something to do with it. They and their families were so well-known, and Tanaka would receive a lot of free press for this place for helping out the football team. This was business.

Sango and Kagome had migrated behind the boys as Tanaka had pictures taken of this year's high school stars. Kagome tugged on Sango's arm and they went over to the cashier.

Sango started to complain. "I can't believe them. They volleyball team tried to do this, but no one cares about girls playing sports. Wait until I tell my mom about this." Sango pulled out the cash needed to get in. "Not to mention the price."

Kagome was counting out coins hoping she had enough loose change to make the full amount. Setting her wallet on the counter, she started searching around the bottom of purse.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as her friend was pulling everything out of her purse.

Kagome frowned. "Could I borrow some change?" She hated to borrow money, no matter the amount needed.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Get your ass over here and pay for your girlfriend's entrance." Sango yelled at the football that was momentarily wrapped up in his celebrity-like treatment.

Kagome clamped her hands over Sango's mouth, doing the best she could to keep her loud mouth quiet. Sango was shocked by Kagome's reaction. She was able to pry the girl's hands off her mouth.

"What was that for?" Sango looked over at the cashier. "Use my change for her."

Kagome stuffed her belongings back into her purse. "I'm not a gold digger." She mumbled loud enough for Sango to hear.

The cashier handed the girls their passes. Kagome put hers in her back pocket as she suddenly felt like not playing anything. Sango pulled Kagome aside.

"Explain."

Kagome sighed. She pulled Sango further aside. She didn't want Inuyasha to hear what she had to say. It was easier this way, to avoid problems. "During halftime, I was in the bathroom, in that far end stall. Kikyou and her friends came in talking about me and Inuyasha. Kikyou called me his charity case while one of the other girls just called me a gold digger. And they were in the line behind us at the cashier just now. If I had Inuyasha cover the cost for me, they'd just use it as proof."

"Who cares what those snobs think or say?"

"I do." Kagome pressed her lips together. "You can't do or say anything to them unless you actually hear it out of their mouths."

"Why?"

"If Inuyasha finds out, he'll confront Kikyou. Kikyou's father could put a bad spin on it." Kagome explained her reasoning.

Sango nodded. "Already playing the politician's wife."

"No." She blurted out. "I just don't want trouble." Kagome looked over and saw that Tanaka was finally finished with Inuyasha and Miroku. "Will you tell Inuyasha that I went to the bathroom?"

Sango could only nod as Kagome made her way through the rowdy crowd towards the bathroom. And she thought that Kagome's life would be better with Inuyasha as her boyfriend. But the problems were still there, they were just different.

"Okay Brad Pitt, George Clooney. Are we done now?" Sango teased the two football players.

"Sorry about that." Miroku apologized. He didn't mind it much, but he left Sango waiting and that was bad manners.

"You can make it up by getting me one of those peach smoothies." She ordered Miroku. He was gone towards the counter half a moment later. Alone with Inuyasha. She'd have to hurry before Kagome returned.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Where's Kagome?" He looked around, but couldn't spot her.

"Bathroom. Look," Sango had to phrase this in a way that wouldn't clue him into the problems that Kagome wanted to avoid. "I think it was rude how you ditched the girl who is your best friend and girlfriend to get in for free while she had to scrap coins to get in."

"What are you talking about?"

"You made Kagome pay the outrageous fee to get in her so she could celebrate _your_ victory."

Inuyasha frowned. "She never said anything. I would've paid."

"She shouldn't have to ask."

Inuyasha felt like the biggest jerk in the world. It wasn't just because Kagome was now his girlfriend and he didn't even offer to pay for her, but he knew that she wasn't in the most comfortable of financial positions.

No, he didn't feel like a jerk. He felt like a big piece of shit. The only problem he had was that he didn't know how to rectify the situation.

"What should I do?" He asked. Asking for a refund and giving her the money back was an option, but he knew Kagome. She'd only yell at him.

"Nothing." Sango stated. "But next time, don't forget." Sango gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded back.

**& & & & & & & & &**

**A Scribe's Babble:**

Newton's Third Law of Motion states that for every action (force applied) there is an equal and opposite reaction (equal force applied in the opposite direction. Translated: What force Kagome kissed Inuyasha with was the same amount of force he kissed her back. See, physics is good for something.

Inuyasha's Jersey Number – number 59 is the number used in Yamaguchi Kappei-san's blog address, who is the Japanese seiyuu for Inuyasha. I was going to use the number of the character he voices in Eyeshield 21, but got lazy. Nor did I use the number that Yamaguchi uses when he plays football, again too lazy. But hot damn . . . Yamaguchi-san in football uniform . . . sigh . . .

So sorry about the delay in posting this. Stupid bridal shower grumble grumble

But the reviews and such cheered me up, so thanks a bunch

roshully


	8. The Golden Asse

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**& & & & & & & & **

**Chapter Eight The Golden Asse**

** The GameGrounds **

**The Bathroom**

Kagome stood at the sink, staring at her reflection. She turned on the cold water. Her forehead was covered with a thin sheet of seat. Her skin felt hot. Must be the fever, she thought as she splash the ice cold liquid onto her face. Since her doctor told her she had a slight fever, Kagome had dressed extra warm for the chilly air of the football game. But now, she was inside, and in the thick layers of clothing, she was roasting.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her cherry-vanilla lip gloss and applied a generous amount to her stimulated lips. She blew a kiss to her reflection before exiting the bathroom. She hoped they found a place to sit or something so she could take off the extra layers.

Kagome spotted lockers and decided to store her extra clothing in there. It was safer. And since Sango covered the cost for her, she had the loose change to pay for the key. After taking off the layers, she figured it'd be a good idea to put her purse in there as well. Either way it didn't matter. It's not like she had money in it. The cashier already took it all.

**& & & & & & & & **

He growled. "What's taking her so damn long?" He kept looking out for her and kept not seeing her.

"You're the one who suggested we wait for her here when she doesn't where here is." Sango bit back lightly. Miroku appeared with her peach smoothie, dispelling any chance for an argument.

"There you guys are." Kagome cried out. "You moved on me."

Miroku and Sango both pointed their fingers at Inuyasha, placing silent blame where it belonged. He just shrugged it off. It didn't bother him any.

"Are we ready to go play some games?"

Everyone nodded at Kagome. Inuyasha took a hold of her hand and lead her to the games he wanted to play.

Kagome hung back to watch her football stud kick, punch and blow up his virtual enemies. And oh how she watched. She hadn't noticed earlier, but he was wearing on his tighter t-shirts. It was black. A good color to bring out his sun-kissed skin, his tight rippling muscles . . .

Since he was tall, he had to bend over some to see the screen, making him stick his firm ass out in her direction. She casually eyed the gentle curve of his muscular buttocks and found herself imaging her hands gripping them, her short nails digging into the flesh a she begged him to pound deep and hard into her.

And her fantasies didn't stop there.

Erotic imagines involved her tongue, feather light touches, nibbling and naked flesh covered in delicious sweat coaxed her into intense arousal. Kagome was hungry; her body craved the delectable hanyou in front of her. So what if the shot she received needed twenty-hours to go through her system. She couldn't wait. Wouldn't wait.

As soon as he smelt it, his body stiffened. It came from behind him. He had to know where it was coming from. It was a luscious smell that was affecting every single part of him, putting his entire existence into a state of arousal that he'd never been in before. Slowly turning to get a glance behind him without being too obvious, he gulped at the sight that came into because that was where the aphrodisiac stood.

Kagome's lust filled eyes grazed his body up and down in slow sweeps. She had her arms cross in a manner that caused breast to be pushed up and out, almost falling out of her black-ribbed tank top. Her pink tongue was licking one of her fingers, as if giving subtle clues to any male watching about which games she really wanted to play.

Inuyasha gulped. Originally, he had planned on waiting a long time before bedding her. She was that much more precious to him. He would be ready the moment she was. But, damn, if he didn't do anything soon, one of them was going to explode. He remembered her kiss before the game. Somehow, he never completely softened from the encounter.

Ignoring his game, he walked up to Kagome, pressing his body up against hers. Kagome let out a wanton moan that caused Inuyasha's knees to shake. Kagome reached out and took a hold of his muscular arms, pulling him against her body roughly. He could sense her heat, her arousal, her lust, all for him.

Kagome's dark cloudy eyes looked up at him. Her right hand slide down his powerful chest, her touch was dainty, exploring. His now deep aureate eyes follower her steady, intentional movements.

He let out a gasp, followed by a deep rumble of approval at her swift actions. She had grabbed the waist of his pants, pulling him against her; his thick stiff member flush against her jean covered core.

Her left hand found its way to an ear and she started an assault on the appendage; on his control. For both of their sakes, he took hold of her wrists and pinned her arms down along the side of her body. Gods, he wanted this much more than she probably realized. But he didn't want this to be a mistake. He didn't want her to do this just because she thought he wanted. If they were going to do this, it was for both of them.

Kagome's response; to puff her chest out to chest his.

"Please." And that was all she had to say.

Inuyasha was stunned, to say the least. Was she . . . she was begging him for sex. A small part of him knew that it wasn't the best idea, for either of them. Friends forever, but a dating couple for one week. Even that was fast for him. But she was Kagome. That was his only reason in his world.

He took her hand and first they went to her locker. After fumbling with the key and cursing at his inability to do anything in the crazy state he was in, he had all of her stuff and they were outside in his car. He didn't mention to Sango or Miroku that he was leaving now with Kagome. Miroku could thank him later.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome's home was not an option. He looked over at her, sitting in the passenger seat, taking off her seat belt. "Kagome." He said, worrying about her safety.

She ignored him as she found her way onto his lap, straddling him carefully. She didn't want him to crash, but she just couldn't stand not to be touching him, caressing his skin. Moving his hair aside, and making sure that she wasn't in his line of sight, she kissed and licked at the sensitive skin of his neck, never aware of the exact meanings it had to someone with inu-blood in them.

It took every ounce of resolve to not just pull over, throw her into the backseat and give her what she needed from him. But he wasn't going to do that to her. Not for their first time. Yet, after this, any place, it was all fair game.

His house was their only choice. Once he parked, he carried her bridal style in through the side door and up to his room. The door was closed and locked before he put Kagome down on her feet.

She was already working on pulling off his shirt. In the safety of his room, his instincts went on auto pilot and told him that for his first time, for her first time, he was in charge. She would have to submit to him.

He stopped her with his hands and a low warning growl. She stopped, but gave him a seductive smile as she backed away from him, moving toward the bed. She beckoned him with her scent.

The shirt she wanted off was now on the ground as she stepped out of his pants, leaving him only in his black cotton boxer briefs. He stalked towards his sexy prey as she waited for him. Kagome knew that he was in command. He'd always been the dominant. It'd just taken him a while to figure it out for himself.

Inuyasha reached out for her, carefully taking a hold of her delicate arms, watchful of his claws. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her rich scent, her pheromones that swirled around him, encasing him in what would soon be their joined scents. She wasn't in heat, which was a good thing; she was just extremely turned on, another good thing.

His hand snaked up her back, circling around her neck. Roughly, but not enough to cause any real pain, he pulled her head back so he could look into her stormy eyes. She wanted him. He wanted her. Did they have to love each other to have sex? They say that sex is better when love is involved.

Fuck it, his last coherent thought as his lips madly collided with hers. Kagome clung onto his hips for leverage, pulling him against her as his tongue barged into her mouth. He needed no permission to enter.

He probed, licked, sucked and nibbled at her tongue; her lips. He kissed and tasted her with the same blistering passion she kissed him with. His other hand slipped down her front and found one of her breasts.

Kagome moaned into him as he fondled her, gently at first, but that grew as her moans increased in volume. Breaking way from her, he pushed her down onto the bed. She scooted up so that her legs didn't dangle. When had she taken her shoes off?

Inuyasha climbed up on top of her, his hips straddling hers. Flexing his hand, readying his claws, he grabbed her tank and pulled it away from her body. He went ahead and sliced at the material that kept her skin from him. A gasp of enjoyment left her lips. She wore no bra. He'd have to tell her later how much he appreciated that.

Her perfectly shaped breasts rose and fell with her quick pants. He had to admire them. Kagome grabbed his hand and brought it to her left breast, arching her back up to him, asking him to give it attention. How could he deny such a request? He massaged them not gently, but not too rough either, not knowing how she would like it. As his clawed hands kneaded the milky flesh, her nipples pleaded to be touch, pinched. And that was just for starters.

His mouth fastened around the other breast, using all of his oral abilities on the tender mound of flesh. He alternated from left to right, teasing one, and then teasing the other, licking, flicking and nibbling, working the girl underneath him into impassioned delirium.

Kagome reached up and somehow, in her dazed state, found his ears. His ears had always been forbidden. Is that what made them so tempting? And now, she had full access them. Only her. She began by scratching at the bases and then working her way up, circling her fingertips across the velvety skin.

Inuyasha couldn't focus on her breasts as his senses grew hazy from her rapturous torments. His ears were off limit for a very good reason: an inu-hanyou G-spot. His lust filled eyes rolled back as a deep moan rolled off his ruby lips. If she wanted to be pleasured, he'd have to escape her assault.

His kisses, nibbles and lips grazed along her sensitive, hot and sticky skin. Bit by bit excruciating bit, he mad his way south, moving out of her range. He stopped to tease her belly button before meeting the resistance of more clothing. This just wouldn't do. With a quick flick of his wrist, he was pulling her pants off her legs, she had helped by lifting her hips for him.

Her underwear was the only thing left that kept him from having all of her. They were only there to tease . . . her. He traced his tongue around the elastic band, tasting the responsive skin of her abdomen and inner thighs. She wiggled around trying to move her body in hopes that his tongue would tough the area that needed to be licked.

"Inu . . . ya . . . sha . . . "Her broken words rasped out. He'd want her unable to speak when he was done with her.

He knew he wouldn't be able to tease her for long. He was also teasing himself, his own mind, and his body. So close to the source of that rich smell, the intense heat; he was quickly losing it. The desire to taste her was overwhelming.

The black cotton panties she wore were immediately ripped off of her. She never even noticed. Inuyasha grabbed her hips and pulled her down the bed.

Kneeling on the floor, he wrapped both arms around the outside of her legs, curling his hands back toward her sex. One hand held her down, while the other was ready to explore and probe her juicy sweetness.

"Oh." She cried out the moment she felt his soft tongue on her womanhood. His fingers spread her lips open, granting him fall access to devour her succulent fluids.

Every part of her was enflamed with passion, need and pleasure. Her head thrashed from side to side as her hands grasped for anything to cling onto, the rest of her was held still by the demon strength of her wonderful and talented love.

It was another mouth to kiss, lick, suck and nibble on. It was more than just a mouth, but he treated it as it was one; giving it much deserved attention. Andy by the song of her pleasure, he was doing something it. He was enjoying this just as much as she was. Perhaps she a little more.

Inuyasha pulled away. Kagome struggled to climb up on her elbows to look at him. She caught him stepping out of his underwear. Kagome scooted back to her original position on the bed. He climbed up over her, gazing down at her flushed body.

She looked down at his stiff member and then up to his face. "Do you want me to . . . "She began to ask.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't wait. Kagome . . . "He paused. It was nor or much later on. If he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. His instincts wouldn't allow him too.

Kagome only spread her legs open, allowing him the room he'd need to fit in between her. Inuyasha took a deep breath. This was it, for both of them.

Her fingers latched onto his forearms as he slowly entered her. She took deep breaths, forcing her muscles to relax, trying to accommodate his entrance and his size into her. It would hurt, but not for long, which she knew. Together they worked through the pain. She exhaled only when he fully entered her.

He went slowly for her, giving her just enough control to avoid unnecessary pain; keeping him in enough control so that his youkai didn't do anything regretful. From the change in her scent: trepidation, pain to pleasure, and her breathing; he used that to gauge his speed.

As a unified pair, their hips danced as he glided in and out of her, gradually building a pleasant tension in both their bodies. Inuyasha kissed any part of her skin he could reach. His hands guided her hips, leading her in their movements together.

Time had no meaning as they had all the time in the world. He could feel her muscles constricting around him, clinging onto him tightly as she moved away from any form of control. On the other hand, he was quickly losing any resolve he had as he felt himself ready to fly.

Kagome's fingers dug into his flesh, just as she'd imagined earlier, pushing him deep inside of her. Her breathing was erratic, desperate; her vocal cords strained from the crimes and moans of feelings that had no words.

Inuyasha was her lifeline as her body and soul shattered, her senses blinded by a supernova of pleasure. His orgasm sent hers into other dimensions as she screamed out to the Gods, describing to them the happiness she just experienced. Inuyasha grunted as he reached that peak of bliss he'd never felt before. His body convulsed before losing to the intensity of exhausting his very soul.

Rolling out and off of her, their hands blindly found each other and fingers entwined as the pair of new lovers regained lost air. Kagome, with her eyes closed, could feel very little, after it at felt so much. Her body tingled with electric fuzz. It was the only way she could describe it. It didn't matter if it made any sense to her brain; all of her was able to enjoy the sensations all the same.

Inuyasha took several deep breaths to stop the racing of his heart. Maneuvering onto his side, head resting on a pillow, he watched as Kagome descended from her orgasmic high. Her magnificent body was covered with a sexy pink flush that he'd seen when she got really angry with him. He now knew, with one hundred and ten percent certainty, that he'd found his mate; his life mate; his soul mate.

Kagome's hazy eyes fluttered open and she blushed as she caught Inuyasha gazing at her naked form. She reached up with a weak hand to touch his cheek. He turned into her palm and planted a tiny kiss.

"Hey." Her voice was tottery from her sexual opera just moments ago.

"Hey." He answered back, his voice soft. "You . . . are you okay?" It seemed like a weird thing to ask, but he didn't know what else to say.

She nodded as she took a slow breath. "I feel . . . "A smile graced her rosy, slightly swollen, but still kissable lips. "Good."

"Good?" He asked. He half-expected something like wonderful or stupendous. But as he thought about it, it was a good answer. He felt good too. "Need anything?"

She took another deep breath, still swimming in her post-sex intoxication. As she thought about his question, Kagome only shook her head. "Nope. I'm good."

He chuckled at her. Sitting up, he moved Kagome around so that she was lying in his bed properly. He pulled the blanket over them to warm their naked forms. Pulling her close to him, in a spooning position, allowed him the courtesy to personally keep her warm. He heard her yawn as she snuggled into the pillow, the soft blankets and her lover.

He fell asleep as soon as she did.

** Saturday **

Kagome woke up to find herself naked and in Inuyasha's arms. And all she could do was smile. Last night was . . . wonderful. Her insides giggled as her mind was flooded with the memories of what transpired in this very bed with the hanyou holding onto her with his death grip.

"Inuyasha." Her light airy voice drifted to his perky ears. He inhaled deeply as he groggily pushed himself off of the warm pillow.

"Morning." He mumbled, smacking his dry lips together. What time was it?

"Morning." She replied back. "Sleep well?"

He nodded as he slowly stretched his muscles. "You?"

"Yeah." It was Kagome's turn to stretch her muscles. Parts of her body she never felt before were tender, but not too painful. It would take a while for it to go away after some funny walking, or she could just lie in bed all day.

"I'm starving. You hungry?" Inuyasha as he sat up only to look down at her.

Kagome sat up nodding. She was starving. Last night left her hungry for all kinds of tasty treats. Inuyasha made it to the edge of the bed. Grabbing some pants he had lying around, he slipped them on, zipping them up as he left the room.

**& & & & & & & & **

Inuyasha found leftover bacon and hash browns from someone's breakfast from earlier that could easily feed both him and Kagome. He mulled over the idea of frying up some eggs, and decided to go for it. Kagome would appreciate the gesture, even if he wasn't a culinary expert.

Scrambled eggs couldn't be messed up, too badly. He went ahead with making breakfast, hoping to impress the girl lying naked in his room.

"Inuyasha."

_Fuck, I missed that_.

Inuyasha spun around to see his father standing there, dressed in his weekend casual wear that consisted of a loose pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Inuyasha suddenly found himself not knowing how to act around his father, so he just turned back to his eggs so they didn't burn.

"Good game last night. Four touchdowns. That's impressive. Sesshoumaru couldn't boast such a feat."

Inuyasha growled at the sound of his half brother's name. "Fuckin' bastard played basketball dad." Inuyasha silently prayed that his eggs would just hurry up and be finished so he could leave.

"He played football too. He was just taller, so basketball was better suited for him." His father explained as he made his way over to the small table to sit.

Inuyasha didn't need to be so casually reminded about the differences between him and his brother, half-brother. Or, as how most everyone else put it: how much better his half-brother was. It was a waste of time to make such noticeable comparisons.

Finally, he thought as his eggs were finished. He dumped them out of the pan and onto a plate. He put everything on a tray so he could eat upstairs with Kagome, out of the presence of his father.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped. The tone of his father's voice was forceful, but calm; non-threatening. He wasn't in trouble, but his father wasn't done talking to him. He set the tray down and joined his father at the table. For a while, they both sat there silently. Inuyasha was growing nervous, agitated and quite pissed off.

"Inuyasha." His father's voice was steady and even gentle, not at all what he expected. "I know I don't need to tell you to be careful."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as a blush crept down the length of his cheeks, the purple stripes of his demon heritage bleeding out. Shit. He'd forgotten. His father probably had smelt both their arousals as soon as he'd brought Kagome into the house last night. And he most likely heard their screams of pleasure.

"Dad, look . . . " He started to explain, to say anything so he could leave.

"Inuyasha. I don't need to hear from you about the sexual tendencies of our kind. As a male, I'm proud of you. As a father, I have concerns. This is all I'm going to say. Be safe, and treat her like a goddess."

Inuyasha just nodded. He knew he screwed up. It was his mother he'd have to really worry about. Maybe that was what the 'be safe' warning was about; his mother. Standing up, he grabbed the breakfast tray, trying to make a quick break for it.

"By the way, tell Kagome I said hi. And she's welcome to dinner tonight."

He wasn't quick enough. Inuyasha almost lost his handle of the tray. Instead of replying back, he made a beeline straight to his room. He found Kagome lying in the bed, hopefully still naked. He made his way to the bed.

"I didn't know what you wanted."

Kagome sat up and examined all of the food that he brought for her: bacon, eggs, hash browns, water, tea and even orange juice. She smiled as she reached out and snagged a piece of bacon.

"Yummy." She responded, munching away.

"Keh," was his response as he dug into the fresh pile of eggs he cooked.

Kagome ate almost as much food as Inuyasha. He had ended up giving her the last piece of bacon. Once all was finished, he moved the tray onto the floor so he and Kagome could lie back down in each other's arms. Quietly they laid there, enjoying the peace and enjoying the comfort from their partner.

"What?" Inuyasha inquired as he felt Kagome giggle.

"I was just wondering how Sango and Miroku faired last night."

Inuyasha pulled her close to his body, inhaling her new scent. He enjoyed this scent on her just as much as her innocent one. Maybe he liked this one more. It would just take some time getting used to. And he did enjoy the activities involved in changing their scents.

"Let's not worry about them."

Kagome smiled. "Already forgotten." She turned around in Inuyasha's arms so that she was staring at his chest. Moistening her lips, she kissed skin, still salty from the sweat of last night's lovemaking. Inuyasha moaned as those electrifying sensations started to re-energize his body.

Her soft lips worked up his chest, her tongue dipping into the divot of his throat, and then up along the rest of his throat to his jaw line. Someone had to have told her the meaning of her actions. She gripped his thick, tense biceps as she lowered her body down deeper beneath the blankets.

Frowning when she noticed he was dressed, there was only one thing to do: get rid of them. Slipping the button from the loop, she zipped the metal down until it was enough that she could pull that pants down, leaving the clothing bunched around his knees.

"Kagome . . . "Inuyasha started to say, but lost his thoughts when he felt warmth encompass a part of him that was already hot.

Inuyasha's hands reached back, finding a firm grip of the head board. He needed the leverage to endure the tantalizing oral abilities of his miko lover. Kagome reveled in the throaty sounds Inuyasha produced. So primal. Sounds that he had no control over; sounds that she alone was making.

Inuyasha's breathing shallowed as Kagome tortured and teased him; gulping in his large organ among the other things her mouth was capable of doing. She had made him weak, desperate; he was under her spell.

He was so close to that impending explosion. The same one as last night, but different too. This was only about him, giving him something for some reason.

A feral roar flew free from his trembling lips, his senses floating around him as his muscles openly spasmed. Slowly he came down from that place where in moment; everything and nothing collided into a bright ball. His very own big bang. A low growl of satisfaction brought Kagome back up form underneath the covers.

His eyes barely had time to register a naked Kagome skipped away from the bed tittering as tried to escape to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked as his languid arms wrapped around her retreating form.

"I need a shower."

"And you weren't going to invite me?"

"I figured you'd hear that water and invite yourself in."

Either way, he didn't care, because he'd end up finding a wet, and naked Kagome covered in soap in his shower. Letting her go, he followed her into the bathroom, and she started up a steamy shower for the two to share.

An hour later, the two exited the room they had turned into a sauna, though not all of the heat came from the water. Both bodies flopped onto the bed, bodies physical exhausted from the aqua playtime. Neither of them would look at a shower in the same light.

"My dad says you can stay for dinner."

Kagome lightly nodded. "I don't have anything to wear."

Inuyasha proudly smirked. He was very responsible for that problem. Yet, she couldn't show up at their dinner table in his clothing. But she could wear something of his until later.

**& & & & & & & & & & **

**A Scribe's Babble:**

The title of this chapter comes from a Latin book entitled _The Golden Ass_ which is one of the very first books with graphic eroticism that has survived history. It tells of the story between Eros and Psyche. Eros for those not familiar with Roman mythology is the equivalent to Cupid in Greek mythology, the god of erotic and for some, male on male love. Psyche means soul or mind. Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love, more like love that a man has for a woman.

roshully


	9. Level Up

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**& & & & & & & & & &**

**Chapter Nine Level Up**

**Sengoku Jidai High School **

**Monday**

Kagome anxiously waited for Inuyasha to arrive. He dropped her off at home last night leaving her to spend the night alone in her bed. She struggled to find any sleep that was considered decent enough, but she found something that would hopefully get through the day.

She was shocked to find him sitting next to her a good minute or two before the final bell. Today, it was Kouga's turn to use his demonic speed to help him avoid a tardy on his record. The Bulletin started out with Eri congratulating the football team and then reminding everyone about the next district game on Friday. After the menu was read, some other news was shared before she signed off.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Kouga bluntly asked, forgetting for the moment that he was at school. He continued to sniff out the source of what it was that bothered him.

"Kouga." The teacher warned as she took the daily attendance.

Kouga's cerulean eyes landed on Kagome. She hadn't notice since she was laughing at something that dirty hanyou was saying to her. And why was he _still _sitting next to her? The test was already over with.

"God damn you, you son of a ningen whore . . . "He violently screamed as he pushed himself out of his seat, lunging at the one he blamed for the odor problem.

Inuyasha sensed Kouga's attack and made sure that Kagome was safely behin him, protecting her from that stinky wolf.

Everyone was in awe as the wolf-demon and the inu-hanyou was frozen, hanging freely in mid-air, stuck in action. All eyes turned to the teacher as she walked up to the two hooligans, taking her place in between them.

"I will not have _this_ in my classroom." She snarled in a voice no one knew she had.

She knew. She knew what was going on. Kouga's affections for Kagome were well known to everyone. Yet, Kagome only had eyes for the silver-haired hanyou. Only one reason could cause Kouga to lash out in this manner.

"Ookami, you will go down to the counselor's office immediately. And as for you Takahashi, you will remain here. Is that understood by both of you?"

Both boys nodded, afraid of what their teacher was actually capable of if they pressed the matter any more. Suddenly, both boys found their feet on the ground with the ability to move. Their math teacher remained between the two until Kouga had left the classroom. She then turned to Inuyasha.

"Higurashi, Takahashi, come with me. As for the rest of you, work the problem on the board, individually." The teacher motioned for the two mentioned students to step down into her office, which they silently did. Their teacher made sure that the door was closed before anything was said.

"Look, not to put a spotlight on the situation, but I'd figure you'd both be a bit more cautious about your . . . mating. Kouga might not be the only demon in this school to react in such a manner. Now, to avoid any more confrontations, I'd suggest you two hightail it down to the nurses office and ask for a scent-masking spell."

The two embarrassed students nodded their heads. Kouga knowing what they had done wasn't as half as humiliating as having their teacher know as well. Yet, she was giving them the chance to make sure that no one else stumbled upon their actions.

"What about class?" Kagome asked, worried that she was going to miss something important.

"Just going over the test." The teacher went over to a cabinet and pulled out some papers to hand to them. "Both of you passed, so no worries."

**Slippery When Wet Soup Shop **

Inuyasha bit his lower lip to keep in the lustful sound that was bound to slip out as Kagome greeted a part of him that has missed her terribly. And he noticed the naughty grin when she looked at him before returning to her conversation with Sango.

Miroku just sat in the corner of his side of the booth, sending knowing looks in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha steadily grew more and more annoyed with his eyebrow waggling and that stupid lecherous smirk that was just begging to be smacked off. And this time, Inuyasha wasn't going to let Sango get that satisfaction.

Their food arrived as usual. Sango and Kagome were both engrossed in some conversation that Miroku was nodding to. Inuyasha couldn't hear a damn thing other than the flashflood of his blood through his ears and the increased pounding of his heart from the friction Kagome's fingers were working up against his engorged member and those damn blue jeans. He did his best to hide the hazy look on his face by eating his ramen with his head down.

"Miroku? Miroku?"

Miroku looked over to find three sets of eyes glued onto him. He cleared his throat and shifted in the leather booth before sweetly apologizing to his friends for his obvious lack of attention to the conversation.

"Yes?" His voice cracked as he blurted the word. "Yes." He repeated again, hoping to recover from the fumble.

Kagome pointed to his uneaten bowl of rice that sat next to his half-slurped bowl of miso soup. "Are you going to eat that?"

Miroku looked down at the rice. Carefully picking it up, he handed it to Kagome. "Go ahead Kagome." He couldn't deny the girl's need to eat.

She thanked him quickly before voraciously hoovering down the sticky white grains. Miroku had never seen Kagome so . . . famished. His observant violet eyes glanced back at Inuyasha and that grin he had worn on his face earlier eagerly returned to taunt the hanyou. Locker room gossip would never sound so good.

**Locker Room, After School **

Inuyasha stripped out of his usual blue jeans and t-shirt to fashion himself in the pads and spandex required for practice. Dressed only in his cotton boxer briefs, he worked on braiding his hair which he kept long for several reasons, one being that chicks dug it. But he didn't have to worry about other girls, he had the one every part of him craved.

As Inuyasha continued with his football practice ritual, he couldn't help but notice Miroku, more specifically, that look, that some smug look he kept giving at lunch. The one he hadn't clawed off . . . yet.

"What?" He finally snarled after all of the odd looks.

Miroku gulped at the murderous tone coming from his friend's fanged mouth. He turned back to his locker, hoping to find an ounce of confidence to confront his friend, to ask him what he had wanted to.

"I heard that Kouga tried to attack you morning."

It was Inuyasha's turn to gulp. The color drained from his face as he sat down on the beach, leaving back against the solid metal lockers. Unlike some of the other guys in the locker room, Inuyasha hadn't said a word to any one about his bedding of Kagome. She wasn't a conquest to boast about. More like a goddess to sing songs of worship about.

Miroku sat down next to his unusually quiet friend. He rested his head against the lockers and patiently waited for Inuyasha to say whatever it was that he wanted to say. Inuyasha would either confide in him or keep the truth of the morning's events private.

The locker room quickly emptied, yet Miroku and Inuyasha were willing to risk the extra work their coach would punish them with for a few moments of privacy. It was when he found the locker room to be safe that he found his voice.

"Kouga may have noticed a slight change in Kagome's scent."

Miroku scrunched his charming features. "I'm not following."

Inuyasha scented Miroku's honest, meaning he'd have to explain it a little differently. He busied himself with his cleats as he scrambled to find the right words.

A small smiled graced his worried lips. "Kagome and I . . . "

Miroku raised his hands to stop Inuyasha from uttering a single word more. As much as he was a devout follower of the sensual arts, he would never make his friends betray certain intimate secrets that should remain only between Kagome and Inuyasha until they were both comfortable enough to share their encounters. His ear would always be ready.

But that damn knowing grin of his returned.

"No need to say more. I completely understand the situation."

Inuyasha relaxed knowing he wouldn't have to go into any sort of detail with a guy who was a known pervert. He didn't need to sense his friend's arousal as he told tales of his incredible weekend getting to know another side to Kagome.

Miroku stood up, grabbing his helmet. "We'd better go."

Inuyasha nodded and the two friends headed out onto the field. Miroku couldn't believe that Inuyasha got some before he did. The world, the workings of the Gods, when would it favor him for once?

**Friday **

Kagome found herself experiencing the delightful feel of déjà vu as she waited outside the locker rooms for Inuyasha. She found herself smiling for several reasons. One was the amazing week she and Inuyasha experienced as she learned everything she could about the hanyou, with her tongue.

Kagome closed her eyes as her mind teased her with vivid flashes of the week. The way he touched and teased her body with his lips, his fangs and his claws. Her body moaned in the absence of his presence. The three hours of him playing football would be three hours of erotic torment; watching him move and sweat, just as if they were in bed together.

"Thinking of me?" The husky voice from her fantasies spoke.

Keeping her eyes shut, Kagome hummed a positive response as she felt warm breath tickling the ultra-sensitive skin of her neck. Her hands gripped her lover's protective pads as her knees buckled. Inuyasha wrapped a protective arm around her waist, holding her bothered body up against his.

Inuyasha was careful not to breathe in her heavy scent knowing that he had a very important football game to win. And then once finished, only then could he plunder the spoils of his victory.

Cupping her face, he planted a needy kiss on her lips, savoring her taste knowing that he'd get to tasty her over and throughout the night, eliciting sweet cries from her lips.

Another game where he'd be hard.

Kagome broke away, opening her eyes to find his staring into hers. She found that blank paint on his sexy. Maybe she'd ask him not to shower after the game. Have him tackle her . . .

"I gotta go." He groaned his voice rumbling against her cheek.

Kagome nodded, inhaling in his scent, hoping it would last for the few hours she'd have to wait for him. She tore herself away from him as she pouted.

"You better win." She warned him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her poor attempt to threaten him.

"If you don't win, what reason will I have to celebrate?"

Inuyasha kissed her once more, letting her know that he understood exactly what she was saying. She slumped against the wall when he finally left her. Her quivering fingertips brushed against her swollen lips. She walked outside towards the bleachers wondering if she could sneak into the locker room during halftime.

**Monday **

Once again, sleeping without the hanyou nearby made it impossible to get any rest yet; somehow, she managed to roll out of bed, wobbling her way into the bathroom. After Inuyasha's victory Friday night, they returned to his house, where they stayed together, naked in his bed until he dropped her off at home last night.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, scrunching her face at what appeared to be a zit on her cheek. Leaning in, she examined it closely. It had to have happened last night. She declared war on the annoyance. It would have to retreat by Saturday, the day of the winter dance.

**Sengoku Jidai High School **

"Excuse me, you're Naomi, right?" Kagome asked the girl who was standing next to her locker. "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

The girl, Naomi, smiled. "I know who you are."

"Oh, ah, good then. I was wondering if you had finalized a theme for the dance. Takahashi wants to know so he coordinate the decorations of the party with the theme."

"Sure, we're putting up posters and flyers for it tomorrow, but I can give you one now." Naomi reached into her locker and pulled out a pale blue piece of paper, handing it to Kagome.

"Oh, that's a great theme. Thank you very much."

Kagome headed toward her Trig class where she'd finally get to see Inuyasha. She glanced down at the flyer. She'd have to get a dress this week and plan the party. It was going to be another busy week.

Winter Whispers.

**The Higurashi Shrine, Evening **

Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter wolfed down a second large helping of oden. She chuckled at the sight, remembering at time when she could eat that much and not worry about what it might do to her figure. Ah, youth.

"Will Inuyasha be over tonight?"

"Hmmm-mmm." She responded with noodles and vegetables in her mouth. After swallowing, she elaborated on her muffled answer. "After practice. He's got that game on Friday, and then the dance and party on Saturday. He actually remembered the party this time."

Kagome finished, taking her empty bowl to the sink. She turned around to find her mother cleaning up the table. "Mama."

Mrs. Higurashi turned towards her daughter, waiting for her to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Do you think this zit will be gone by Saturday?"

Mrs. Higurashi examined her daughter's cheek and smiled. "There's nothing there. You'll be fine."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Mothers. Sometimes they only said what they thought their children wanted to hear. Thanking her mom, she hurried up the stairs to finish the last of her homework. Inuyasha was going to be around in an hour and she wanted him to be her only distraction.

**Tuesday **

"No. No. No. NO! This isn't good." Kagome moaned as she examined the zit on her cheek. It had grown in size since yesterday. She fumbled through the cabinets and drawers looking for anything with benzoyl peroxide as the main ingredient.

"Dang," she muttered, coming up empty handed. She opened the cabinets again and gleamed with she found some cheap aspirin. Crushing it up and then adding some water, she dabbed the medicinal paste onto the little red spot marking cheek.

"Sango's here." Her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be right down." She yelled back.

Sango and she had plans to go dress shopping. Sango was done with volleyball for the season and opted out of basketball to prepare college applications instead. She risked not earning a possible basketball scholarship, but playing a sport in college wasn't' anything she'd planned for.

"Bye mama." Kagome cried as she ran out the door.

**Goddess Gear **

"So . . . "Kagome started as she searched through the rack of blue dresses. "Did he actually ask you or just tell you?"

"Oh, no. He asked. I never thought it possible, but Miroku was actually nervous to ask a girl out." Sango skimmed through the rack of green dresses.

"Normally he doesn't consider you a girl, more of a womanly force to be reckoned with."

Sango chuckled at the comment. "He was quite sweet about it. He even gave me a flower as he asked me."

"Sango, that's so romantic."

"Yeah, never knew he had it in him."

The girls giggled as they searched for the perfect dresses for the dance.

"And how are you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "We're good."

"Good? That's . . . good." Sango bit her lower lip, wondering if she should just going ahead with it. "Miroku said something about why Kouga flipped out at Inuyasha in class last week."

"Oh." Kagome said in a shaky voice. No other demons could smell their changes because the nurse gave them a patch to war while at school. Hidden in the patch was a scent masking spell. And she yet to tell her best friend that she was no longer a virgin.

"What did he say?"

"That Inuyasha did something."

Kagome gulped. How did Miroku find out? Wait. He was a pervert and has pervert radar. Miroku no doubt had the ability to sense sex. She did trust Miroku not to tell everyone, but Sango had a way to coax things out of him.

Sango's face peered through the blue dresses, startling Kagome. "Look, Kagome. I uh . . . I won't force you to saying anything you're not comfortable saying. I might not be able to offer any . . . uh advice, but, I am here for you."

Kagome smiled lightly. It wasn't about trust. She trusted Sango. But for Kagome, there were just some things that don't need to be talked about. Kagome knew that the moment she felt like she needed to talk; Sango would be the one she confided in.

"Thanks. It's just all so, new. I don't even know how to talk about it. But when I do, you'll be the only one I go to." Kagome returned to the task of looking through the dresses.

After two hours and countless try-ons, the girls left with their number one choices. Sango dropped Kagome off at home just in time for dinner. She'd eat and then work on homework before Inuyasha made his way over from practice.

She found herself second-guessing her plans for the evening. For the first time since that first night, her body did not crave to be filled by him. All she really wanted to do was sleep. As soon as she made it to her room after dinner, ignoring the voices in her head reminding her to do school work, she stripped off her clothes, crawling into the comforting arms of her bed and found sleep without Inuyasha by her side.

**Wednesday **

Kagome did not want to wake up. She did not want to leave her bed. And she wouldn't. She pulled the thick blankets over her head as she heard her mother's chipper voice calling for her to wake up.

Mrs. Higurashi peeked into the dark room where her daughter slept. "Kagome, dear, will you be going to school today?"

"No." It was the only word she had the strength to speak. Dating a hanyou with the libido and stamina of a full-fledge demon was exhausting. Though she couldn't' blame him for everything. She did instigate her fair share of the activities.

"I"ll let Sango know; she can pick up your homework. And I'll let Saori know that you won't make it for lunch. I do have to run into town for errands later on. Are you hungry?"

"Later."

"Okay. Get well." And her mother left her alone.

**& & & & & & & &**

Kagome woke to a burning weight in her abdomen. Nature calling was the only reason she found to compel her out of the bed. Inside the bathroom, she had to see what kind of horrible mess she looked like before attending other duties.

Her reflection, it . . . it had to be a dream. That . . . this thing . . . it wasn't possible. She reached up to her face and lightly brushed her cheek with her sleepy fingertips. It had to be something her mind was making up, from sleeping for too long. Forcing herself to blink hard, Kagome could only find tears as the reflection of her altered face peered back.

It was best not to look. To ignore the horror, to pretend that it didn't exist; that was the easiest thing to do. After finishing her business in the bathroom, Kagome quickly retreated to her room, wanting to escape the terrible sight of her own face. If she couldn't stand to look at herself, who else could?

Kagome sobbed herself to an unfruitful sleep. Her won deformities haunted her darkest nightmares as she tossed and turned in her sweat soaked blankets, whimpering meekly for help.

**& & & & & & & &**

"Hi Inuyasha, come on in."

"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi. How's Kagome?" He heard from Sango that Kagome stayed home sick. He worried for her.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "I'm not sure. She's remained in her room all day, in complete darkness, just sleeping. But she did eat. Her appetite hasn't spoiled any." She smiled at that thought, the only one that gave her only comfort. And then she found another.

"Maybe, if you talk to her, she'll tell you what's wrong."

Inuyasha nodded. He bounded up the steps to Kagome's room and quietly opened the door, letting himself in.

He fell hard to his knees as his body; his soul was overwhelmed from her aura. Feeling of fear, sadness enveloped him as he struggled to get a grip on the affects her aura had on his.

"Ka. . . Kagome." He whimpered as he crawled over to her bed, reaching out for her. Comforting her was his first priority. Pulling away the blankets, he crawled in next to her and coiled himself around her shivering form. It deeply bothered him; his demon sides, his human side, all were wondering what was wrong and how to fix it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's broken voice breathed out.

Inuyasha shivered when her frosty fingers brushed along his cheek. His own took a hold of hers, trying to warm her flesh, heat her blood. He thought of another way to add some fire to her insides, but he knew that she wasn't in that mood.

"Yeah." He kept his voice low and soft, not wanting to rattle her aura more than what it was. Using his claws, he brushed away her soppy hair.

"No." She uttered, trying to hide her ugliness from the one person that mattered most. Kagome found solace in her dark hair to hide what she wanted to keep hidden.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm hungry and tired. I just want it to stay dark so I can sleep."

"You're freezing."

"Then why am I sweating?"

He couldn't respond. He wasn't a doctor. All he knew what his instincts were telling him; she was cold and needed to be warmed.

"Let me warm you."

It wasn't a request nor a command. He was simply telling her what he was going to do. Not only did he want to ignite warmth into her body, but he wanted her fear and sadness to dissipate.

Kagome knew not to fight him. That this was a part of his inu-nature. He had always protected her before. This time was no different. So, she relaxed giving herself up to be in his care, hoping that maybe he could bring peace of mind to get her through her ordeal.

She felt him sit up next to her to pull the blankets off her trembling form. Then he climbed out of the bed, leaving her alone and confused as to what his thinking was. How did he exactly plan to make her warm? After the shuffling sounds he made quieted did he crawl back into the bed.

He didn't cover them up with the blankets just yet. Rolling Kagome onto her back, he unbuttoned the top of her flannel pajamas, mindful of his claws and his desire to watch the buttons fly from the material as he ripped it off of her body. He had to remind himself several times that such thoughts were inappropriate.

Having her sit up, he pulled the top off of her, her breasts exposed to the dark air, seen only by his eyes. Then he had her lie back down, before removing the bottoms. She was surprised that he left her underwear on, surmising that his idea of warming her up was more involved.

Tossing the clothing onto the floor with his own, he lied down next to her, bringing the blankets up to cover both of them. He wrapped his body around hers, entwining their legs and fingers so they just laid there as a single mass of flesh.

Inuyasha kept his breath steady, finding an andante cadence that would lull her to sleep. She clung to him, drawing out his body heat and absorbing it into her own flesh. A serene hush flood her uneasy mind as she found Inuyasha's breathing guiding her to slumber land.

**Thursday **

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha."

"Wake up dear."

Inuyasha reluctantly rolled away from the sleeping girl to see who it was that disturbed his sleep. He almost jumped out of the bed when he fully remembered where he was at, but then he also remembered he was dressed only in his underwear.

"Mrs. Higurashi." He gulped in a fear he hadn't even experience in the presence of his angered father.

She just smiled at him. "Inuyasha dear, it's time for school. And I know you can't miss school if you want to play in your game." Inuyasha was speechless, only nodding to her kind voice. "There's breakfast and enough for you to make it home to get fresh clothing." She smiled before quickly showing herself out.

He learned over to the slumbering girl cuddling to his body. As carefully as he could, he pried himself out of her grasp, freeing himself so that he could attend school.

Kagome stirred, making Inuyasha freeze. Once she stilled, he resumed his escape. When freed, he tucked the blankets around her, cocooning her in warmth that would hopefully last until he was able to return to her.

"I'll be back." He whispered before planting a kiss on her cheek, never getting the chance to determine the cause of her illness. He didn't get to see how it had grown, consuming the flesh of her beautiful face. Instead, he left.

**& & & & & & & &**

Hours later, Kagome awakened to find herself alone, mostly naked and starving. She also had to go to the bathroom, but was afraid too. She was afraid to see what she somehow already knew. While Inuyasha's presence gave her comfort enough to sleep, it did not completely save her from the living nightmare.

Stumbling into the bathroom, she kept the light off, hoping to spare herself from having her reality reflected back at her. She didn't want to see how ugly she had become. Not when she could feel it. The blotchy abscess that festering with a ticking pain. Without looking, she knew it covered her whole right cheek.

The dry skin cracked when she yawned, sending unbearable pain scattering across her face. She scuffled back into her room, hiding form her mother, running from the light. Food would to wait as she wouldn't be able to eat with her cheek the way it was. The only thing left for her was more sleep.

**& & & & & & & &**

A Scribe's Babble:

A double post. It's very cold outside. Anyhoo, not much else to say. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I totally appreciate it. Have a great Halloween Eve.

roshully


	10. Mother

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**& & & & & & & & & &**

**Chapter Ten Mother**

** Thursday Evening **

"Kagome."

"Mmm. What?" Her groggy voice replied from deep under the blankets.

"Inuyasha is on the phone."

"Have him call my cell phone."

"He says it's turned off."

Kagome's hand snaked out, fumbled around with the objects on her nightstand until she found her cell phone.

"Tell him I turned it on."

A few moments later, her cell phone rang.

"Hey."

"Hi. How ya feeling?"

"Uh, better." She lied knowing he couldn't sense it over the phone.

"Listen. Long practice tonight so I won't' be able to make it over. And since there's no school tomorrow, coach is having us arrive at the stadium early because its turf and we normally play on grass, so he wants us to get a feel for it."

"That's fine. I'm just resting."

"Good. Anyway, Sango is taking care of the party."

"Oh, gods. I totally forgot." She groaned. That was the problem with being sick, or at least feeling sick.

"It's fine. Sango actually offered and with you being sick, it worked out."

"Inuyasha." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Good luck."

"Keh."

Kagome giggled, even though it was painful.

"Later."

"Bye Inuyasha."

She sighed as she turned her cell phone off and placed it back on her nightstand. She felt bad for not being able to be a good, supportive girlfriend. All she could do was sleep. And she didn't have the guts to tell him that the marking on her face would prevent her from attending the dance on Saturday.

Kagome cried.

Her body cried itself into a shallow, restless sleep. No dreams of when it would end presented themselves to her. Instead, she was plagued with the horrors yet to come.

** Friday **

"Kagome, honey, wake up."

"Mmm."

"Kagome, your grandfather, Souta and I are heading out to watching Inuyasha's game. Do you feel like you could make it?"

Kagome reached up and felt her cheek. It was hot and . . . movement? Was that movement she felt underneath the raw skin? No, it couldn't be. A tingling sensation cause by her touch.

"No."

"Okay. We'll probably be back late. There are all kinds of food in the fridge for you to eat. Just reheat and it'll be ready."

"Okay mom."

Her mother left her alone and minutes later she could hear the tires screech as her family away to a game she should be attending. Inuyasha needed her to be there to cheer him on. Instead, she was infected, dirty, and diseased.

And still very hungry.

In the darkness, she found her flannel top to cover herself up. Since it was only her in the house, she needn't worry about pants. Downstairs, she found the delicious food her mom always made. Yet, any movement of her mouth would only cause pain. She had to settle for a glass of water to be sipped with a straw.

Climbing the stairs up to her room, Kagome felt an odd pulse flashing through her body. She dropped the glass out of her grip as she fell onto her hands and knees, the sensation taking over her body.

She scrambled on her hands and feet up the remaining stairs and rushed into the bathroom. Flipping on the light, she decided that she would have to be brave if she wanted to stop the hurt.

However, she never expected this.

Painted across the right side of her face was a cardinal colored boil that sat a good millimeter or two above the rest of her skin. The edges of the boil reminded her of skin that was peeling from a bad sunburn, flaky. What frightened her most about it was what she had questioned earlier: movement. Underneath the stretched, sensitive skin, _something_ was moving.

She starred at her own monstrous reflection, her breathing shaky, erratic, never knowing when she was going to get her next breath.

Hesitantly, she reached up, her hand trembling as it approached the thing on her face. She wanted to stop from toughing it. But the giant sore burned and itched, and it demanded to be relieved.

Staring down at her hand, she watched through dazed eyes as her fingers curled on their own. Looking at herself in the mirror, she studied the lesion, watching her skin ripple from whatever it was that was living on her face. Moving in closer toward the mirror, she noticed something, there, at the corner of her eye, just at the edge of the infected boil.

With a curved finger, she lightly touched that point near her eye and gasped as the dry skin flaked away like some kind of facial dandruff. And then her skin reacted to the touch. A flutter of fury. She then poked at the cushiony skin.

She groaned out in pain as the boil again reacted to her touch, causing a ripple of commotion underneath the skin of her cheek. The burning increased and she was filled with the needy urge to just scratch at the irritable thing, to put it at ease.

Placing all of her curved fingers just outside the edge of the infested lesion, she inhaled and held it. It had to be now. Her body couldn't bear the scalding tingle that threatened to incinerate her. All of her senses were fuzzy, tingling from not knowing if the pain would subside, or consume her.

She just couldn't . . . not now . . . this pain . . .

Releasing the air she held tightly in her lungs, Kagome scraped her nails down her face, scuffing away the dead skin that outlined the boil. Dry skin turned to moist skin as she continued.

She stopped.

A scream escaped her throat as she pulled her hand away from her face, flinging her body away from the mirror, only to slam herself into the knob of the door. What she was witness to couldn't be real, it just wasn't possible.

The skin of her cheek flapped open to reveal the beginnings of her nightmare. For a moment, she could only stare as tiny infant spiders clamored their way out of their nest. The tiny spines of their legs tugged at her skin as they found freedom in their birth.

Kagome's body slid down the door as dozens upon dozens of spiders crawled over her face. She clamped her mouth and eyes shut to keep the tiny nightmares from entering. All over her face, into her hair, up her nostrils, infiltrating her ears, scrambling down her neck, going anywhere they pleased to go.

Get 'em off. Get 'em _off_.

She silently cried out as she was molested by the miniature monsters. The first thing she had to do was to really just get them off of her. She wildly started to brush them off with her hands. But the spiders fought her worthless efforts by clinging onto her. For the first thing that the spiders needed to after being released was to eat.

Kagome felt the invasion of needle pricks as the spiders dug their tiny fangs into her available flesh. Wiping the spiders away from her eyes, she kept them open long enough to get her to the bathtub. Once there, she closed her eyes again, shutting out the attempts of the spiders to dine on her eyes.

Wildly reaching out with her hands, she searched for the knobs that controlled her freedom. But she fumbled to find them. Feeling the cool metal of the knobs, quickly she turned on the hot water and climbed into the tub. Switching the faucet over to the shower head, she offered herself to the hat water, feeling an instant reprieve as the spiders were no match for the force of the spray.

She shed herself of the flannel shirt, tossing it down, and stomping on it as soon as it reached the tub, extracting her own form of a death punishment. Turning her face away from the stream of hot water, she was able to open her eyes without worrying about the spiders. Picking up the bottle of shampoo, she worked on washing them out of her hair.

Remaining in the shower until the water ran cold, she watched as the tiny black dots washing away with the soap down the drain. After wrapping a towel around her clean body, she hurried to the mirror to get a glimpse at the damage they had done.

The first thing she noticed was the skin dangling from her raw cheek, their nest. Kagome tugged the flap of skin until it was freed from her. She tossed the fresh scab into the garbage. In the cabinet, she found some ointment to cover the wound with in order to jump start part of the healing process. As soon as her cheek was coated in the think medicine, she preceded to work on the rest of her body.

Lifting her left arm up, she was shocked by the sheer number of bites that covered her skin. There were far too many for the ointment to cover all of them. She wondered if just washing the skin had been enough. They were far too young to be poisonous. That was what she hoped for.

Bringing her arm closer for inspection, she examined the limb for any signs of swelling or infection. She swept her fingers over the tender skin, only finding marks of their fangs, pairs of tiny red dots. As she passed over a patch of skin, she found the need to itch. So she itched. And itched and itched . . .

A bump.

She was scratching at a bump underneath that very patch of skin. Poking at the bump, she bit her lower lip as she tried to figure out what it was or exactly where it came from. As she continued to prod at her arm, she never expected the tiny bump to move, on its own.

"Oh no," she breathed out.

They, the spiders, they had survived, by escaping into the protection of her skin.

"Have to get 'em out." She told herself as she scratched harder at the moving bump. Ignoring the raw pain her nails caused, she pressed on. She scratched away at the skin until she dug deeper into the tender flesh, drawing only blood and self-inflicted torment.

But they were inside of her, truly getting underneath her skin.

"Damn." She muttered as the tiny spider escaped up her arm. This wasn't working.

She needed a quicker solution.

Running down the stairs, her feet brought her to the place where she could find that solution. Entering the room, she stopped and eyed her choices. Anything would work. Kagome randomly picked one out and stared at it. This would do.

Turning her attention back to her arm, Kagome found the spider-bump that had eluded her pursuit earlier. Placing the tip of the knife right next to the spider-bump, she braced herself as she pressed the tip into her skin and dragged the weapon down, splitting open her flesh.

Rich red blood trickled out from the wound, and tears poured from her swollen eyes. Setting the knife down on the counter, she spread the wound open, searching for the spider's remains. Her eyes caught something dark scuttling through the blood and back into the safety of uncut flesh.

She'd missed it.

Grabbing the knife, she snubbed at the pain as she frantically stabbed herself repeatedly, cashing after that spider. It was at this time that something triggered in her body. Her body flared up in another giant itch.

"Gah. . . "She cried out in anguish. Why was she so itchy?

Looking at her stained skin, she could see all of the surviving spider-bumps zigzagging about. With the knife gripped tightly in her hand, she started to hack at her skin, chasing them down with the serrated steel.

Her body grew numb and cold as a plenteous amount of her own blood was spilt in the battle against the spiders. She didn't know if she was winning, but as long as she could feel the prickle of spider legs pricking at the inner layers of her epidermis, she would not surrender.

"Ugh." She grunted as her body fell onto the ground as she steadily lost strength. It was getting harder to breath. Her heart strained to pump with lowering levels of blood circulating through her ravaged body.

The muscles of her hand betrayed her as she faintly heard the clattering of the knife crashing against the floor.

"No." She cried. She couldn't give up. Not when she could still see them, feel them everywhere.

Finding the determination to win, she received a sudden burst of energy in the war against the invaders. With the knife back in her hand, she went about slashing her exposed skin. Cuts criss-crossed her breasts, stomach and along the length of both her arms and legs from her endless attacks.

With each splash, she splattered blood across her body and the floor she sat on, splatter-painting the kitchen with the paint of her torment. She cried tears and screamed a she assaulted her raw and tired flesh. Sobs erupted from her burning lungs as the looming thought of loss pushing to the front of her mind.

** Outside The Higurashi Shrine, Some Time Later **

"I can't believe it. You were so awesome Inu-no-oniisan." Souta beamed at his football hero.

Mrs. Higurashi was just as proud at the boy she considered a second son, perhaps soon to be son-in-law. "Kagome will be so happy. Just imagine, champions."

Inuyasha blushed. He didn't want to admit that the game was a tough one to win. Word of his four touchdowns kept the other team's defenses tight on him. In a game that many thought could only be won with field goals, Miroku was able to connect with Inuyasha in the last few minutes of the fourth quarter for the winning touchdown pass.

Mrs. Higurashi suggested that Inuyasha ride home with them after the game since he was already planning on coming over to visit Kagome. Souta couldn't be more exited. He couldn't wait to tell all of his friends that he had been able to talk to Inuyasha about the championship game.

Inuyasha entered the shrine home first, unable to wait to see Kagome. He wanted to hug her kiss her and then tell her about their win. And if she was feeling up to it, he wasn't sure if there was anything that could stop him from wanting to show her how excited he was about the win.

His nose was instantly greeted with the scent of blood. Lots of it. And all of it belonged to Kagome.

"Call 911. Get an ambulance here." He shouted at anyone who was listening as he dashed toward the source of the smell. It took everything he had to not collapse from the power of the pungent odor. In the kitchen, he found Kagome's blood smeared body hunched over on the floor. He knelt down next to her and lifted her up to a sitting position, unsure of what kind of damage she'd suffered from.

Her breath was shallow, but she was still breathing. Looking over her body, he saw only blood, lots of it, though there were lines that were darker in color. He recognized them as cuts.

"Oh . . . gods. Kagome . . . Kagome . . . "He frantically yelled, gently shaking her awake. Her dull eyes flickered open and she struggled to look at him. "Who . . . who did this to you?" He demanded.

Kagome looked down at her body. Her stained hands touched her tinted skin as if this was all new to her. Realization hit her hard. She must have fallen asleep. Glancing around, she searched for the knife, but couldn't find it. The spiders, they were still there.

"Get . . . get it out." Her raspy voice ordered the hanyou. He was strong. He had power. And he promised her that he'd always protect her. This was a good time for him to make true that promise.

"Huh?" He questioned, not quite understanding the meaning of her statement. Was . . . was the person who did this to her still in the house?

Kagome needed a weapon. Then she got an idea. Grabbing at Inuyasha's hands, she grinned at the claws. Those would work.

"Whoa . . . Kagome." He cried, pulling his hand away as she used his own claws to cut into her skin. "What the fuck?"

"Please." She begged, gripping onto his arms. Seizing his hands again, she tried to claw the spiders out of her. "Get them out of me."

Inuyasha snapped his hands away from her. "What?" He cried out, still not quite getting her. What was in her? Hand someone raped her? He just couldn't . . .

"The spiders." She raggedly breathed. "The . . . spiders."

She tried for a third time for his claws, but he kept them from her.

"What spiders?"

Kagome gasped. Her watery eyes shot open and were clear for the first time in hours. How . . . how could he ask her that? They were there. She saw them birth from their nest on her face, she felt them try to devour her alive. And he had the gull to ask her what spiders.

She climbed up into the lap of her hanyou. "The ones . . . the ones inside of me. It hurts so much. Please . . . get them out."

Kagome began to cry at the look of disbelief on Inuyasha's concerned face. Fine, she cried out in her mind. Either way, with his help or not, she had to stop them. Letting go of the hanyou, she started to scratch at her skin with her own nails. They weren't as sharp as his, but she would take a spoon if it'd work. Anything to give her release.

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and held them down so she couldn't hurt herself. "Kagome." He spoke as he found salty tears in his own eyes. "Stop this."

"NO!" She wildly screamed at him. Using any strength she had, she thrashed about, trying to free herself from his grasp. He was helping the spiders win as he held her down. She couldn't let them win.

He didn't know she could be so strong. He tightly wrapped his arms around her weak body, holding her still to keep from hurting herself any further.

"Inuyasha . . . Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out at the sight she found in the kitchen. Her daughter was covered in blood, being held in Inuyasha's arms as she screamed and mauled about. Kagome was dressed only in blood soaked underwear.

"Get me a blanket." He instructed the worried mother. Mrs. Higurashi quickly left to get the item Inuyasha asked for.

Kagome was still ranting when her mother returned. He wound her up in the blanket using it to contain the mad girl, cover her wounds and her nakedness. Picking her up, he carried her outside just as the ambulance pulled up.

Inuyasha reluctantly handed the medics Kagome. But when they told him he couldn't accompany her to the hospital, he threw a characteristic rant until Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand on his shoulder to bring him into a warm embrace.

The ambulance drove off as Mrs. Higurashi escorted a distraught hanyou to her vehicle. They followed the ambulance to the hospital and waited for word on Kagome.

** The Hospital, Three Days Later **

Mrs. Higurashi stood as the group she had called for arrived. The doctors finally had word on Kagome's condition and she felt that they needed to hear it from the doctors themselves.

"Thank you for coming. All of you." She spoke with a smile that no one expected to see. Mrs. Higurashi was glad to see each of their faces.

"You have word on Kagome then?" Sango hopefully asked. They had all been in the ark when Sango received Souta's call the night Kagome was admitted into the hospital.

"The doctor will be here to give us an update." Mrs. Higurashi approached Inuyasha and sat down next to him, keeping her arm around him. He was taking this awfully hard. He would need her to be as strong as she could.

Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Rin were there as well. Sesshoumaru remained standing some distance away, feeling that he was more of an intrusion than a gust. Rin had her arms wrapped around his waist, her tear stained face buried in his chest as he had a protective arm around her.

Sango silently cried in Miroku's chaste embrace. She had found him at her house the moment she informed him of the news. They had been inseparable since then. All had been waiting to hear something.

A tall man with dark hair and tiny eyes, dressed in a white lab coat walked up to the group. "Mrs. Higurashi, I'm Kagome's doctor."

She smiled and nodded at the man. "How is she?"

The doctor sighed, noticed the group waiting to hear him speak. "Are you sure about the audience?"

"We are Kagome's family. We all have a right to know."

"Okay." The doctor sat in a chair across from everyone, clearing his throat before beginning. "Well, she's finally stabilized. She required several blood transfusions to replace the amount she lost."

"Can we see her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked hopefully. No one had been allowed to see Kagome since the ambulance had brought her in. But the sigh the doctor let out didn't sound hopeful at all.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha softly demanded.

The doctor threw up his hands in a surrendering fashion. "Please, let me explain before any more questions are asked. After talking to you and to Kagome, as well as Kagome's continuing condition here in the hospital, we were forced to sedate her." He took another deep sigh. "She's currently residing in the psychiatric ward where she is isolated for observations."

Everyone gasped. They psychiatric ward. That was the place where they sent crazy people.

"Kagome's been experiencing very deep hallucinations. We've been able to piece something together from all of the statements. Kagome believed that she was some kind of incubation for a nest of spiders. Her actions prior to Friday night were a condensed, uh, psychological reaction to the idea that she was pregnant, with insects. Self-induced symptoms that included vomiting, increased hunger, increased sexual drive and then the need for rest. Then, as the illusionary spiders were born, she believed that they instinctually accepted her as their mother. With some insects, when the infant is born, the mother will sacrifice themselves as food. Kagome also believed that that the spiders burrowed themselves into her body, thus her need to cut them out. All her wounds were self-inflicted. The insect burrowing hallucinations are normally found in those who use cocaine, but we've found no evidence of cocaine use. As of this time then, we can't find any cause for this change in her mental state."

"Please doctor, I must see my daughter." She accidentally let a tear escape, but gave the doctor a soft smile as she timidly begged.

"I am recommending against that. Kagome continues to believe that these spiders are still inside of her, and because we want to keep her safe, from herself, she's completely restrained. We would sedate her, but our drugs have no effect on her. Her hallucinations are that strong. I worry about what it would do to you to see her like this."

Mrs. Higurashi sucked back her tears. She was the mother. She needed to remain the strong one, for her daughter, her family, for Inuyasha and all of Kagome's friends; she would not shed another tear.

"Is that all then doctor?"

He solemnly nodded. "I'm afraid so. We'll monitor her, but if there are no changes, then there are few options. I'll send you reports on her condition. After a few weeks, and with more data, we'll be able to make a better recommendation, however, I fear that permanent placement is her only hope."

Mrs. Higurashi thanked the doctor. He left the group to grieve together. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and found only tear filled eyes glancing back at her.

"You're all welcomed for dinner any time." She tried to sound hopeful, but didn't know if she was pulling it off very well. Her daughter was suffering and all she could think to do was to cook her friends a nice meal, wanting them to find comfort in each other.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha screamed. Jumping out of his chair, he picked up the one the doctor had sat in and tossed it down the hallway.

"Fuck!" He cried out as he stormed over to the wall and drove his fist through the weak plaster. "Fuck! Fuck! Goddamn it! WHY?" His body crumbled into a lost heap. "Why?" His tear filled voice called out to anything that was listening.

Mrs. Higurashi wrapped him in her arms bringing him only the comfort a mother could. "Shh." She hushed him as she gently rocked their bodies.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, clinging onto her clothing as sorrowful sobs racked his empty body. "Why?" He asked. "She . . . she's Kagome. My Kagome. My mate. I . . . I love her damnit. I would've married her, given her everything."

"I know. I know. And she knows. Kagome has loved you for so long. And she always will."

"Then why her? Is it . . . it's because I'm hanyou. Fuck."

"No. Dear. It's not because you're hanyou. Never think that. Kagome would never want you to think that. We . . . we just don't have the ability to understand the complexities of life as completely as we wish we could. We may never know or understand why our Kagome. All we can do is hope and pray for her recovery and to love her as much as we're capable of. She'll need our love now more than ever."

Somehow, some part of his brain found her words promising, but they weren't enough to give him the hope he needed. He still believed it was because he was hanyou; that a mistake such as himself couldn't have someone like Kagome in his life. He was undeserving of her love and of her acceptance. This was how the Gods punished them.

"Let's go the shrine Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi knew that he couldn't remain here.

He nodded and the woman helped the distraught hanyou on to his feet. Quietly, the six of them left the hospital unsure if they would ever be able to see Kagome again.

Inuyasha glanced back at the hospital, watching it pass by as Mrs. Higurashi drove off, with the others following. He promised himself that he'd see her again one day. Yes, he loved her and he'd make his own chance to tell it to her. One day.

** The Psychiatric Ward **

Kagome fought hard against her restraints, pulling and tugging at the bounds around her angles and wrists. But no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't budge. It didn't help that she had a strap around her chest as well. She had to get free. There was a fight that she was involved in and she couldn't win tied up like this.

Her wounds had healed with no problems, but her skin was covered with thin white lines marking the beginning of scars. They had dressed her in a white t-shirt and white cotton pants, standard issue clothing for those assigned to this ward. The long hair of hers was weaved in a braid that one of the nurses had done for her.

She didn't know how she ended up in this room, bound to a bed that was set only a foot above the cushioned floor. There were no windows and the lights were off. A small window in the door allowed some glow from the lights of the hallway so she could study her surroundings.

She froze when the door to her padded room opened.

"Hello Kagome." Her doctor greeted her with a grin.

Kagome resumed the fight against her confinement with more desperation.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed out, hoping his hanyou hearing would pick up her voice. "Please help me!"

The doctor chuckled at her futile attempts for assistance. He closed the door behind him, leaving just the two of them alone in the room. Her vibrant eyes stared at the doctor, with his wavy black hair, feminine features and red eyes that were narrowed at her.

"No one can help you now Kagome." His venomous voice spoke at her. He took a few steps toward her bed. "Now, let's see how well my children are growing. We've got to keep you healthy long enough so they'll have lots of food to eat." He hand several syringes in his hand. Most likely containing the nutrients his 'children' needed to survive in her body.

Kagome's screams were absorbed into the padding of the floors and walls. She was left alone at the mercy of a man that drove her mad and no one could help her, not even herself.

**& & & & & &**

**A Scribe's Babble:**

The hallucination of 'things' crawling under ones skin is a typical hallucination for actual cocaine users. I do not know this from personal experience.

A woman is able to simulate the signs of pregnancy without being pregnant. It is an actual medical condition. It's called psuedocyesis or pseudopregnancy

Thanks for reading and I look forward to the reviews those of you want to leave.

I wish everyone a safe, happy and delicious Halloween. A stay warm too. That's important.

roshully


	11. A Heavy Nothing

**Walk into My Parlor**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: (AU) 99.9 KINU, the hottest radio station, is hosting its annual Halloween Haunted House. Inuyasha has snagged tickets for the first walk through. However, at midnight of Halloween, more than just mechanical monsters awaken in the house and the group finds themselves at the mercy of the true spirits of Halloween.

Warning: Mature means mature.

**& & & & & & & &**

**Chapter Eleven A Heavy Nothing**

"God damn it! Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his body against the solid door. It was blocked with something, maybe even a spell. "Hang on Kagome."

He continued working on the door, hearing her cries and whimpers from the other side. Frantically searching around him, he found nothing he could use to break the door down. His own strength had failed him.

"Inuyasha."

He turned to see – surprise - his brother running up to him with Sango, Rin, and Miroku behind him. What surprised him even more was what his brother brought for him. Was the situation that bad? He thought he could handle it by himself. It looked like the others might have thought otherwise.

"But Kagome's in there." He yelled at his stupid half-brother. "I don't want to fuckin' kill her."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his ignorant sibling. "It won't kill her if you're careful."

"Fuck you very much." He spat rudely, snatching the object out of his brother's hands. Then he noticed what Sesshoumaru brought of his. He looked at his brother, now more worried than before.

"Just in case."

Inuyasha nodded. After getting everyone to stand back, he took a deep breath, gripping and re-gripping the handle of his sword in his nervous hands. He wouldn't kill her, but he wasn't going to let her die either. Raising the fang above his head, the sword swirled in red, activating the barrier breaking technique. It was the only thing that could be keeping the door closed. He swung his sword down, releasing a shockwave of power that quickly tore away at the barrier that imprisoned Kagome.

With sword in hand, Inuyasha rushed in for find Kagome. She was bound to a chair covered in giant spiders, about the size of a tarantula. He swiped at them with his claws, clearing them off of her body.

"Kagome!" He called out.

She opened her eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Kagome. I'm going to get you out of here. Just hang on."

"He's . . . he's still here." She warned him as he sliced at the rope that confined her to the chair. He looked at her. The way here eyes stared blankly forward, she was in shock.

"You hear that?" Inuyasha yelled out behind him.

Just then, Sesshoumaru entered the room. Kagome eyes went wide at the sight of Inuyasha's older brother. "What are you doing here?" It was the last thing she asked before passing out.

"Inuyasha, hurry and get her out of here. We need to all leave now."

Cradling an unconscious Kagome bridal style, the six hurried out of the building, only to stop once they reached the safety of the street. They all turned to look back at the structure, knowing that the evil that had imprisoned and tortured Kagome remained hiding inside. Exactly where inside though, they didn't know for sure.

Inuyasha, placing Tessaiga into his black leather belt, was able to get his first real look at Kagome. His youkai howled angrily for vengeance and his human side wept for her pain. The clothes she hardly wore did very little to cover her body, exposing not only her skin, but the lacerations that covered her creamy flesh.

Sango bent down next to Inuyasha, watching as he licked his fingers so he could wash the blood away form the more serious wounds; his saliva would help them her to recover quicker and without as much scaring.

"Inuyasha, she needs medical help. Now." Sango wasn't going to touch Kagome, let alone try to take her away to get the help she needed. Not while Inuyasha clung to her beaten body.

Inuyasha shook his head, taking great care in helping her as much as he was able to. But he knew that it wasn't going to be enough. He still had to go after the _thing_ that did this to her.

"Take her to Kaede." He barked his order at Sango.

"Huh." She as surprised that he was so willing to let her go. For sure she thought he'd make Kagome wait until he killed whatever it was that lurked about.

"Damnit. Take her to Kaede's. I don't trust those damn doctors." Inuyasha gently handed Kagome over to Sango. Miroku was by her side to help with the limp girl, receiving a very threatening growl from the hanyou. Even Miroku knew better than to try to cop a feel of the girl of a very possessive inu-hanyou.

Sango and Miroku loaded Kagome up into the backseat of Sango's SUV. Sango stayed in the backseat with Kagome, cradling the girl's heavy head in her lap. Inuyasha gave no indication as to how far gone she really was. Perhaps he didn't want to burden himself with such a morbid outlook.

Inuyasha stood alongside his half-brother, both had their darkened topaz eyes narrowed at the site where the one that dared harm Kagome dastardly coward from their mere presence.

Yet, if they were to walk back inside, they would set foot into his domain, a place that was under his control. This left the brothers with only a limited number of options. And out of those, there was only one that would satisfy the inu-youkai of both brothers.

Their burning sulfurous eyes met for a moment, a moment of understanding. They knew what they had to do. Sesshoumaru unleashed Tensaiga and held it out to his side, the thin narrow blade extruding out almost vertically. Inuyasha had Tessaiga over his head, his stance ready to give the final blow.

With a fluid flick of his write, Sesshoumaru swung Tensaiga, opening a perfect black circle, the doorway to the bottomless pits of hell. Now that the doorway was opened, Inuyasha brought his sword down, launching a vibrant attack at the building.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted over the shriek of his youki attacking the cut in the whirlwinds of his own youki, Sesshoumaru's youki and that of the monster inside.

A horribly cry screamed out form inside the building as it was engulfed in Inuyasha's power, only then to be vacuumed into the darkened gateway to hell, courtesy of Sesshoumaru. The brothers watched as everything within the circumference of the circle disappeared. The circle Sesshoumaru called forth quickly closed up, leaving only a giant hold of dirt.

Kagome's nightmare was just about over.

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru as he placed Tensaiga back into its sheath, a sign that the threat was over with. Tears flowed from her chocolate eyes as it was finally over and yet, they still didn't know how Kagome was fairing. Sesshoumaru lead Rin over to his vehicle and helped her inside.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice remained calm for everyone's sake. He was not one to lose his temper, though he would not blame Inuyasha for giving into his emotions this one time.

Inuyasha climbed into his brother's car silently. He would not feel anything until he knew that Kagome was going to be fine. Until then, he would hold out on celebrating, or grieving.

** Kaede's **

"Inuyasha." Sango greeted the hanyou as they arrive at the old miko's house. Miroku stood next to Sango in the living where they were waiting.

"Any word?" Rin asked knowing neither brother would open their mouths to ask.

Sango pressed her lips together before shaking her head. "No. It's still too early."

"Sit." Miroku kindly instructed the others. "I believe it may be a long wait. Even Kaede-sama was shocked by her condition.

Sesshoumaru opted to stand by the leather recliner chair Rin found to relax in. Sango and Miroku continued to occupy the matching leather couch. Inuyasha was restless. He paced around the room, occasionally growling or mumbling to himself. His white dog ears were flattened against his skull, his arms cross against his chest, and the Tessaiga was still at his hip as he stood guard and waited.

When dawn broke with still no word on Kagome, Rin and Sango made tea and brought out snacks for all to share. Inuyasha refused to eat until he knew something on Kagome's condition. Sesshoumaru accepted some tea and nothing else.

Inuyasha grew more agitated as the hours passed. Sango and Rin fell asleep from the long wait. Miroku grew tired, but remained awake to wake up the girls in case of some news.

"Old hag better not be fuckin' sleepin' in there." The first sentence that Inuyasha had muttered all night that was intelligible to Sesshoumaru's ears.

Kaede finally emerged from the back part of her house that evening. Miroku shook Sango awake as Sesshoumaru did the same to Rin. Five curious and eager faces were locked on the one-eyed miko that stumbled into the empty wooden rocking chair.

"Well . . . ?" Inuyasha demanded none too politely.

She ignored him as she took a deep breath, closing her sleepy eye long enough to compose herself for the onslaught of questions and answers that would be exchanged among the group.

Kaede reopened her eye and fixed her gaze on the hanyou.

"Kagome will be fine."

A chorus of relieved sighs filled the air as everyone but Inuyasha was finally able to relax. He needed to physically see her, to let his senses overfill with everything Kagome. For him, hearing the old woman say it was not near enough to quell his youkai. His aura needed to feel hers.

Now it was turn to unmask the cause of Kagome's condition so she could properly treat the other wounds that Kagome suffered. Sango offered the weary old woman a cup of tea, which she graciously accepted.

"Now," her voice spoke out, strong and demanding of their attention and open honesty. "Calmly tell me what happened to Kagome."

Stone-death silence plummeted down onto the room. Five pairs of tormented eyes skimmed the old woman's room. The tension amplified at an exponential rate, threatening to burst the moment any one of them dared to speak.

Sango sat up from the soft leather cushions she had sunk into, mouth open, ready to talk. "Uh . . . "was the only sound she could utter. "Well . . . we . . . we really don't know. One minute she's . . . and the next . . . "Sango couldn't find a worthy explanation. She felt that without giving Kaede something to go off of, that she was abandoning her best friend.

"Aye child. Calm down. Just tell me, from the beginning, what you did, saw. I do not expect thee to give me a detailed analysis of all forces involved."

"Okay then." Sango smiled. She felt her stiff body relax as the memories slowly revealed themselves to her in a manner that was useful. "Kagome and I headed over to the Takahashi cabin to finalize stuff for the party. We were there for about three and a half hours I'd say."

Sango looked to Miroku for confirmation, to which he nodded in the affirmative. "Then we left to attend the haunted house for which we had tickers for."

"Haunted house?" Kaede hadn't realized that people still explored those things. But tickets, that meant it was a business, and the house was set up for fun.

It was Rin's turn. "Yeah. The radio station I work at, KINU, we put on a haunted house every year for Halloween." She paused to yawn. "This year, the company that owns KINU bought this old house for us to use. We'd just have to change things every year."

Kaede listened intently, just letting them tell their tales only as they could. But she was compelled to interrupt, to ask one question.

"Which house?"

"Uh, the one next to the Tsutakawa's estate."

"_Kumo no su_."

Kaede couldn't believe she dared to speak the name of _that_ house. A house that many her age remembered, and tried so hard to forget. Nothing more needed to be said from the youngsters. Kaede had found her answer.

Could she, did she have the resolve to share with these children the tale of horror that haunted her as a child? Kaede knew that none of them would be satisfied if she warned them to just forget about it.

"Fifty or so years ago, that house was a family home. A beautiful young woman lived there with her mother and younger sister. One night, a stranger came to town. As a family of miko, it was in their hearts to allow the stranger boarding. All they had done was invite pure evil into their home."

Closing her eye, Kaede sipped on some tea to soothe her parched throat. It was a difficult story to tell.

"The mother and the youngest were killed instantly, sparing the eldest daughter's life. The man had fallen in love with her and wanted her only for himself. When she refused him, he went mad."

"You said _kumo_ woman. Explain."

Kaede winced at Sesshoumaru's voice. She was getting around to that. It was best to keep comments about the inu-pack to herself.

"The man tortured the woman, hoping that pain and misery would help her to change her mind. This was no ordinary man. He was a _kumo_, a spider youkai with a mind incapable of love. The bodies of the three women appeared in the front yard three weeks after his arrival into town. All were horribly mutilated. There are no words . . . "

"Priests and monks worked on sealing the evil, but none were powerful enough. Instead, the house was left alone, to sit there until there came a time when its evil could be eradicated."

Miroku glanced over at the story-teller. "How does this relate to Kagome? And why not Sango?"

"Kagome is a miko. And she bore a physical resemblance to that girl. It was as if the devils were giving him a second chance."

"Or the Gods giving us a chance to destroy him." Miroku added.

"What . . . what was this man's name?" Sango has never heard this story which surprised her because a demon was involved. Her family would have had some involvement.

"He arrived in town as Onigumo. And remained there as Naraku."

Sango found herself unable to move. Onigumo. Naraku. She knew those names. The names those in her family, her clan, were forbidden to utter at anytime.

"Ye know of his name."

"Yes. The only bounty my people have ever failed at capturing. Many died trying to obtain him. It is something that . . . oh gods." She sobbed out. "If . . . poor Kagome."

Sango turned into Miroku and cried, finding herself believing that her family's history made her somehow guilty for Kagome's condition.

Kaede placed her empty cup of tea down on the table. Her exhausted bones grumbled as she stood up. As she had nothing more to say and needed to hear no more, she headed toward the room where Kagome slept. Now that she knew who was responsible, she could start immediately on Kagome's other injuries.

"Oi, I wanna see Kagome." Inuyasha had tightly grabbed the old woman's arm, but not enough to hurt her, just keep her still.

"No."

"No?" He questioned. How could she deny him the right to see Kagome?

"No. ye will not like it."

Inuyasha didn't like that response. "What the hell do you mean hag?"

Kaede placed a comforting hand on the wound-up hanyou's grip. "Please Inuyasha, not yet."

He didn't know how to take that. Kaede took advantage of his stall to escape into the back part of her house. When Inuyasha noticed Kaede had left, he hurried after her.

"Fuck." The other heard Inuyasha yell. "God damn barrier."

Miroku stifled a quick chuckle. Inuyasha growled at the boy.

"Sorry, I was going to warn you."

Inuyasha grumbled a fit of fresh expletives that had Rin in a fit of giggles. Sango smiled at the girl, even though guilt still bounced around in her thoughts. Inuyasha found that all he could do was wait, grumble, cuss and wait.

**& & & & & &**

Kaede knelt down on the tatami mat next to the thick futon where Kagome's tattered body lied. The girl was naked except for a light piece of cotton cloth draped over her waist. It was the only part of her body that had been spared from Naraku's inflictions.

It wasn't Kagome's slashed body that she was worried about, it was her mind. What Kaede hadn't said to the young ones was actually what was hurting Kagome the most. Yes, she mentioned torture, but not how Naraku was able to torture his victims.

That family of victims, when their bodies were found, had been found in a state of composition consistent with a body that had died three weeks prior, except for the one girl, who had been buried just days earlier. But the injuries, the markings . . . for all of them, they hinted at weeks, even months of captivity and daily beatings. Naraku was not just evil, but he was an illusionist.

Kagome rested here, now, as a girl who had been in his clutches for mere minutes suffered wounds that had lasted almost three whole weeks. In the young girl's mind, she had hallucinated a terrible delusion brought on by Naraku, a delusion that Kaede couldn't heal. As long as Kagome slept, Naraku still had control of her. His body, his soul may have been sent to the underworld, but a part of him remained in Kagome.

This was why Inuyasha or any other could not visit her without knowing what had transpired in Kagome's nightmare, it was safer for Kagome to remain alone. In Kagome's mind, it could have been Inuyasha who violently tortured her flesh.

Kaede had to tread carefully, for she may have been a part of the young girl's torment. It was why Kaede had her remain in an ofuda-induced coma, one which reduced her mind into a tabula rasa. It was all she could do until help arrived, someone who could enter Kagome's mind and help her find an exit from Naraku's illusions.

** Sunday Morning **

The door to Kaede's house opened as three strangers entered. The five still waiting for Kagome watched as the three walked down the hallway and easily passed through the barrier Kaede had set up to keep the others out.

Inuyasha suspiciously eyed the trio. Kaede gave no mention to guests or weird youkai coming over for a morning visit. This troubled him. They could easily be related to Naraku. And since Kaede had refused to come out from behind that damn barrier, he knew nothing on Kagome's condition.

"Damnit . . . I . . . "Inuyasha didn't know what to say. His only goal was Kagome.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to see his brother approaching him. They met in an area away form the humans, giving Sesshoumaru the opportunity to converse with his brother privately.

"Do you know who those three are?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air as their scents still lingered. He shook his head as he found no recognition of those youkai.

"The tall woman with the dark hair adorned with feathers is Kagura. The smaller female, the pure white one is Kanna. And the young male is Akago."

Those names Inuyasha recognized. Kagome had mentioned them to him when used to talk to him about her miko training with Kaede. She explained how there were injuries to the body and then there were injuries to the mind. Inuyasha struggled to grab onto the memories of that conversation. But those names, Kagome mentioned those names specifically.

It hit him hard. "She's . . . "Sesshoumaru just walked away, letting the rushing revelation quickly fill his ignorant half-brother's mind.

Kagome, his Kagome was . . .

He fell to his knees, cradling his aching head. This was why Kaede kept him from her. This was why he sat out here, along, waiting. Kagome's mind was falling apart. Those demons were here to try and salvage it. But it was a delicate process. A mind could be easily manipulated and extremely difficult to save.

**& & & & & & &**

Kaede bowed to her guests. "I thank thee for coming so quickly."

The trio bowed to the old miko. Only for Kaede would they come without an appointment; just a polite phone call. They noticed the girl lying on the futon concluding that she was the reason they were summoned.

"Are those her friends out there?" Kagura asked, noticing the frazzled group of mixed heritages in the living room. Interesting mix for a miko at such a young age. Times had certainly changed.

"Aye. They are eager to hear of good news."

Kagura smiled at the old woman. "Then we better not disappoint."

Kaede repositioned herself in the far corner of the dimly lit room, making herself comfortable on one of the tattered sitting cushions. She watched as the three youkai positioned themselves around Kagome's dormant form.

Akago was a small child youkai with white hair. His periwinkle eyes examined the girl that lay before him. He knelt down next to her hand, hands folded in his lap as he waited for the others.

Kanna, an albino youkai child, pulled out a round mirror from her knapsack as she sat down next to Kagome, on her right side. Gracefully, she held the mirror in a manner so that Kagura, who sat directly across from her, could look at it.

"You may remove the ofuda." Kagura instructed Kaede as the three of them were ready to start the procedure. Kaede nodded as she pressed her hands together and whispered the release command.

"AHHHHHH . . . ." Kagome screamed, her back arching to the onslaught of pain and the continuation of her illusion. Her body thrashed as her mind fought with her invisible enemy.

Kagura placed her hands on Kagome's sternum and held her down. She looked over at Akago. Closing his eyes, he placed his hands on her head, his fingers melting into her flesh, searching for a connection from his mind to hers.

Kagura watched as Kanna's mirror reflected Kagome's memories and her illusion to Kagura. She was surprised that Kagome's mind allowed them such easy access. Many clung onto their illusion as their true reality. In Kagome's case, a part of her refused Naraku's illusion. This gave them hope that she could be completely saved.

Akago worked on guiding Kagome out of the illusion to a place where she was once again the master of her mind. Kagura noticed sweat beading on Akago's face as his brows furrowed. He was struggling to help her.

"Inu . . . ya . . . sha . . . "Kagome's quiet voice feebly whispered.

In Kanna's mirror, images of Inuyasha flashed by, some bringing a blush to Kagura's mature cheeks. From the scenes, she made a quick conclusion. It was something they'd never done before. But seeing Akago struggle, it was worth a try.

"Who is Inuyasha?"

"The impatient hanyou who waits outside."

**& & & & & &**

Kaede strode quickly down the hallway and found the upset hanyou curled up against the wall. She was reluctant to the idea, but trusted their decision.

"Inuyasha." He jumped up to his feet at the sight of the old miko. "Follow me."

Quietly he followed her down the hall, hesitant to go through the barrier, but Kaede reassured him that he was allowed through. Kaede slid the shouji open and motioned for Inuyasha to enter before closing it again. Kagura stood there to greet the hanyou.

"I'm Kagura." She stated. "Please, sit down here." She showed him the red sitting pillow put there for him next to her green one. Inuyasha sat down after Kagura.

His youkai wailed at Kagome. She held little color, little life in her. He could easily sense her distress and his immediate response was to hold her, find some way to bring her comfort.

"Please, take her hand if you wish."

He didn't have to be told twice. His clawed hands tenderly encased hers and he could already feel a change in her aura. The trio of demons noticed it too.

"You may talk to her. She'll hear you." Kagura suggested. After only seeing images of the love Kagome had for the hanyou did they surmise that his presence would greatly give her strength. Her mind was still battling Naraku, even in his death. He'd infused the illusion onto her soul.

"Uh . . . hi . . . Kagome . . . "His wavering voice cracked out. He didn't know what to say or how to act.

Kagura frowned. She for sure thought that his voice would help her. "Is that how you normally talk to her?" Inuyasha looked confused. "I've seen her memories." She explained.

Inuyasha understood. He'd been afraid to say anything to her that would hinder the healing process. Looking down at Kagome, he saw the only girl he trust, the only woman for him.

"Oi, wench, when are you going to wake up? I'm going to have to clean that fuckin' cabin all by myself."

Nothing.

Kagura motioned for him to continue. Nothing was better than her getting worse. Kagome may need to hear more. Inuyasha nodded.

"And you have to help me pass that Trig test next week. Come on, lazy ass and get moving. I don't have all weekend to sit around watching you sleep all day."

Still nothing. But Kagura urged him on. They had nothing to lose by it.

"Shit, Kagome. Fine. Stay here. Tomorrow, I get to eat your lunch. And I'll be late so those girls in Trig will flirt with me so they take my tardy."

Kagome's aura pulsed. Akago's hands were forced out of her mind and Kanna's mirror went blank. Everyone in the room sat still, unsure of what was actually happening. Nothing like this had ever occurred before.

"Uh." Kagome forced a grunt out as she became aware of her stiff muscles working against her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha examined the girl, taking in the changes she was going through.

" . . . "A few words that Inuyasha couldn't even make out left her parched lips.

"What wench?"

"B . . . bad . d . dog . . . sit."

"Goddamn wench." He widely grinned.

Kagome opened her eyes and the hanyou's honey colored eyes were glaring happily back at her. The others in the room sighed. It was over and it would appear that Kagome would be mostly okay. There would always be those lingering images, but she had won. Naraku's illusion was broken and any trace of him was sitting all in hell.

Kaede motioned for the trio of demon psyche healers to leave the two alone. She would have to tell the others of the happy news. As she feared, it would be some time before Inuyasha would ever leave Kagome's side.

"How ya feelin'?"

"I think I'll be okay." She really didn't know what to feel. In a span of half an hour, she lived an extra three weeks. It was over with, that she was glad about.

How was she going to deal with three weeks of memories that never happened? Her relationship with Inuyasha was technically only a few days old, not those weeks that had happened in her mind.

Inuyasha arched a brow at her blush, and the scent of arousal. "Oi, what _did_ happen in your illusion?"

Kagome naughtily grinned at him. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" She teased hoping that the laughing and the jokes would distract her from the pain.

He really wanted to take that bait, but he couldn't. Not this soon. Not everything that happened in her illusion was that good. Still, it wasn't fair that she got to have memories like those when he only had poor fantasies.

"Inuyasha." He looked at her, waiting. "Thank you, for saving me."

"Keh."

"Really. My illusion . . . it was . . . these wounds are self-inflicted, at least I, in the . . . I did this to myself . . . and I found myself at a point where I had no hope. My illusion of you, my memories of the real you, all of you, saved me."

Kagome stretched up her hand, reaching out to his face. He was her real Inuyasha. She sat up, despite his whimpers of protest, her caressing thumb quieting him down. Closing her eyes, she leaned in close, brushing her lips against his.

Inuyasha lost track of his breath, his body stilled at her kiss. She pulled away from his shocked form. Running her fingers along his lips, she smiled.

"Stay with me."

He nodded as he lied down next to her, holding her body against his. The Tessaiga rested next to the futon, just in case. He would always protect her and he would keep that promise for as long as they both lived. Lying with her, neither noticed that their auras melded into one, their souls reaching out to touch the others. That only happened when the owners of those auras were in love.

"Forever."

** Finis **

**A Scribe's Babble:**

Sorry about the confusion of the story being complete. I left Wednesday to go to a wedding, and I had marked the story complete and I forgot to upload the chapter. Many apologies.

Anyhoo, there you go. A Halloween story with a Valentine's Day ending. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was fun to write. Except for the spider part. I thought spiders were attacking me any time I felt an itch or a tickle from a piece of fuzz. And you may never look at a zit or pimple the same way again. Sorry.

Tabula rasa is a term used in philosophy that states when we are born, are minds are blank slates and that we have no inert traits or qualities, everything we learn and know come from experiences of our daily physical lives. I used this for Kagome because the coma that Kaede induced reduced her mind to a blank slate. Just for clarification. Tabula rasa actually means blank slate.

_Kumo no su_ spider's web. You can think of that house as Naraku's spider web, where he waits for his victims to enter before trapping them and torturing him.

The title of this chapter is a twist off of Shakespeare's description of a dream which he calls an 'airy nothing'. Since this was a nightmare, I thought heavy would be a good descriptor and since it was an illusion it was nothing.

The title of this entire story comes from a poem by Mary Howitt. I couldn't resist the whole Naraku and his spider mark. If Naraku were confined to some padded room in a mental hospital, I imagine this would be the type of song he would sing.

"_Will you walk into my parlor?" said the spider to the fly;  
"'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy.  
The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,  
And I have many pretty things to show when you are there."_

Reviews may be redeemed for virtual candy, or virtual tricks depending on your style. Ha ha.

Thanks for reading and the reviews.

roshully


End file.
